Blood of the Innocent
by Crystalia
Summary: Yugi longs for someone to stop the abuse and return his life to normal. Whether it's bullies at school or his own father, Yugi always seems to be everyone's punching bag. That is until one day he get a puzzle longing to be solved and his life changes.
1. Chapter One

*This fic is dedicated to my beloved friend, Junko, who didn't have a yami to protect her from abuse. May you now find peace at the Lord's Gates. I promise, I'll see you again. *

A/N Hello! I'm using the Japanese names and I apologize now for any spelling and card mistakes. I'm fairly new to the game and really don't know all the facts. Also Yami's past life name in this fic is Yugioh because I don't feel like thinking up a new name which will only end up confusing you and myself and will probably suck anyway. Oh and this fic contains child abuse, vulgar language, violence, possible rape, and on occasions bad jokes. Please be responsible and R&R. Flames are welcome but unappreciated if too vulgar. Don't be mad with me if I flame you back though… =p

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…I mean come on…if I did own it then don't you think this would have been an episode already…honestly…

****

Chapter 1

Second Chance

"I shall seal them all away!" yelled a young man, with black and red spiked hair and gold bangs. His red eyes were filled with anger and pain as he held his hands out before him. A ball of black light was gathering in him palms he gave a final cry and shot the energy at the dark abyss before him. For a moment time seemed to stand still as a deafening silence settled on the scene, but it only erupted seconds later into an ear shattering howl. Everything seemed to close into itself, taking the young man with it. Finally everything was still and all that could be seen is a gold box with an eye on it. The box was surrounded by eight orbs each one a different size and color. Finally the darkness was broken by the sudden appearance of three women. They all looked around 20 years old but their presence seemed timeless.

"So sisters, this tale has come to an end." Said one. She had long black hair and wore a silky black gown. "It is time for a new era to begin."

"Yes, it seems it is over, but…I wonder?" said another. She had short light blonde hair and wore a flowing blue dress.

"Careful sister!" chided the last. She had waist long white hair and wore an old looking white dress. "Let not your compassion best your judgement. Now things must begin anew." 

The woman with black hair stepped forward and six of the eight orbs came to her, floating before her as if awaiting orders.

"Each of you played a part in what was known to you as the Shadow Games and you each lost your souls in greed and hatred. For this you shall be punished. Each of your souls shall be sealed away only to be discovered when I see fit." She said, looking angrily at the balls of light. "It shall be upon my choosing on whether you shall someday proceed further in your existence. Until then you shall sleep and remain until awakened."

With that said the orbs flew upwards a vanished in a burst of gold light. The white haired woman held out her hand and one of the orbs came to her. She looked at it sadly before shaking her head. 

"Sakuya, it was you who brought this atrocity to the world before it was ready. Though fate has always tended to smile upon you we now are here to decide your fate. What you have done cannot go unpunished, but understand it is hard for us to do so…" she said, sadly. "Your soul is beyond our reach and there is little we can do to help you now, but we still must seal you away in hopes that none shall ever have the misfortune of happening upon a dark and troubled soul such as yours. May you rest and never be awaked less chaos descends on us all."

The orb seemed to hover there a moment and it turned a dark black-like color before it rose up and disappeared in a flash of black light. Finally all that was left was the gold box and the last orb. The blonde stepped forward and the orb floated towards her. Gentle she kissed the ball of light and with a flash the young man appeared, kneeling before her, his eyes full of anger.

"The young pharaoh Yugioh. Too young to understand and to cold to change." She said looking down at him. " A victim of the Shadow Games"

"Who are you?" he demanded, struggling to stand up only to realize he couldn't. "What magic do you use to hold me here? Since when does a pharaoh bow to females? Answer me!"

"We are life," Said one.

"We are death." Said another.

"We are everything and nothing." Said the last. "It all depends on what you mean and when you mean it."

"I mean what are you? What are your names and what kingdom is it you come from?" he growled, in no mood for riddles.

"I am Urdr, goddess of death and all things that have past." Said the one with the white hair.

"I am Skuld, goddess of life and all things to be." Said the one with black hair, smiling slightly at him.

"And I am the keeper of destiny and all things that are now and present, Verdandi." Said the blonde. "We are the sisters of destiny, we are the Fates and are here to determine your future."

"Your past is tainted with death, hate, and evil. The blood of the innocent is on your hands and evil has almost completely claimed your soul. There should be no hope for your soul at all…" Urdr said, making Yugioh wince in realization that what she said was true.

"Yet the future smiles at you and welcomes you, though I am unsure of what part you have to play in the upcoming battles…" Skuld admitted.

"Not to mention that you dies saving the same world which you helped to destroy through the Shadow Games…for once we cannot see what lies ahead…not for you Game King…" Verdandi said. "So it has been decided that you shall be sealed away along with the Shadow Games only to be awakened if the threat of the Shadow Realm being reopened ever arises again."

"We can't help you, only watch and hope for the best," Skuld said, kneeling so that they were eye to eye. "I shall tell you this though, Game King. It is only with the help of our chosen and with the power of love (that sounds so corny…sorry…) that you shall be able to face whatever is bestowed upon you…"

Skuld leaned forward and gently kissed Yugioh on the lips, before standing and taking her place by her sisters. Suddenly Yugioh felt drained and weakened and before her could question why his body was surrounded in a golden light before he disappeared. After a moment Verdandi gently picked up the golden box and turned to her sisters.

"Come now, we must see to it that this hell is never unleashed again." She said.

"Are you sure it was wise to let Sakuya go like that?" Skuld asked.

"No I'm not sure…but I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to help her…" Verdandi said sadly. "Her soul has been consumed by evil and I'm afraid no light could ever reach her…ever…"

With that said the three vanished back to where ever they had originated from and a new future began…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N That was a pretty good start, I guess. I promise the next chapter will have Yugi in it and some action…though it won't be the good kind. I also promise to go into ore detail on what lead up to Yami and all of them being sealed away like that. Please Read and Review…it really makes me feel good when people do. =^_^=

P.S. I don't own the Fates…I only learned about them in my mythology class and felt they would fit in nice here…they'll be back though…maybe… oh and if anyone can give me a description on what Malik, Shaddi, Isis and their yami's look like it would help me in future chapters. Feel free to email the info to me at Crystalia12@aol.com. JA NE!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N Since I'm writing this before I have the chance to see who reviewed exactly, all personal thank-yous or comments will have to wait until next chapter. If you don't like abuse or cursing then I really don't think you should read this chapter then…I apologize now to all you fellow Yugi fans out there…this is gonna be cruel…but don't worry…revenge shall be sweet…so sweet you'll probably get a cavity. Oh…I have no idea what Yugi's parent's look like or what their names are so I made them up! Don't blame me…blame America for making the manga $16.75 an issue here…that's a whole lota cash! @.@

Disclaimer *gasp* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 0.0''' Damn…after all that time I wasted pretending I did…I really can't believe it…*gasps again* OMG I own my own characters…DUH! Who else would own my stuff…~.+

****

Chapter 2

Giving Up Hope

Eleven year old Motou Yugi stood beside his father motionless. The elder man towered over his son, but Yugi took no notice. He was dressed in black and his normally vibrant violet eyes were cast down. Even his multi colored spiky hair seemed to droop. He closed his eye to stop his tears as the priest continued.

"We are here today to lay Motou Asitire to rest. May her gentle soul be welcomed at Heaven's Gates and…"

Yugi stopped listening. He felt sick and prayed he didn't throw up, again. He wanted his mother to come back but his father told him that she was never coming back and it was his entire fault. Yugi cast a glance at his father. It was clear he took after his mother, while his father was tall and blonde with steel like blue eyes, his mother had had black, red, and gold hair like his own though hers wasn't spiked. She also had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, a cross between violet and blue. He felt himself loose control as he realized again that her would never get to see those eyes shine at him with a pleasant smile or gleam at him with the love and tenderness that only a mother could give. No, his mother's eyes would never open again, and it was all Yugi's fault.

Yugi flinched as his father cast him a quick cold stare, which sent shivers up and down his spine. He had been like that ever since mother had died, so cold and unloving. Yugi could only hope that he would change back to the kind man he knew he really needed someone to talk with…anyone. He didn't have any friends, well no that wasn't entirely true. There was Mazaki Anzu, but she was only a girl from his school who talked to him on occasion and rescued him from bullies every now and again.

It wasn't until his mother was laid to rest and the service was over, did Yugi have a chance to see his grandfather, Sugoruku . For some reason his dad didn't want him to talk to his mother's father, but Yugi couldn't help it. He always felt so safe and loved in the old man's presence and he really needed someone to talk to. As soon as the opportunity arose Yugi slipped away from his father and took a seat by his grandpa. The two hugged and shared a few tears until his grandfather pulled away, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but there is an emergency in Cairo that can't wait and I have to leave on a flight over there tomorrow. I'll be back in a few weeks though, ok?" the old man said, looking to his grandson for a response.

'I want you to stay!' his mind yelled. 'Don't leave me hear with him…take me with you…oh please just stay here!'

"I'll be alright." He lied, not even convincing himself. He was a terrible lair. 

Sugoruku nodded, fully aware that Yugi was lying but not wanting to press the issue. He reached into the bag he kept by his side and handed it to Yugi, who in return stared at the package in confusion.

"That is for you." Sugoruku explained. "It's some sort of puzzle from Egypt that I found while on a dig out there. Since you really love puzzles so much I figured you should be able to solve it. I can't figure it out for anything." Yugi took the bag and was about to open it when his grandfather suddenly stopped him. 

"Don't open it here…as a matter of fact don't let anyone else know you have it…ok." The old man asked.

"Yes jiichan." Yugi replied. He would have said more but a sudden familiar shadow had fallen over the pair.

"Yugi," came his father's voice, quiet yet commanding. "We have to go."

"Oh Takachi, can't you see the boy is upset? Why can't you just stay and let him be…" Sugoruku asked, unnerved by the other man's behavior.

"We can't stay, Sugoruku and you know that. Yugi will be just fine, won't you Yugi?"

He nodded yes, learning recently that when his father asked a question now a days, it would be best to agree. Yugi stood solemnly, clutching the bag close to him for some reason.

"Bye jiichan…" he muttered, unable to stop tears from falling.

"Good-bye Yugi. Don't worry I'll be back soon, I promise…" Sugoruku said, tears forming in his own eyes.

Yugi's father sighed impatiently as he half dragged, half pushed little Yugi towards their car. Yugi only had time to watch his grandfather wave sadly goodbye before the car sped off. He glanced down and felt the weight of the contents. Whatever it was it sure was heavy and it didn't feel like a puzzle to him. Yugi's attention was so into the bag that he yelped when something hit him hard on the cheek. He looked over as his father returned his hand to the steering wheel and flinched. He was gonna get it when they got home.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Crying like some little bitch, when it's your fucking fault Asitire died in the fucking first place." His father spat with rage.

"Gomen…nasai…" he muttered, trying hard not to cry from his father's words.

The other remained silent but his grip on the wheel tightened and his jaw became set. Yugi looked down at the floor as if it were going to help him in some way. He couldn't understand why his father blamed him for everything but deep down Yugi was almost sure his mother's death had been his fault somehow. (A/N Just to let you know Asitire's death was not Yugi's fault but he still feels guilty since there was nothing he could do to save her, get it?)

As the car pulled into the driveway Yugi rushed out and bolted inside the house. In record time he reached his room and closed the door. He knew his father was going to 'punish' him and he didn't want to risk getting the gift from Jiichan taken away so he hid it under his bed just as he heard the front door slam as if sealing his fate. Panicking Yugi backed himself into the wall as he heard his father's heavy footsteps up the stairs, then down the hall towards his room, then finally right outside his door. There was a short period of silence, like the calm before the storm, before Yugi's door slammed open revealing his father. Yugi only held his hands up, as if that would stop the crazed man, and his father backhanded him hard sending the small boy to the floor. Yugi didn't even have time to catch his breath as his father began to kick him repeatedly. Suddenly Takachi (that's his name you know…I'm sick of typing his father…) grabbed him roughly by his shirt and drug Yugi to his feet.

"It's your fucking fault, you worthless piece of shit. You fucked up my life, you little bastard." He growled, punching Yugi in the stomach. "I fucking hate you! It's you fucking fault!"

Yugi cried as his father slapped him before dropping him to the floor. Without a word Takachi turned and Yugi was relieved to hear the front door slam. That meant his dad would be out drinking late again and he wouldn't be there to beat him. Yugi painfully pulled himself up onto his bed and cried. His mom was dead, his father hated him, and his grandpa was away. He felt so alone. Yugi finally managed to cry himself to sleep, numbing his pain for the time being and forgetting about the bag from his grandfather. While he slept he didn't see the strong gold light come from under his bed only to die down and vanish.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sugoruku at back in his seat as his plane took off. Even though he was trying to calm himself, his mind was full of worry for his grandson.

'Poor Yugi' he said to himself. 'He's only a kid. He doesn't deserve this. Silently he looked out of the window at the night sky and he sighed. 'If only you were still here Asitire. You kept everyone together and now that you are gone it seems like everyone is falling apart.' He felt tears come to his eyes at the memory of his beloved daughter. She was gentle and innocent and Yugi took after her in more ways then he would ever know. She cared for everyone and lived to see her friends and family happy.

A deep frown crossed his face. 'But that was the problem wasn't it? You were so busy caring about everyone else you forgot to look after yourself. Why didn't you let us know you were sick… we could have done something to help you…something…' Sugoruku was glad it was dark on the plane, people didn't react well to seeing an old man cry. It took him a while to calm down and eventually his thoughts went back to the funeral yesterday. It hurt him to see how much Takachi has changed since Asitire's death. It was almost as if a part of him had died with his wife and what was left was a cold, heartless shell of a man. It disturbed him that Yugi would have to be around someone like that. Sugoruku only hoped that all his son-in-law was going through was depression and that he wouldn't do anything to harm either himself or Yugi. For some reason Sugoruku found himself worried.

'That's it.' He told himself finally. 'As soon as I get back I'm going to take Yugi for a while and let Takachi get himself together, maybe he needs help…'

With renewed hope Sugoruku relaxed a bit and closed his eyes, ready to slip into a deep dreamless sleep. He was denied that luxury when a loud tearing, crunching sound roared through the cabin (is that what they call the inside of a plane? I don't know cause I've never been on one.) Instantly screams of terror erupted though they were hard to hear over the howl of wind as the pressure began to decrease. Several objects flew past the passengers and out the hole but a single figure stood in the aisle, unaffected by the gale forcing past him.

He was tall and dressed in what looked to be black armor and he had a rather large sword in his hand. He appeared to be looking for someone. Each person he looked at seemed to cringe under the man's icy stare. Sugoruku felt his heart stop at that stare finally came to rest on him followed by a snare. In a quick motion the man came up to him and smiled evilly.

"My master has sent for you, Sugoruku Motou." He said, not yelling yet his voice drowned out the deafening wind. " Let us go" With that there was a flash of black light and suddenly the pair were gone. A few minutes later the plane plunged into the dark waters below, killing all 500 souls on board.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crystalia stepped out from the tube in complete happiness and wrapped a large towel around her small frame. (Breathe people she's not short, just thin…ok) Nothing calmed her more then a nice warm bath and today had definitely been stressful. It was her eleventh birthday and her mom was really starting to tick her off. It wasn't that she didn't love her, but it was her job she hated. Even on her birthday the woman had to work, leaving her only money and a gift on the table like always. Crystalia shook her head at her reflection in the mirror as if it was its fault. A flash caught her eye and she looked down at her gift from her mom. There was one perk form having an archeologist for a mom, you always got the weirdest stuff. This year's gift was definitely weird.

It was a gold bell around the size of a teacup and it had an engraved picture of from what her mother said was the 'Eye of Ra'. It seemed to glow with some inner light and it had a thick brown rope for a chain. When she had found it in a box on the table she had thought her mother had made some sort of mistake, but something had made her try it on and now she refused to take off the bell. To make the matter stranger, no matter what she did it wouldn't ring, even when she had hit it with a spoon it made no sound.

Crystalia peered at her reflection and frowned. She deserved weird gifts since she herself was such a weird kid. Her pale skin made it look as if she never went outside and her waist long black hair was plagued with thin white streaks. Not to mention her eyes were the weirdest shade of gray she'd ever seen. Her frown deepened as she leaned closer to the mirror.

"Onegai…don't tell me I'm getting a pimple…damn chocolate…" she muttered to her reflection.

"Well it's no surprise you getting pimples, hell I think your getting fat too." Came a cold voice, which sounded a bit like her own. Startled Crystalia looked up at her reflection only to find it gone and replaced by something else.

The girl looked a lot like her only her hair was white with black streaks and her eyes were an angrier shade of gray. Though the other seemed pretty her face only showed anger.

"What the hell?" Crystalia yelled stepping back in fear. Somehow she managed to trip and began to fall backwards, her head dangerously near being cracked on the bathtub. Crystalia shut her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came instead she just kept falling.

Abruptly she stopped and found herself standing in the middle of a vast empty, dark plain. She noticed she was now wearing long black robes with bits of gold sash here and there. Before she could speak the bell she wore flashed and the girl from the mirror appeared before her. She looked at Crystalia with pure rage and a bit of something else she didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Crystalia managed only to receive a slap from the girl.

"Shut up you stupid girl and speak only when I command." She spat. "I have had to listen to your damn thoughts all day and I'm sick of listening to you. If it weren't for the fact that you owned the Millennium Bell I would have killed you long ago."

Crystalia looked at her in shock. 'This isn't happening…I'm dreaming…right?' she asked herself.

"No your not, my darling." Came a deep voice. Crystalia looked in horror as a cloaked figure appeared from out of nowhere. The other girl smiled cryptically.

"I was wondering when I'd be called. How long has it been? What has happened to cause my awakening? And what happened to that damn pharaoh who banished me?" she asked with building anger.

"It has been over a millennium since you last walked the earth and as for your other questions they shall have to wait for the time being, until my Lord has seen you." He said. "That is if you still want your revenge, Sakuya?"

An evil light shown in her eyes. "Of coarse I still want my revenge and as always my lord has complete control of my soul…and hers too of coarse." She said gesturing towards Crystalia.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she yelled, now both scared and angry.

"Her soul will please my lord very much…yes." Said the figure darkly. Crystalia felt her heart stop and with total fear she turned as if to run but something hit her in the back filling hear body with a cold numbing pain. She felt herself being lifted up before passing out.

"Pity…she would have done much better if she came willingly." Said the figure.

"She'll be dealt with Natako, don't worry. The seeds of evil shall grow in her and she shall be just like I was so many years ago…" Sakuya said, looking down at her other half with a somewhat pained expression. "Let's go…we have much to discuss." With that said the trio vanished in a flash of black light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N well that's another chapter down. I really hadn't intended on adding that part about Crystalia in the end but I changed my mind. Don't worry because you won't hear too much from her for a while. Anyway…poor Yugi…I really hate to beat him up like that…he's just soo cute and easy to pick on…Sorry! ~.~ Anyway please R&R and see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N Thank You all for the wonderful reviews. 0.0 I can't believe people actually like this fic…arigatou!! I was worried people wouldn't like it if I added a new character. Well I'm so happy. I would like to thank all of you! As a reward I'm going to add little scenes at the end of each chapter. They will feature a character in a funny situation. If any of you want to be featured in the funny then just ask in your review and pick a character. I'm sorry but only one person can be featured at a time, unless I'm not too tired and do two or three. I'll try I promise. Anything to keep the fans happy. 0.0 I HAVE FANS!!!!! Oh and to all of you waiting for Yami to show up…I mean really show up, he's in this chapter!!! Once again thank you to Anime Chaser; Silver Ankh; Lissa; Kurby-kitten13 (I'll give you some ideas for items but I'm keeping the Millenium Bells for myself ^.^); Cib; Pheonix; Bronze Eagle; Silversaiyan (your IM inspired me to go and type this up early!) and Nips. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear from you guys. Well on to the fic! Oh yeah…be prepared for a time leap…maybe…

P.S This chapter has a lot of vulgar language and violence. Please don't read if you shouldn't be exposed to stuff like that. 

****

Chapter 3

Puzzle Solved

"Damn it kid! I told you what would happen if you didn't bring me my money. I guess I'll have to kick your ass so you'll remember next time."

Yugi was being held by an extremely muscular boy, well known in his school for bullying anything smaller then him. He gasped as the boy punched him in the stomach and let him fall to the ground. Most of the other kids around took no notice of Yugi's torture because it happened to him everyday. It wasn't that Yugi liked getting beat up, it was just that he wasn't that good of a fighter, not to mention that if everyday at school you get the crap beat out of you and when you go home you wish you were at school getting beat up, well eventually you'll stop fighting back and convince yourself that your sole purpose on earth is to be a human punching bag. Yugi had convinced himself that it was fine for others to beat up on him and that was why he just didn't care anymore.

"What is wrong with you Bruno?" Came a sharp voice that Yugi knew all to well.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see his only friend, Anzu Mazaki standing between him and Bruno. She stared at the boy in anger before turning and looking down at Yugi. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he lied, slowly getting to his feet. In reality his head hurt like he'd been hit by a baseball bat, not to mention he felt ashamed that a girl would stand up for him, but Anzu swore that that was what friends did for each other and Yugi didn't try to talk her out of it.

"So is that how it is Motou?" Bruno snared. "Ya got some little trick sticking up for ya now? Damn, you's a punk?"

"Shut up." Anzu spat, glaring at him.

"Tell your girlfriend to back off. My ma told me never to hit a girl." Bruno said, before smiling at Anzu, showing off his crooked teeth. "Though I'd love to smack that fat ass of yours."

Yugi felt rage build up in him as Bruno grabbed Anzu's wrist. He quickly ran over and grabbed the larger boy's arm, trying to make him let go, but all he managed to do was get pushed back to the floor. Anzu however was no helpless girl. She turned and kicked Bruno hard in the shin causing the boy to let go of her and yell out in pain. Taking the opportunity Anzu turned grabbed Yugi's wrist and bolted outside before Bruno recovered. She didn't stop until they were a block away.

"Yugi why don't you ever stand up for yourself?" she asked after she had caught her breath. "Don't you get tired of getting beat up everyday?"

"Well sure…" he admitted. "But…I don't want to hurt anyone…"

"So you're willing to get beat up every single day?" Anzu asked, slightly annoyed. This wasn't the first time she had confronted Yugi about this, but he could be so stubborn. "You're to nice for your own good, Yugi. What if I hadn't been there to help you? I don't like to see you get hurt, and I really don't like it that you won't even fight back!"

Yugi was about to say something, but a sudden beep made Anzu moan. She looked down with annoyance at the offending watch. "Sorry Yugi, but I have to go home, there's a new episode of Hamtaru coming on and I don't want to miss it, ok?" (I love that cartoon. They're so cute…annoying but cute ^.^)

Yugi smiled. "Sure Anzu. See you tomorrow." Yugi watched as she turned and ran off towards her home before slowly turning to walk to his own home. He felt nervous, but then again he always did when he was going home. A year ago he would have run home, happy to see his mom or his grandfather or even his father, but things had changed. His mom and jiichan were dead and all he had left was his father, who hated him despite all of Yugi's attempts to make him happy. 

'I don't know why I'm so worried, dad won't be home until late anyway.' He told himself, trying to calm his nerves. 'At the worst Miaka will be there.'

Miaka was his father's girlfriend or something. Yugi remembered how much he had disliked her in the beginning because he felt she was trying to replace his mom. That is until she had tried to help him by talking with his father about the way he treated Yugi. Well she did try to help but Takachi only told her that he loved her and proposed to her. Of coarse Miaka accepted and soon realized what life was like living with Takachi Motou. She no longer tried to help Yugi, instead she watched as Takachi beat him, secretly happy that it wasn't her. Now they both hit him whenever they felt the need to, which was often since Miaka was still waiting for Takachi to marry her, but the man now seemed uninterested. So now all they did was fight and take their anger out on little Yugi.

As quietly as he could, Yugi crept into the house, slightly surprised not to see Miaka standing there ready to hit him. She hated it when he was late because that meant she'd have to be home with Takachi alone, and that always ended with her getting beat up and him going out to drink.

The only sounds in the house were muffled noises followed by occasional giggles from upstairs. Yugi froze at the door. He didn't remember seeing his father's car outside, so then who was upstairs with Miaka. It didn't take a genius to know what she was doing up there. The moans where enough to figure it out, not to mention that when Miaka had first moved in she had no problem being loud whenever she did…whatever she did with his father. (I am NOT going into detail there. I'm not a henti and I don't even want to think about that teme and his sick little habits…maybe later I'll add some stuff…but not now…nasty! .)

Noiselessly Yugi crept up to his bedroom. He felt it would be best not to get caught wondering about while Miaka was doing…THAT. Not to mention he didn't want some strange guy thinking he could beat up n him too. Yugi could only hope that the guy left before his father got home. For some reason Yugi found himself worried about Miaka. Sure she hit him but Yugi knew the full extent of his father's rage and didn't want to see anyone have to go through that, even if that person was one of his abusers. Yugi sat on his bed and close his eyes, dreading every second he heard noise and knowing his father would be home any minute now. Suddenly his eyes shot open. There was no need for him to drive himself insane, he did have some work to do.

As quietly as humanly possible Yugi withdrew the bag that Jiichan had given him a year ago from under his bed. At the thought of his grandfather Yugi felt tears well up in his eyes but he was determined not to cry. Not when he was so close to completing his grandfather's final wish. The Puzzle. Carefully he slid out a gold box covered in what looked like hieroglyphics or something of that sort. Yugi wasted no time lifting the lid and taking out his most prized possession. It looked like an upside down pyramid covered in the same writing as the box and it was also made of gold though it felt a lot lighter then it looked. 

Yugi reached for the last piece which was the shape of some sort of eye, and was about to insert it in it's proper place when a sudden memory made him freeze…

~*~Flashback~*~

A 5-year-old Yugi is sitting before a large puzzle of a beautiful garden. His mother is sitting close by and smiling at her son's work. As a large smile crossed over the boy's face and he motioned to put the last piece into place his mother called out to him.

"Wait Yugi, darling," she said leaning over his shoulder. "Make a wish first."

"Huh?" Yugi asked, looking up at her with those innocent violet eyes. "Why?"

"Well because a puzzle is sort of like a mystery. It begins with a few loose pieces and in the end everything is solved. Understand?" she asked, her own violet eyes shining with happiness.

"Nope." Yugi replied simply.

"Alright then think of it like this. A puzzle is like a calm night sky with no moon or stars. It's incomplete. It has no will or purpose in a sense." She said, her mind thinking about something else. "Hikari cannot survive without yami and vice versa." She whispered.

"Huh? Momma what does hir..hirka? mean?" Yugi asked confused. 

For a moment his mother remained silent, deep in thought, but soon she smiled and returned her attention to her son. "Just make your wish, you'll understand when you get older."

"Yes Momma." Yugi said, slightly disappointed. He looked up at his father in a nearby chair reading the paper and at his Jiichan watching TV and smiled happily. He had the perfect wish. "I wish that we could all stay together like this always." He said happily.

Yugi didn't notice his mother's sudden frown because he was to busy showing the now finished puzzle to his father and trying to repeat what his mother had only told him a moment ago, but was failing miserably. Silently Asitire (that's Yugi's mother's name. I know I listed it before but I want to make sure everyone understands) stood and left the room, rushing towards the bathroom. Once there she collapsed to her knees and cried quietly.

"Gomen nasai, Yugi…" she whispered repeatedly between sobs. "Gomen nasai…"

~*~end flashback~*~

Yugi didn't realize he was crying until he suddenly hiccuped. His tears were falling on the still incomplete puzzle. 

"You lied mom…" he whispered, a hint of anger in his voice. "Wished don't come true or else things would have stayed that way. You'd still be here…"

For some reason Yugi felt he couldn't put the last piece in and was seriously considering taking the Puzzle apart and throwing it away, but something held him back. He had to finish it, he had promised jiichan. Yugi was determined not to make a wish but one shot unto his head regardless.

'I wish that dad would go back to the way he was before mom died. I wish someone would care, someone would help me. Just one friend. That's all I ask for…someone who loved me no matter what…'

Yugi slowly slipped the 'eye' into its place and stared at the now complete puzzle, which had taken him a year to solve. It seemed to be glowing with a faint light and for no reason at all Yugi slipped the thick rope over his head and was instantly calmed by it's weight and warmth against him.

"Hold on…warmth…" he said just as the Puzzle began to glow.

There was a sudden streak of white light from the puzzle and frightened Yugi crawled back a bit from whatever was forming before him. As the light died down Yugi found himself staring at a copy of himself. Well not exactly a copy. Although this boy had the same styled multi colored hair as he did, this copy had gold streaks that bolted upwards and he looked taller, stronger, darker.

The boy was kneeling on one knee and his eyes were closed. Suddenly he began to fall forward and Yugi rushed to catch him but the other roughly pushed him away. He steadied himself and stood towering over Yugi who was still on the floor. He looked around the room and muttered something Yugi couldn't hear. Suddenly the boy's eye fell on Yugi and Yugi cringed. The boy's red eyes were full of anger, Yugi was all too familiar with that look. His father always looked that way before he would beat him.

"Where am I and who are you?" he growled angrily causing Yugi to back away further. "And where are those damn women?"

"I…I…don't know…" Yugi replied suddenly unable to speak.

"Don't lie to me!" the boy yelled. "Speak the truth or else I shall have to punish you."

At the word 'punish' Yugi began to cry and scramble away. 'He's gonna hit me…why is it everyone hates me so much…I must be cursed…' Yugi looked back up at the bot expecting to see him ready to strike out but instead the boy remained where he was, though now he was looking at Yugi strangely. A flash from the puzzle caught the boy's attention and almost at once an eye like the one on the pyramid appeared on his forehead. 

"I see…" he said after the 'eye' had vanished. "So you are the owner of the Millennium Puzzle…I understand then…"

There was a sudden sound from downstairs that Yugi recognized and it filled his heart with fear. He looked up at the mysterious boy with worry.

"Please go back." Yugi whispered as the sounds downstairs grew louder. "If my father finds you here…"

"Why should I hide?" the other asked, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Er…I have to explain all of this to first. He doesn't know about the puzzle yet…" Yugi lied. He had no intention of ever letting his father know about the secret treasure from his grandfather, but Yugi didn't want to tell the boy that. He looked up at the other urgently as footsteps could be heard on the stairs, things were about to get very nasty…

"Fine, buy I'll come back as soon as he leaves." The boy said, still frowning.

"Fine…just promise me you'll stay until then…promise? No matter what?" Yugi asked.

The boy only nodded before disappearing back into the puzzle. After Yugi was sure he was gone he rushed over to his closet and closed the door. Inside the darkened closet he closed his eyes and prayed, knowing that hell was about to break loose.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugioh stood in a darkened room and looked around at his new room. All it contained was a bed, a desk, and a bookshelf. Much less then the pharaoh was use to. He spotted a thick gray door and opened it, realizing that it lead to his hikari's soul room. He was confused to see the walls of this room a murky gray with blue patches here and there. As he pondered over the reasons why the boy seemed to be so frightened, he soon realized that he could hear voices. Yugioh concentrated and realized he was hearing what sounded to be an argument through his hikari's ears. Suddenly Yugioh realized why the boy was so afraid. Yugioh listened to the argument going on and shook his head in disgust.

"You fucking whore!" a male voice yelled. "Fucking some dick while I'm at work. In my fucking bed."

A slap could be heard, followed by something glass breaking.

"Don't come at me with that bullshit, Takachi!" a female screamed. "You knew I was fucking him for the longest time."

"You fucking bitch. Get the fuck out of my house."

"Oh shut the fuck up and remember who the fuck you're talking to." The woman yelled, with confidence. "Don't think I won't tell the police about how you beat up Yugi…" 

Yugioh felt the boy's fear escalate at the mention of his name. 'But why would anyone strike their child without need...' he wondered. There was a sudden loud crash followed by the sound of fists hitting flesh multiple times.

"Get the fuck out of here Miaka. Get the f uck out of here before I kick your ass worse then I already have."

The woman coughed. "I don't have to take tour shit anymore, Takachi." She spat. "You think anything you can beat up or control has to follow you but you're wrong. You can't fuck around forever. Someday someone's really gonna fuck you up and then…"

A punch could be heard followed by a loud scream. " Fuck you Takachi. Go to fucking hell…" With that said the front door slammed but from the sounds downstairs it sounded as if the man was destroying every bit of furniture he owned. Suddenly all the sounds stopped and Yugioh could hear heavy footsteps on the stairs and he could sense Yugi's fear rising.

"Surly there was no way this man was going to beat his own child…what sort of demon." He muttered. "There is no way I will stand by and allow him to do that…" He concentrated on leaving the puzzle, but was surprised when he felt his connection with Yugi sever. Though he could still feel the boy, the connection was weakened and strained. He then realized that his hikari had removed the puzzle.

"Yugi…?" he yelled, worried for his other half. "Yugi, where are you?" he yelled, only to be answered by a death like silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N I'm not going to do the added part today because it's 1:46 in the morning and I'm both physically and mentally tired. Writing stuff like this is hard…anyway I may not be able to update again until Fri because today (Tuesday) and on Thursday I'm going to the Liberty game at Madison Square garden, but still check because you never know when dealing with me…~.^

Please R&R and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. Maybe if I get a lot of review it will encourage me to post the next part early…I'm going to bed now…the screen is starting to hurt my eyes…plus is too friggin' hot in here!!!!!!!!! …Good Night and good reading (that sounded sooooo corny…zzz…zzz…night…


	4. Chapter Four

A/N Hello everyone. I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I fell in a pothole (It attacked me I swear!) and dislocated my knee…I'm alright though… The good news is I'm stuck at home all day so that means I can update before Friday. I know you guys must be happy. I'm still so happy about all the reviews and as I promised there will be humor skits at the end. And for all you Jou fans out there…he's coming up real soon! Anyway I really need someone to give me a description and information about Shaddi, Isis, and Malik or else I will have to make things up when their parts arise in future chapters. Please keep the reviews coming, if you do the chapters will come up faster!!!

Disclaimer I forgot this last chapter but it doesn't matter because I secretly own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Yugi and Yami walk on stage*

Yami: Don't fall for her lies…she owns nothing…

Yugi: Yeah…we won't fall for your fabrications

Crystalia: Wow! Big word, Yugi

Yugi: Behold the power of thesaurus

*Sakuya appears and glares at Yami*

Sakuya: Are you calling my hikari a liar!

Yami: Why do you care! After all you went and beat…. *muffled by Crystalia's hand*

Crystalia: Fine! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I can't have them disclosing my precious plot…I guess I'll have to use plan B…*cue evil laughter*

Yugi: She's crazy…must be the pain pills…

Crystalia: Com er Yugi *huggles the cutie* I thought about you the entire time at the hospital!

Yugi: Help!

****

Chapter 4

Friends and Foes

Yugi reluctantly removed the puzzle from around his neck and quickly hide it, ignoring the faint feeling of loss. He had just hide it when the door of the closet flew open. Yugi knew he would never be able to explain the golden puzzle and he didn't want his father to have it. Yugi cried out as his father roughly yanked him out of the closet and threw him to the floor.

"You fucking shit! It's your fucking fault. Every time I find a woman you manage to fuck things up for me!" Takachi yelled.

Yugi cried as his father kicked him in the stomach and lifted him shakily to his feet. Yugi didn't have enough time to brace himself as his father punched him roughly in the stomach. Feeling nauseous Yugi fell to the floor and panted for breath.

"Now listen you worthless piece of shit. I don't have to put up with you. I could just get rid of you…" Takachi spat, an odd look in his eyes, but suddenly his expression changed and he looked at Yugi with bitter rage. "But I can't…not until you're 18…" he muttered.

Yugi wondered just what he was talking about when suddenly a swift kick in the back caused all questions to leave his mind. Yugi tried to pass out but there was a faint voice in his head that kept calling his name. It sounded vaguely like the boy, but he wasn't completely sure. The sound of a belt being unbuckled brought Yugi back into reality and he looked up to see his father standing maliciously over him, holding the belt in his hand. Yugi quickly covered his face as the weapon struck him repeatedly on the arms, back, and legs. After a while Yugi ceased to feel each blow and just lay there waiting for unconsciousness to claim him. 

"Onegai…" he whispered over his sobs. Either his father didn't hear these pleas for mercy or else the enraged man didn't care.

After a while however he stopped, his arm tired. The man turned to leave but stopped and gave Yugi another swift kick, shouting something Yugi couldn't make out. Finally he turned and left. Yugi sighed in relief as he heard the front door slam. That meant his father would be gone until late tonight or early in the morning. 

Yugi would have let sleep claim his right there on the floor but he felt something pulling him, towards the closet. Towards the Puzzle. Yugi sighed as he shakily got to his feet and stumbled over to where the golden pyramid was and placed the cord around his neck before collapsing to the floor. Instantly he found himself staring into familiar red eyes, which looked down at him with a mixture of pity and anger.

"Yugi! Why did you take off the Puzzle! I could have helped you!" he yelled, worry evident in his voice. For some reason which he could not explain the boy (I promise we won't be calling Yami 'the boy' forever. Just bare with me for a few more lines!) felt a strong need to protect his other half.

"Gomen…I didn't want him to hurt you too…sorry…" Yugi managed before passing out.

The other looked down at his hikari in confusion. It had been a while since he had someone care about him, but this was ridiculous. Surely Yugi didn't expect him to stand by and watch as he was abused each day. As gently as possible he lifted Yugi and placed his on his bed. He winced at the sight of the bright red bruises forming on Yugi's arms, but there was little he could do about them.

"I swear to you. I shall never let anyone hurt you again." He promised, taking a seat next to Yugi on the bed.

"You never told me your name you know?" came a small voice.

The boy looked down only to see Yugi's eyes still closed.

"You Yugi may call me Yami…" he said.

"Arigatou…Yami." Yugi whispered. "Where did you come from?"

"I'll explain it all to you tomorrow, Yugi. Right now you need to sleep…" Yami said, though he didn't need to. Yugi was already fast alseep. Yami smirked and closed his eyes, keeping watch over his hikari.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Crystalia painfully lifted her head only to find herself floating. Panic seized her and she struggled around for a moment only to realize that she was falling very slowly and there didn't appear to be any danger…at least she hoped there was no danger. She was surprised to find herself wearing a silky white dress that had waist high slits up the sides. There was also an intricate pattern of a dragon outline, which was in gold. Her black and white hair was in a tight bun and there was a small tiara on her head. What worried her was the bracelet around her ankle. It was black and seemed to pulsate with energy. 

Suddenly she found herself standing on a floor of cold glass. The entire place was thick black and she couldn't see anything. 

'I wish I knew just what the hell was going on here?' she complained to herself. 'I'm I dreaming?'

"No, my dear. You are more awake now then you have ever been." Came a cold voice.

Crystalia looked around for where the voice had come from but she couldn't see anything. "Who's…there…" she yelled, frightened.

"What does it matter…" the voice whispered, very close to her ear. "You're alone…like always…"

Crystalia twirled around only to see nothing. (It's pretty damn dark OK!) "What are you playing at?"

"I don't play…I only aid…you seem to need my help." The voice whispered. "You are lost my little sheep and I am here to guide you…teach you how to use the power bestowed upon you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend not to know. It is you the gods have chosen…to wield the Millennium Bell…"

"What?"

"The pain in your soul is evident…it is all her fault you know?"

"Whose fault?" Crystalia yelled. This was getting a bit too creepy for her liking.

"You know of whom I speak. It's all here in your soul…like an open book longing to be read…such sorrow…"

"Shut up!" she yelled through tears. 'This thing can't know what it was talking about. No one knows…right?'

"I am here to relieve your pain…" 

"I don't want your help…"

"I can make it all go away…I can give you the happiness you long for…"

"No you can't…not unless you can raise the dead…" she whispered.

"Ah! But you can…with proper training…with guidance…"

Crystalia covered her ears and fell to her knees. "You're lying! What you say is impossible! My father is dead and he isn't coming back…" she whispered, trying not to remember what she had fought so hard to forget.

"With the help of your yami you could do anything…"

"My who?"

"Me, Crystalia. Your other half. Your darker side." Came a familiar voice.

Crystalia looked up to see herself staring at the girl from the mirror. She was wearing a dress similar to her own only this one was black and outlined with a red dragon. 

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"We need you to open the Shadow Realm and for that we will need you to awaken and join us." Her yami said, plainly. "I don't want to have to do this by force but if I have to…"

"Sakuya…that is not an option…" the voice said. "She must come willingly. You know that."

Sakuya's eyes flashed with anger and she looked down at her hikari with contempt. Crystalia closed her eyes, trying to think. 'This shadow realm doesn't sound good. What the hell I'm I suppose to do…'

//What is taking you so long? // Sakuya's voice spat in her head. Crystalia looked up shocked. 

"I'm not opening any Shadow whatever! I don't even know what that is!" she yelled, taking Sakuya by surprise.

"If that is your choice then fine…we shall have to try other methods…more painful methods…" Sakuya whispered, an odd grin on her face.

Suddenly the bracelet around Crystalia's ankle sent dark volts of energy causing her blood to run cold. She felt herself falling, but Sakuya caught her and pulled out a vile with black liquid. She forced Crystalia to drink it and instantly the girl went limp in her arms. Sakuya once again looked at her hikari with a pained expression, but pushed the feeling of guilt away before chanting a spell.

"We are one now." She whispered finally. "And together we shall reopen the Shadow Realm and get our revenge on Yugioh…together…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm not sure about this Yugi…" Yami commented as he watched the smaller boy finish dressing for school. It had been two days since Yugi had completed the Puzzle and Yami witnessed the abuse Yugi's father inflicted. Since that night Yami had stayed by his light's side and watched over him as he healed. So far Takachi had not returned home, which made Yami both happy and nervous. 

"I'm fine Yami, don't worry." Yugi said, cutting through Yami's thoughts. "Besides I missed two days of school already and I can't afford to miss anymore days."

Yami crossed his arms as Yugi swung his backpack over his shoulder. During the time Yugi had stayed home he had explained a lot about what had changed in the world over the past millennia, and Yami wasn't sure his light would be safe out there.

"Plus if anything happens you'll be in the puzzle to help me." Yugi concluded.

"And why shall I be in the puzzle?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because if I walk into school with an ancient pharaoh who can use magic, not to mention looks exactly like me…there will be a lot of unwanted questions." Yugi reasoned.

Yami only shrugged and frowned. "Fine, but don't expect me not to come out if you are in danger. I'll never make a promise like that again…"

With that said Yami vanished back into the puzzle and Yugi smiled, turning for the door. He was happy for the first time in what seemed like years. He didn't feel so alone, he felt complete. He had a friend, finally.

Yugi made it to school on time and had barely sat down in his seat before Anzu rushed up to him, concern in her eyes.

//She cares about you Yugi…//

/Really? I never thought so…/

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Anzu asked, looking at him as if he were sick. "You missed school and when I tried to call your house no one picked up."

"Er…our phone is broken, sorry. I had a cold so my dad made me stay home…" Yugi lied.

"Oh…as long as you're alright…" Anzu muttered, a look of skepticism on her face.

//I don't think she bought it…//

"Yugi…you would tell me if…" Anzu began, but she was cut off by the entrance of their teacher, Mrs. Subaru. (Look I have no idea who their real teacher is, but what does it matter. On TV all they ever do is play cards all day anyway…so don't get mad at me…)

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Subaru announced happily. "Let's start with attendance and then start with the lesson."

A/N Before I continue I should let you know that this is going by a first name, last name basis because I don't feel like writing last name, first name…I'm sorry if any of you are upset, but I really prefer it this way…ok? 

"Miho Kitsue…" 

"Here."

"Anzu Mazaki…"

"Here."

"Tomoyo Nanicha…"

"Here…"

"Jounouchi Katsuya…"

"Yo!…"

Yugi smiled. Jounouchi was kinda the class clown. He had a way to bring a smile to anyone's face and he was a nice person, at times. Sure he picked on Yugi sometimes, but he never hit him or anything like that, only cracked a few jokes every once in a while. Yugi was thankful, Jounouchi was one of the few people who didn't beat him up and for that Yugi considered him a friend…kinda…

"Honda Hiroto…"

"…"

"Is Hiroto-sama here?"

"You see me sitting here don't you!"

Most of the class laughed. Honda was not always very nice, but then again he mostly kept to himself. (That's right folks! Honda and Jou aren't friends…yet!)

"Godi Shinja…"

"Here."

Crystalia Chriko…"

"Here…"

Yugi looked over at the sharp voice that had spoken. The girl who had answered looked down at the book in front of her as if it were made of gold. She wasn't even blinking. Her black hair was streaked with white which made Yugi wonder.

/Yami? You see that girl over there? /

//Yes…what about her? //

/Does she seem a bit…I don't know…weird…somehow? /

//No, but shouldn't you be paying attention? I do believe your teacher is speaking to you…//

Yugi looked up to surprised to see Mrs. Subaru standing next to him, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Yugi Motou…this is no place to daydream…" she scolded, receiving snickers from the class. Yugi felt his face turn red slightly.

"Sorry…Mrs. Subaru…" he whispered, looking down at his textbook. 

She nodded before turning back to the class, ready to begin the lesson.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wait up Yugi!" Anzu called, running to catch up with him.

"What's up Anzu?" he asked.

"Come on, there's the fight of the year going on between that Katsuya guy and some kid named Jinn." She explained, dragging him towards the parking lot. 

"Jounouchi is in a fight?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"Yeah…" was all Anzu was able to say before Yugi ran ahead of her. "Yugi don't do anything stupid!"

//I agree with her. Just what do you think you're doing? //

/He's in trouble Yami…/

//I don't want you to get hurt. //

/Then what should I do? Stand by and watch! /

//…//

Yugi had to push through a few kids so to be able to see Jounouchi and Jinn. Already Jounouchi had a bruised cheek.

"You gonna pay for what you stole from me." Jinn yelled.

"Ain't you listening! I ain't stole anything! This is all just some sorta mix up!" Jounouchi replied. "So why don't ya just back off!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Jinn shouted, lunging forward.

Jounouchi threw his fist forward but missed as Jinn punched him in the stomach. Jounouchi fell backward and found himself leaning against a wall. Jinn grabbed him by the neck and pressed his head up against the wall and pulled back his fist, ready to punch the blonde square in the face.

//Yugi! …Don't! //

/I have to…I can't just stand here…/

As Yugi took a step forward the Millennium Puzzle flashed suddenly and Yugi found himself in a room with colorful walls.

//Stay there Yugi. I switched places with you. If this fool must be dealt with, I shall be the one to do it!//

Yugi nodded and sat back on the bed in the room. He watched with fascination as the colors on the walls flashed different colors. Suddenly some of the colors moved and Yugi could see Jinn, through Yami's eyes. 

'Or where they still his eyes? This is confusing…' he thought.

All Yugi could do was sit and watch as Yami stepped forward and grabbed Jinn's wrist.

"If you're gonna fight, why not fight me?" Yami said bravely as both Jounouchi and Jinn looked at him in confusion. "That's is unless you're to afraid to play my game…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N I had to end it there or else the chapter would be too long. The next chapter is the humor fic about Seto, dedicated to Dragonfly. I'm sorry about the Seto bashing, but hey, I thought it was funny! Proceed to see what I do to Kaiba boy…or else just wait until I post again if you don't like humor…bye and thanks for all the reviews. Naturally R&R, it's all that keeps me going…


	5. Chapter Five

A/N Hello! I have a few announcements to make. First thing is I only plan to update every other day because from this point on the chapters will be getting longer and I also have to take care of my new neopet, so I won't be able to dedicate all of my time to fanfiction.net. I'm sorry but come on! If I update everyday there won't be any suspense! Also to NIPS, Dude you are like so right. They do curse a lot…but they are some very angry people…Plus to all of you out there hoping that justice will be served, Takachi will get his soon, trust me!

Anyway to JennyLei…dude you analyze too much…and yes the Hamtaru thing was you!!!!! You're always rushing home to watch it!!!! ^.^ U should have seen that coming! Anyway, this chapter has a lot of Crystalia and Sakuya in it and a bit of violence and creepy dreams. If you don't like stuff like that then how did you manage to read this far? Oh…and to the person (I ain't naming no names and no it wasn't you JennyLei) who emailed me about my spelling…do you really think it's all that serious. My name is Crystalia not Webster. If you have a problem with my spelling then either buy me a new computer (I would prefer the new DELL) or else come over here and be my new spell checker. If I seem upset, I am! I can't stand it when people pick out little things like that. Unless I misspell the word 'it' or 'but'…then don't worry about it. A miss spelled word doesn't change the fic…the author does…and comments like that will get you publicly flamed…and don't think I won't do it…because in case you didn't' know my character in this fic has an evil side…and I'm not afraid to let mine out!!!!…ok…I'm calm now…on to the fic…oh and of coarse R&R or flame…but I warn you…I ain't in a good mood right now…it might get pretty ugly if you do!!

Disclaimer Come on!!! I don't friggin' own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, if you want to know I do have all the pieces of Exodia, so watch out!!!!

Yami: Someone's Paxil is running low!

Crystalia: Shut Up! I'm having a bad day!

Yami: Why? Because Devin didn't call you back?

Crystalia: Damn straight! Why tell someone "I'm going to call you' if you don't friggin call!!!!!!!

*Telephone rings*

Yami: Who could that be? *Sarcasm*

Crystalia: Hello?

Caller: Er…hello…Crystalia?

Crystalia: Yugi? ~.~ What are you doing?

Yugi: Well you seemed upset that you didn't get a call so I decided to call you!

*Sniffles*

Crystalia: Yugi…that's why I love you…forget Devin, I got my Yugi…*starts crying* 

Yugi: should I tell her I really only dialed the wrong number?

Yami: No aibou…I think we should just leave her to her own little world, before Sakuya comes out… 

A/A/N Er…I forgot to remind you that everyone (as in Yugi, Crystalia, Anzu, Jou, and in the future Honda, and Bakura will all be 11. Yami, Sakuya, Yami Bakura, are all around 15, the age they were in Egypt. Seto will probably be around 13 or 14. I'm not sure yet. Everyone else's age will be listed as I go along. Maybe when I do the sequel I'll make them older, but right now it will work best if they're all young, ok?

Yami: Who the hell said I'd agree to be in a sequel?

Crystalia: Who the hell said you'd survive to be in a sequel?

Yami: 0.o'

****

Chapter 5

Yami's Game

Anzu watched with surprise as the pyramid Yugi was wearing suddenly began to glow faintly. Then there was quick flash and Yugi was different. He looked about the same, but now he was taller and he looked meaner…darker in a sense.

In a quick move Yami grabbed Jinn's wrist and the larger boy looked at him in disbelief. Jou also looked at the tri-color haired boy in amazement. Even though Yami was taller then Yugi, Jinn was still at least a head above him.

""If you're gonna fight, why not fight me?" Yami said bravely as both Jounouchi and Jinn looked at him in confusion. "That's is unless you're to afraid to play my game…" Yami said, causing the other boy to laugh.

"Who the hell are you runt…wait I know. You're that Yugi Motou kid…yeah I know about you…if you want me to beat you up, you'll have to wait till I teach this pup here a lesson." Jinn said, smiling.

"I think not. Bullying is a cowardly way of dealing with things. My way is much more…entertaining." Yami said, letting the boy's wrist go. "The rewards are endless…but of coarse if you don't want to…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jinn asked, letting go of Jou. Something about this kid freaked him out a bit but he was also basically calling him out in front of most of the school, so he couldn't just ignore him.

"It's really just a simple game really…" Yami began nonchalantly, taking out his/Yugi's deck of Duel Monster cards. That was one thing he still remembered, this card game and a bunch of others. Something about this game, that was both deadly and dangerous… "We each draw one card. Whoever draws the strongest card wins, understand?" (I know, this is not my own idea, but it came from the manga or something…just keep reading…)

"Sure is a stupid way to fight…What do I get if I win?" Jinn asked.

"If you win you can have all of my money and the money Jounouchi stole from you back…" Yami began.

"I ain't stole nothing…" Jou began but a look from Yami silenced him.

"If I win I get not only to keep the money but I also get your word that you won't bother anyone else again with your false accusations." Yami concluded, receiving a smile from his opponent.

/Er…Yami this isn't Egypt you know…people make promises one day and break them the next minute…how do you plan on making him keep his word? /

//Don't worry Yugi, I have my ways…//

/Why does that make me nervous…/

"Well I don't promise no such thing! I ain't stole nothin' and I ain't givin that baka my dough when you lose!" Jou shouted from behind Yami.

"I never lose!" Yami said with confidence.

"How do I know you didn't fix the deck?" Jinn asked suddenly.

"I NEVER cheat!" Yami said so fiercely that Jinn actually took a step back. "If it makes you feel better then you can shuffle."

Jinn took the deck and shuffled it for a long time before handing it back to Yami.

"You may go first." Yami said, watching the boy closely.

Jinn was aware that everyone was watching him and he began to feel a bit nervous. He drew the top card. It showed and knight dressed in armor riding on a purple horse with a yellow mane. It also read 2300/2100, which is pretty good.

"Ha top this!" he yelled, showing everyone the card. A lot of the kids gasped. It was a very strong card and not many people had any card that could defeat it, of coarse neither Yugi nor Yami were normal.

Jou looked at the card in disbelief. 'How could this kid plan to draw a card stronger then 2300.'

Yami on the other hand only nodded his head and began to shuffle. "It makes sense you would draw that card. You are ruthless and uncaring, so that card is the perfect one for you to get." Yami drew the top card and a smug grin crossed his face. "I on the other hand am calm, calculating, and vigilant. Therefore the card that shall always come to my call is…the Dark Magician, which as you can see reads 2500/2100. You lose!"

"Yea! Yugi" Anzu yelled. 

"Good work kid!" Jou added.

"What the hell? I dare you to do that again! You probably cheated!" Jinn yelled, enraged.

"I told you before, I don't cheat!!! I see no reason why I should have to draw again. I won fair and you lost. Admit you defeat and keep your end of the bargain!" Yami shouted. One thing he couldn't stand was a sore looser. 

"There ain't no way in hell…" Jinn yelled. "I ain't givin' you or that dog of yours anything! Who the hell are you anyway? From what I heard, you is a push over!"

Yami's silence only mad Jinn madder. Jinn's eye flashed with anger and he made a lunge at Yami. Jou moved so to stop Jinn but it soon became evident that the other had everything in control. In a swift movement Yami grabbed Jinn's throat, which wasn't easy because of the slight height difference. The eye on the Millenium Puzzle flashed and Jinn found himself paralyzed.

"I have given you enough of my time, Jinn." Yami said, anger evident in his voice. "Not only have you lost this game you also continue to threaten my aibou's friends and for that you must be punished."

Anzu blinked. 'Who is his aibou?' she wondered. 'Just what is going on around here? Am I loosing it?'

For a long moment Jinn and Yami seemed to be having a staring contest but finally Yami released the boy and stepped back. Jinn seemed to loose his footing but after a moment he straightened and looked at Yami with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…I have no idea what came over me…please accept this as a token of my apology." He said, handing his wallet to a confused Jounouchi. As soon as Jounouchi had taken it Jinn turned around and left, without saying a word.

Anzu waited until everyone had left, leaving just Yugi, Jounouchi, and herself standing in the parking lot. She was about to ask some serious questions, but Jounouchi spoke up first.

"Damn kid! What did ya do that for?" he asked, a bit surprised that anyone would stand up for him.

"I guess I didn't want to see you get hurt…" Yugi said, now back to himself. "I guess I kinda consider you a friend..."

"Yugi, what did you do to Jinn to make him…so different…" Anzu asked, looking over at the boy who was now hugging a telephone pole.

"Nothing…" he answered a bit to quickly. In reality he had no idea what Yami had done to Jinn.

/I don't think she believes me…/

//I don't think I believe you…Lying is not something you're good at…//

"And who is aibou? And what's up with that pyramid of yours, huh?" she pried, looking at him with suspicion.

/Yami? /

//…//

/Oh, come on! /

//Why don't you tell her the truth? //

/No. Not an option! /

Yugi didn't want anyone to know about Yami or the Puzzle, yet. He was still afraid that someone would try to take it away from him. Then he would be alone again. No, telling other people was not an option.

"Yugi…" Jounouchi said, catching the smaller boy's attention.

"Yes Jounouchi?" he asked, a bit worried.

You can call me Jou. All my friends do and after what you did for me today, you're one of my best!" he said as he walked away. "I really hate to run but it's getting kinda late and my pops will throw a fit if I'm late."

Yugi's smile instantly fell and Anzu would have sworn she saw fear in his eyes. He could only hope his father was still out where ever he was.

"Sorry Anzu, I gotta go too. See you tomorrow." Yugi said before running towards his home.

Anzu stood there for a moment before sighing. 'Yugi why is it you let everyone else in school beat you up, but you practically break your neck for someone you don't even know?'

"Who are you Yugi Motou?" she whispered before turning and heading home. Questions still heavy in her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N Since this took so long to post, I'm going to post tomorrow. I also have a request. Since no one out there seems to know whom Shaddi, Malik, and Isis look like, I'm going to have to make things up! You still have time though to let me know, so I suggest you hurry. I don't want any flames about how I got their hair color wrong or personalities screwed up. You can send me an email you know. Plus, I want to reach my goal of 50 reviews (I really want 100 but I don't want to aim too high) so people R&R. It isn't that hard. I do it all the time! 

Anyway…maybe if I don't get all the reviews I want I'll kill off a character…I wonder which one though…hmmm…if you don't want to see anyone like…let's say Bakura or Yugi hurt, then you'll review…

Yami: Isn't that blackmail?

Crystalia: Of course not! I only use envelopes from Morning Glory! Therefore, it's cutie mail!

Yami: You're sick! Please…just R&R before she does something stupid…


	6. Chapter Six

A/N It's been too long since I posted, don't you agree…I'm sorry but like JennyLei and I posted…blame Con Edison! Well…I just got over a bad case of writer's block and I've made this chapter a bit to long, but it's good so it's ok. I still ain't walking right so I have to stay home, but due to the heat wave I couldn't turn on my computer, then I got in trouble so my mom wouldn't even let me in the room with the thing! You wouldn't think you'd get in so much trouble for hiding a kitten in your room…well my mom said no pets…ever…~.~ it not fair!!!!!!! Anyway for those of you who like Card Captor Sakura check out my bio for the new fic. It should be up soon. I think I can handle writing two fics at one time…maybe…

Oh and I have a warning, if you are offended by vulgar language, senseless violence, and stuff like that then don't read this chapter. And a reminder, It's been a year since Yugi's mom died and his grandpa DISAPPEARED! Everyone thinks Jiichan died but he didn't people! Remember that o.k. It's kind of important!

Disclaimer I don't know why you people find so much pleasure in breaking my heart…but if it allows me to torture my favorite characters I'll admit it…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…I hope you're happy… *runs off stage crying*

Sakuya: For making my hikari cry I shall have to destroy you *uses magical sword to kill crowd of lawyers*

Yami: Haven't you ever heard that violence is not the answer?

Sakuya: Of coarse it isn't…Will I use violence is the question…Hell ya is the answer!

Yugi: She's as crazy as Crystalia is…

Yami: I know…I know…

****

Chapter 6

Breaking Point

Yugi slowly crept into the house. There were no lights on which made him nervous. As quietly as possible Yugi shut the door. He had no idea why he was so jumpy. His father hadn't been home for two days now, but he just had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was about to happen. He was about to go upstairs when the living room light clicked on confirming his fears. His father was home.

"And just where the hell have you been?" Takachi spat, standing up from his chair. A bottle hit the floor littering glass everywhere but the man seemed not to notice.

Yugi stood in silence as the man stumbled over to him and braced himself for that blow which was eminent, but none ever came.

"Shit…she was right… where the fuck did you get that thing from?" his father asked.

For a moment Yugi had no idea what the man was talking about but soon he realized it was the puzzle. He hadn't been hiding it like he normally did because his father hadn't been around. Yugi could see greed in his father's eyes and he involuntarily took a step back. Takachi made a wild grab for the puzzle, but Yugi managed to duck and get to the other side of the couch.

"Why you little piece of shit…didn't I ever teach you to respect your elders?" Takachi said as he advanced on Yugi.

"You…can't have this…" he stammered, clutching the puzzle as he backed away.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what I can or can't do? You fucking little prick, give that to me."

Yugi could feel Yami's concern and anger, but he refused to let his darker half switch with him. He knew Yami would have no problem hurting his father and Yugi didn't want that to happen. It was taking everything he had to keep his dark half in check. Yugi ducked again as his father lunged at him. Takachi was unable to stop himself from crashing headfirst into the wall. There was a sickening crack and then the older man slumped to the floor.

"Oh my god! Is he…"

//No…the teme isn't dead, but get out of there before he gets up. //

Yugi turned to follow Yami's instructions, but suddenly realized he was forgetting something very important to him. Without thinking twice Yugi ran upstairs to his room.

//Aibou? What do you think you're doing? //

/I know Yami, but I can't leave until I get something. It's important…/

Yugi reached his under his bed and brought out silver framed picture. He couldn't help taking a moment to gaze at the happy scene of himself at a very young age, his mother, his father, and his grandfather. All smiling. All happy. All a family.

/I miss them Yami…/ 

//I know aibou…I know…//

/I just wish we…could have all stayed together…like this…/

Yugi quickly wiped away his tears and stood, putting the precious picture into his backpack. Quickly he turned and went back downstairs where he paused before his father's prone form.

"What made you change dad? I would have helped you…I only wish you had been there…we could have healed together…dealt with the pain of mother and Jiichan's deaths but…I'm sorry…" he whispered softly before turning and staring to walk towards the door. Suddenly he felt a strong grip on his ankle, which caused him to trip and fall.

"You fucking shit…" Takachi spat, standing up and holding his head. "That fucking hurt. Now stop playing around and give me that damn Millenium Puzzle."

Yugi looked at his father in both horror and confusion. "How do you know about the Millenium Puzzle?" he asked as he too got to his feet.

"None of your fucking business." Takachi said.

Once again Yugi could feel Yami trying to leave the puzzle but he still wouldn't let him.

/Gomen nasai Yami…I don't want him to hurt you…/

//Damn it Yugi! Stop trying to hold me back! He won't hurt me. //

There was a sudden flash of something metal and Yugi only had a second to jump out of the way as the weapon grazed past his face, causing a small trickle of blood to run down his cheek. Yugi looked in horror as his father made another blind stab with the small knife in his hand. Suddenly the Millenium Puzzle glowed a dark red and Yugi felt Yami's rage emanating from the puzzle. Takachi stepped back a bit as a boy who looked identical to his son appeared between to two. Yami's red eyes flashed with pure fury.

"So you must be Yugioh or Yami or whatever the fuck you call yourself. Yeah she told me about you." He said smiling smugly. 

Yami look ready to kill. "I don't know who told you so much about me or how you know about the Puzzle, but you're going to pay for hurting Yugi!" he yelled angrily.

Suddenly Yugi's Millenium Puzzle began to glow brightly, catching Yami's attention. "There's another Millennium Item nearby…" Yami muttered, watching as the glow slow died down.

Takachi took that moment to lunge at Yami, who wasn't paying attention. Taken by surprise, Yami couldn't protect himself as the blade pierced his shoulder causing his to yelp in pain. Yugi cried out in fear and anger and his eyes darkened from their normal gentle violet to a cold black color. Yami looked up in disbelief as he sensed the rage and hatred emanating from his light. Even Takachi seemed to sense it because he smiled and chuckled softly.

"Wha cha gonna do prick?" he asked before Yugi silenced him.

"Shut the hell up!" the small boy yelled fiercely. "I tried to protect you! I didn't want Yami to hurt you and what do you do! You stabbed him!"

"I'm all right aibou…calm down…" Yami said. He'd never seen his light so enraged and he could tell this was not going to be good.

"It's not alright!" Yugi yelled, not taking his eyes off his father. "He hurt you! He hurt me! I hate him so much!"

Yami watched as Yugi's hair was blown by the powerful energy he was using and a light began to emit for the puzzle. Takachi had no way to protect himself as a beam of light struck him in the chest, sending him crashing into the wall across the room. Yami waited until he was sure the man wouldn't be getting up before turning back to Yugi. The smaller boy's eyes were now back to normal but he was breathing heavy. Ignoring his own pain, Yami rushed forward just in time to catch Yugi before he hit the floor.

//Yugi!?//

/…tired…/

Yami sighed in relief as his hikari fell into a deep slumber. He was glad the boy wasn't seriously injured. 'We can't stay here. I have a bad feeling about that item I felt earlier.' 

Yami grunted as he lifted Yugi and concentrated. With a flash he transported Yugi to his soulroom. It would be much less suspicious to go without carrying your double in your arms. Yami took a quick look at his shoulder and decided that it wasn't too serious. He quietly slipped out the house, unsure of where exactly he should go and feeling a little lost without his aibou's guidance. Yami slipped into the night, the only thing on his mind was getting Yugi to safety.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takachi opened his eyes only to be greeted by pain and a familiar figure standing over him. Inwardly he sighed. Ever since he met this girl at that bar two days ago his life was going down the drain.

"Sakuya…great…" he muttered, sitting up. The girl made no move to help him. Instead she made sure to keep her distance.

"I almost got the Puzzle but that damn Yami got in the way, then Yugi blasted me…with something…" Takachi ranted.

Sakuya straightened. "So he has tapped into his own powers…that could be a problem…" she muttered. "What else?"

"What the hell do you mean 'what else'! I did what you asked me to do, so you gotta keep your end of the bargain." He said.

"Don't speak to me like that you mortal! You have not done what I asked and you should be grateful you still breathe!" Sakuya yelled.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at girlie'. You owe me and you fucking know it!" Takachi moved to grab Sakuya's arm but when he touched her skin bolts of electricity flew causing him to step back.

"How dare you touch me! You have failed to bring me the Puzzle and now you think you can intimidate me into giving you what you want!" she yelled. A cold grin crossed her face. "I do believe that you do deserve some sort of reward though…"

Takachi smiled greedily. "Now you're talking!"

"Yes! Anastu will be pleased that you willingly offered your soul so to help strengthen the Shadow Realm!" she shouted.

A look of confusion crossed Takachi's face as Sakuya pulled the Millenium Bell from under her cloak. She held it before her and muttered an incantation before striking it gold bell with a mallet. It's sound was rich and deep and seemed to last forever. Takachi clutched his ears in pain as glass shattered around him. Suddenly a small white orb left Takachi's chest and flew into Sakuya's open hand. She smiled as the man fell lifeless to the floor.

"I need to do that more often…" she muttered, enjoying the feeling that came after taking a soul. She could feel Crystalia's presence in the back of her mind. She had had to use a spell and put the hikari to sleep before coming here. The last thing she needed was the kid telling her how she shouldn't be taking souls and stuff like that. Sakuya gave Takachi's body a swift kick.

"That's for touching me, teme!" she said. It was then that she noticed small drops of blood on the floor. Her smile broadened as she realized the blood belonged to Yugioh. "Your time is running out pharaoh. Soon the games shall begin!" With that said Sakuya vanished into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami stopped and leaned against the wall of an alley he was in. This world was still a mystery to him and in very little time he had managed to get himself lost. He couldn't even look into Yugi's memories to see where he was because the boy was still asleep. To make matters worse his shoulder was hurting.

"Well at least the blood stopped." He muttered as he closed his eyes to think.

/Blood…Yami? /

Yami sighed in relief and took the time to thank Ra. 

/Are you all right Yami? /

//Shouldn't I be asking you that, aibou? //

/Don't change the subject! /

//I shall survive. //

/That's not reassuring. Why not switch…/

//No.//

/But Yami, you don't…/

//No, aibou. //

/Yami. You are hurt and if you return to the puzzle then you can address your wound. Plus you have no idea where you're going. /

//And you do? //

/As a matter of fact I do! /

//…//

Yugi smiled as he realized he had won an argument with Yami.

//Fine aibou…but I'll be watching. //

Yugi nodded before Yami and him switched places. Luckily Yami hadn't gotten them completely lost. In fact they were pretty close to where they needed to be.

/Daijoubou Yami? /

/I'm fine Yugi, but where are we going? /

/ Well Jiichan use to run a shop near here. He even had a little apartment over it, where he use to stay when he wasn't out in Egypt. I know dad didn't get rid of it or anything like that so we can stay there…until I can figure out what to do…/

After a while Yugi can to a stop in front of a rather nice looking store with the words 'Turtle Game Shop' in the front. For a moment Yugi seemed unsure of what to do but then he reached into his bag and after a bit of searching, pulled out a ring of keys. It took a while for him to find the right one but when he did he took a quick look to make sure nobody was around to see him enter the store before unlocking the door. He quickly turned and locked it, checking it twice to make sure it was really locked.

"I'm getting paranoid…" he muttered.

//It looks better then I expected. //

Yugi had to agree. From the way the place looked you'd never had known it was ever closed. Except for a few cobwebs and a bit of dust, everything looked in order.

/Well the shop didn't close until a month or two ago. A friend of Jiichan's ran it for a while, but he and my dad didn't get along to well because one day he just quit. I wonder why dad never sold it though. /

//Don't question the decisions of Ra. Just be glad he didn't or else we'd still be out in the cold. //

Yugi nodded and began to walk further into the store. Yami appeared by his side and inspected the selves. Picking up things here and there.

"Don't you find it a bit ironic?" Yugi asked as he searched for the door that led upstairs. It was pretty dark in there.

"What?" Yami asked, frowning slightly.

"Well it's ironic how the King of Games is staying in a Game Shop." Yugi commented, laughing.

Yami only chuckled. "You need to go to bed aibou. You're starting to sound like Jou…"

Yugi smiled as he went up the stairs. In a few moments he found a spare bedroom, he didn't want to use Jiichan's, and was soon fast alseep. Yami on the other hand had no intentions of sleeping just yet. Something was bothering him. Though he remembered little from his past life he did have a few memories here and there and something about the power Yugi had used back at the house with Takachi had perturbed him. He could have sworn he had felt the energy Yugi's powers gave off before but he couldn't remember where.

Yami sighed and looked over at his light, who was still sleeping peacefully. One thing he was sure of though, this would not be the last time Yugi's powers would manifest themselves. He only hoped they could be controlled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N There it is people! The action we have all been waiting for! More to come soon because no matter how much we all love angst, action and adventure is just as fun! Next chapter should be up soon. I promise…unless the power goes out again…they say it may storm tonight so let's hope for the best…

Anyway a personal thanks to all of you who reviewed. 0.o 50!!! Still going strong! I'm so happy! So honored…so excited! I don't know what to say or how to thank you!

Yami: You could post more often!

Jou: Or on time!

Bakura: OR you can hurry up and put me in the fic! My fans are waiting for me!

Crystalia: 0.o Geezzz you don't have to gang up on me…I have a life you know…

JennyLei: NO YOU DON'T! Unless you count staying home all day watching talk shows a life!

Crystalia: Hey! I'm on friggin vacation here!

Yugi: I think you also over use exclamation marks…kinda…

Sakuya: And did you have to make me so evil…you know I'd never really hurt you, right aibou?

Pegasus: And did you need to kill me off…so soon…Crystalia-boy

Crystalia: Oh friggin Kay…see Pega…that sounds just a little fruity if you know what I mean…

Yami: I refuse to be in a fic with that fruit

Crystalia: So I guess a lemon would be out the question?

Yami: 0.o I'm gonna pretend you didn't ask me that

Crystalia: So…nothing citrusy huh?

Yami: …are you sick!

Yugi: See there goes another one.

Crystalia: Who's keeping count?

Anzu: Well so far you've used 58 exclamation marks…if you round that to 60 and average that to every chapter you've written that's about 420 exclamation marks so far! Oh wait 421…

Crystalia: You know what…just for that little piece of worthless information you get to be in the lemon with Pegasus

Seto: Oh man…I brought whipped cream and handcuffs for nothing…

Honda: Maybe not…

Yugi: Well I'm sticking to Yami…at least he doesn't bite!

Jou: I already said I was sorry for that!

Anzu: 423…

Sakuya: …Ok...

Crystalia: This is not a lemon! Stop the suggestive talk!

Malik: Someone tell Mokuba to get his mouth off my Rod!

Everyone: 0.o'

Malik: Don't be henti…I meant the Millenium Rod

Yami: Sure…

Sakuya: Right…

Bakura: …sick dude…. that's sick….

Crystalia: Alright! That's enough sexual humor…damn…ya'll are nasty…especially you Malik…Eww…Well that's enough typing for now…Good bye everybody!!!!!

Anzu: 431…

Crystalia: I'd kill her, but then what would the point be…she so damn annoying…

Yami: She should count how many periods you use

Crystalia: SHUT UP!!! Don't give her any ideas!


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N Wow…I didn't know there were so many people out there who wanted a lemon…well…we'll see. I like to see my fans happy. The pairings will be up to you…the most requested wins. So far I have 6 for Yami/Yugi, 1 for Jiichan/Pegasus (who's the henti that wants that one?) 3 for Jou/Seto, 4 for Jou/Yugi, 5 for Yugi/Yami/Bakura/Ryou (wow a foursome…interesting…) 2 for Crystalia/Sakuya (teme!), 2 for Anzu/Mai. 6 for Yami/Bakura, 4 for Yugi/Bakura, 3 for Bakura/Ryou, 2 for Malik/Bakura, 3 for Malik/Yugi and 1 for Sakuya/Yami…and those were just the ones left in my email! Well you guys decide who's first and I'll post it as a separate fic. I happen to enjoy suggestive talk…it's funny, but I doubt there will be much in this fic because it just doesn't fit…Anyway…like I said in my review, JennyLei is forbidden to read any lemons!!! I am serious and I am also not a major Anzu fan…so don't get mad at me if her part is small or if she just drops dead…well she won't drop dead…maybe…If you really hate Anzu but like Yugi/Yami relations with a bit of Seto jealousy then read Yugi's Little Secrets. I don't remember the author's name (gomen) but it is a damn good story. IF you want me to read your fic then just ask in your review, ok… all right then…on to the fanfic!

Disclaimer: *whisper whisper whisper* 

Yami: What did you say?

Crystalia: I just did the disclaimer…

Yugi: No, You only typed whisper whisper whisper!

Crystalia: I don't want to say it!

Yami: Say what?

Crystalia: That I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…oh no…hold on…damn! You tricked me!

Sakuya: *whisper whisper*

Yami: Now what did _you_ say?

Sakuya: I called you a Seto-Lover!

Yami: It's not true

Sakuya: Why don't you tell the fans about what happened after Crystalia finished typing the last chapter?

Crystalia: Oh yeah! Someone got a booty call!!!!

Yami: Did not!!!

Yugi: So that's why you got home so late and were limping around all day…

Yami:…

Sakuya: Ha!!!

Crystalia:…never mind…can we start this fic please…

Sakuya: go ahead, aibou

Crystalia: And to all you lemon lovers out there…I don't like my yami that way so no Sakuya/Crystalia lemons…not now…not ever

Sakuya: …

Crystalia: Don't give me that sad look…the answer is no…not even in a fic…

Sakuya: I shall change your mind about that aibou!!! *runs off stage to put plot into motion*

Crystalia: Why must all the yamis always hook up with their hikaris…is it that they feel the only worthy of their love is themselves? Stop plotting Sakuya the answer is no!!!!!! I'm gonna have to talk to you yamis about this…it's not funny…the answer is still no and JennyLei get your mind out the gutter!!!!!

****

Chapter 7

Unwanted Emotions

Yugi was not happy. It was 5 in the morning and he was tired. Why was he awake at this ungodly hour? Who was responsible? Yami of coarse.

"In Egypt we always rose with the sun." Yami reasoned as he watched Yugi finish the last of his homework. He didn't totally want his hikari to go today, especially after yesterday, but Yugi was determined not to miss school.

"This is Japan Yami and it isn't right for a kid to have to get up before 8, even on a weekday." He said, closing the book he was working in. Luckily for him they hadn't had much work yesterday, so he was able to finish it all.

The events of last night were still somewhat clear in his mind. He remembered his father's desire for the Puzzle and Yami getting stabbed, but everything after that got a bit hazy. Not to mention the fact that Yami refused to answer his questions on what happened, which only made Yugi more nervous. Yugi was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Yami was watching him very closely.

"Now," Yugi began, setting his bag down on his desk. "What about breakfast?"

"I don't eat." Yami said plainly, crossing his arms.

"Ok, well I do. Let's see…I have $2.85…that's not much…" Yugi said, looking to the older boy.

"Perhaps your grandfather left money here." Yami suggested.

"That's right." Yugi exclaimed, bolting from the room. Yami followed close behind, curious.

"Jiichan use to tell me he kept a stash of money hidden away for emergencies." Yugi explained, creeping towards his grandpa's bedroom door, but suddenly he hesitated and looked up at Yami with confused violet eyes. "Isn't this stealing?"

"It's not stealing if the person is no longer alive…" Yami said, unsure of what exactly to say. In Egypt when someone died no one mourned because that person was just going home to Ra, but people of this time had lost that faith along with other things.

Yugi looked to the floor. "I know this is going to sound really stupid, but I never really believed Jiichan died…" Yami looked at the boy with surprise. "I can't really explain it. I tried to tell dad, but he…only told me I was being stupid…" Yugi laughed but it was hollow and full of sadness. "I really must be stupid. If Jiichan were still alive then he'd have been there. He would have come back for me, right Yami?"

The other boy looked away. He couldn't stand to see such pain in those amethyst eyes. It hurt Yami to know his aibou was in so much pain, but it hurt him more to know there was nothing he could do about it.

"Tell me!" Yugi yelled, causing his yami to wince slightly. For a moment Yugi's eyes darkened dangerously but after a moment pain and sorrow pushed all anger aside. "Yami…please tell me that he would have come back…that my father did love me…that I'm not alone…onegai…"

Yugi wrapped his arms around himself and fell to his knees as he cried. Yami wasted no time reaching his light's side, where he wrapped his arms around the young boy comfortingly.

"I can't tell you lies Yugi, not even half truths…" Yami said softly after Yugi's sobs had subsided. "I can tell you this though and it comes with all the honesty my soul can muster. You are not alone. I and here and nothing can separate us short of Ra himself."

Yugi looked up at him with tear streaked eyes that cause Yami's heart to ache. "Y-you…really won't leave me?"

"I promise aibou." Yami whispered. Yugi smiled and hugged his other half. "Now we have to go or else you'll be late for school and you won't get breakfast."

Yugi nodded and stood up, wiping away the last of his tears. Yami smiled as he watched Yugi enter the room. The boy was strong and would get over the pain of the loss of his family one day, or at least Yami hoped he would.

When Yugi returned holding a thick green candle Yami crossed his arms and frowned slightly. "Surely the times haven't changed to where candles are used as money?"

Yugi laughed, shaking his head. "Yami, there's money _in_ here."

"I knew that…" he replied, a bit indignantly.

Yugi turned the candle upside down revealing a pop off bottom. Inside they found $75 and a gold watch. Yugi returned the watch and put the candle back to its proper place. After Yami had returned to the Puzzle Yugi left for school, a feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crystalia woke up very slowly. She was starting to get use to this, but something was different this time. She couldn't remember what she had done or where she had gone after school yesterday. She didn't even remember getting home. To make matters worse Sakuya was alseep and didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon.

'Maybe I'm losing my mind…' she thought to herself as she got ready for school. She was still pondering what could have caused her recent memory lapse when a sudden pain shot across her head. Crystalia closed her eyes as the pain intensified. A voice suddenly became clear in her mind and the lights around her seemed to dim. 

"You killed me…it's your fault…" a male voice whispered.

Crystalia covered her mouth in shock as a figure appeared before her. It was a man, but he looked as if he had been burned alive. Skin hung from his scorched body and his head seemed to be detaching from his neck. The only thing about the man that seemed in somewhat normal was his eyes. They were a deep blue color and were staring right at her, full of rage and torment.

"I'm coming for you…" he continued, his voice raspy. "I shall get my revenge…for what you did to me…"

Crystalia screamed as the figure lurched forward, his blood covered hands reaching for her throat. She struggled against his grip, but he was still slowly cutting off her air.

/Sakuya! / Her mind screamed.

She was surprised when her yami did appear, anger vivid on her face. She grabbed Crystalia's attacker and pushed him aside. She gave Crystalia a quick look over before turning back to the threat, but he was gone.

"What the hell?" she yelled angrily.

Crystalia was shaking violently and Sakuya visibly paled. It couldn't have been her imagination because Crystalia still had red marks on her neck from where she had been choked.

"Who was that?" Crystalia asked shakily.

Sakuya didn't answer her. 'That couldn't have been him…' she thought to herself. 'He couldn't have returned…no…this can't be…'

Crystalia could sense her yami's distress and confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Nothing." She snapped, making her hikari step back. Instantly she felt bad for yelling, but right now she was feeling jumpy. "We can't stay here…"

"Huh?" Crystalia asked. "What about school?"

"Not today…I need to talk to Anastu…or something…" Sakuya muttered.

Crystalia didn't like to see her yami so upset. It made her feel nervous. "Alright…just as long as we don't have to go back to the Shadow Realm…"

Sakuya only nodded. "Let's just go…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yo Yugi!"

"Hello Yugi!"

Yugi looked up surprised to see Anzu and Jou standing by the front door to their school.

//They're waiting for you aibou. //

/I know Yami…I'm just surprised…/

Yugi smiled as he walked over to his friends. He wasn't really sure what to do since friends weren't something he had a lot of experience with.

"Hello Anzu, Jou! How are…" he greeted only to be cut off by Jou's sniffing around his backpack.

"Please tell me that's sugar bread in there." Jou said, drooling. "Sugar…bread…"

(A/N Just to let you know, sugar bread is one of my favorite things for breakfast. It's this small little roll of bread that has powdered sugar sprinkled over it. I use to get 3 rolls every morning from this bakery near my house…until I got a cavity…but I still sneak one every once in a while…Oh and I decided to give Anzu a chance. I'll never forgive her for the way she treated Yugi and Jou at the restaurant and I still think she's annoying as a bullet wound…but I have to give her some dialogue…no matter how much it hurts…and it hurts a lot…)

Yugi and Anzu sweat dropped. 

"I just gave him the last of my cinnamon bun…" Anzu whispered. "How can he still be hungry?"

"Anzu I'm surprised. I would have thought that you would understand that breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day. A growing boy needs a certain amount of sugar to survive. Right Yugi?"

"Er…I guess so…"

"See Yugi agrees with me!"

"It's hopeless…" Anzu muttered.

"Well I did buy a lot so there's enough for everyone, if you want some that is?" Yugi asked unsure.

He soon realized he didn't need to ask. Jou held his hands out expectantly and began to whimper. Anzu also looked as if she wanted one.

"Oh…hold on. I thought you just ate a roll." Jou teased.

"Shut it up!" 

They stayed outside and talked until the bell rang signaling the beginning of classes. Yugi was so busy not paying attention that he almost missed his teacher call his name.

"Yugi Motou?"

"Here."

"Crystalia Chriko?"

*silence*

"Crystalia Chriko…absent."

Yugi felt a shiver run down his spine. Everytime he heard her name he felt a sort of nostalgia. It was almost as if he knew her from somewhere, but that wasn't possible…was it? Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember seeing her until this year.

//Yugi, what's wrong? // Yami asked, sensing his confusion.

/Crystalia's absent. /

//and..//

/I don't know. Something about her is familiar, but I don't remember seeing her before this year…/

//I see…Crystalia doesn't sound Japanese to me…maybe she moved here. //

/…. /

Yugi couldn't deny it. Yami's logic made sense. Crystalia could have transferred here and perhaps he never noticed her because he never talked to anyone. But that still didn't explain the feeling of dread he got whenever he saw her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After school Yugi brought enough food to last himself for a while. As he made his way back to the shop he spotted a familiar figure across the street.

/Yami that's her. /

//Her who? //

/Crystalia…I think…/

//Aibou aren't you a bit young to be looking for a mate? //

/Yami! /

//Well you keep bringing her up! //

/…. /

Yugi watched as Crystalia stopped dead in her tracks and turned and stared right at him. For a moment she looked as if she was going to cross the street, but at the last minute she turned and ran down the block and around the corner.

/That was weird…/

//No that was rude! //

/Maybe she was late for an appointment? /

//Maybe she has no manners! //

/Yami! /

//Normal people don't run away like that! //

Yugi only shrugged his shoulders and continued home with new questions on his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Crystalia kept running until she reached her house. It scared her how close Sakuya had come to taking over but she couldn't. Her yami was already upset because Anastu seemed unable to explain what or who that man was, but Sakuya seemed to know, but she wasn't telling either. Crystalia stopped short when she saw her mother's car in the driveway. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see her mom, it's just that the woman had certain hobbies that Crystalia couldn't stand.

Sighing she entered the house, to find her mother lying on the couch watching TV. Everything looked normal, but you could never tell.

"Hi mom…" she said, looking at the woman very carefully. "I didn't expect you back so soon…"

"Yeah…our project got cancelled. Budgets and all, you know." She said, looking up at her daughter. "I see you got your birthday present."

'You mean the gift from hell?' she thought to herself. "Yes…it's very nice…."

Crystalia looked into her mother's eyes/ They weren't gray like hers, but an emerald green and they sparkled when she smiled. They didn't even have the same hair. Hers was long and straight while her mother's was a vibrant auburn and was curly and short. Despite all their differences though Crystalia loved her mother but was at a loss as to how to help her. She didn't realize she was staring until her mom sighed.

"I'm sober! You don't have to police me!" she said.

"Gomen nasai…" Crystalia muttered.

"You know I can take care of myself." She yelled. "I'm the mother and you're the child."

"If you're the mom then act like one." Crystalia retorted. "They have clinics out there…why won't you let me help you?"

"Because I don't need help. If I did I would have gotten it! You don't know how hard it is…"

"Save it mom! You're making excuses and you know it!"

Crystalia hated it when they fought like this, but she was worried. Her mom didn't understand just how much her drinking hurt her.

"I wish dad was still here…" she whispered.

She did realize she had been slapped until she felt the sting in her cheek. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes. Her mother never hit her. Is this what alcohol caused? Pain? Why did she have to hurt again? 

Her mother looked at her hand in disbelief, as if it didn't belong to her, before running it through her hair.

"Crystalia…honey…you don't understand…" she muttered.

"No…I understand perfectly…" she whispered. "You don't care that I don't want to bury another parent…"

Crystalia turned and shuffled towards her room. She cringed when she heard the front door open and close behind her. Suddenly she couldn't hold it in any more. She ran to her room and collapsed on her bed and cried her heart out.

Sakuya waited until her hikari's sobs had stopped before leaving the bell. She looked at the girl with pity. Crystalia was curled up and had cried herself to sleep. With surprising gentleness Sakuya slipped into the bed next to her and gently pet her head. She didn't know why she cared, but she couldn't help it. She understood what it felt like to care for someone but be unable to help them in any way. Sakuya stayed by Crystalia's side all night and returned to the bell early in the morning before the girl woke up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N Well a tender moment between a yami and her hikari…plus some much need Yugi angst. What will happen next? Well I'll tell you…Bakura's coming!!!!!!!! But what's this ominous shadow threatening his life? R&R to find out. Sorry that this note is so short, but it's late and I have to go. See ya soon!


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!

I am so very sorry for taking so long to update. It really wasn't my fault. First we went on a surprise vacation for 3 days… then when I got back my computer wouldn't turn on…it just kept saying 'You have preformed an illegal operation… Then when we finally managed to get the damn thing to turn on the internet wouldn't come on…then Fanfiction.net was down so I couldn't update…so now I can only type at home and post from the library…oh well at least we now have Bakura and Ryou! 

* Thousands of Bakura and Ryou fangirls scream*

Anyway about the lemon…I really don't think I can write one now that the NC-17 section is gone…sorry but the rules are the rules…maybe I should start my own lemon based website…

Bakura: It ain't fair!

Crystalia: Quit you're whining…I have enough stress…school just started and we got homework on the first day…and just to let you all know…Yami/Yugi won the lemon vote with Bakura/Ryou in a close second…but still I don't think I'm allowed to post lemons…maybe if it was rated R instead, but I'm not sure…

Sakuya: What about you and I enjeru?

Crystalia:…ok…listen cause I'm only gonna say this once…I ain't doing no female/female lemons…not for a while at least…besides I don't like lemons, I like nuts!"

*silence*

Crystalia: Oh come on! That was funny!

Bakura: Sure…if you're an ass!

Jou: Maybe you said it wrong…try this… *clears throat dramatically* I don't like lemons, I LIKE NUTS!!!

*hysterical laughter*

Ryou: dude…

Jou: Damn…

Yami: * cute smirk* And just whose nuts would those be?

Jou: Who said I like Seto's nuts?…wait…oh shit…

*Sakuya, Yami, and Bakura fall to the floor laughing.*

Crystalia: I guess we all know who came in third don't we…

Seto: Ow!

Malik: See…that's what happens when you touch my Rod!

Everyone: 0.o'

Malik: THE MILLENIUM ROD! Damn…I'm changing the name of this damn thing to the Millennium Stick or something…

Yugi: No…Millennium Stick sounds too much like Millennium Dick…

Yami: Yes Aibou?…oh….damn…

*Yugi blushes*

Everyone: O.0''

Bakura: Ha!!! Your pet name is the Millennium Dick!!! *falls to the floor laughing*

Ryou: Well…it's not as bad as you…always asking me to be the helpless pharaoh while you're the lusting thief…what are you doing with that mallet…uh-oh…

Crystalia: See, this is why it always takes forever to start the fic…can't you guys just…*sniff*…*sniff*…what the hell is that smell?

*everyone stops and covers their nose in utter horror*

Seto: It smells like…

Bakura: * Uses Irish accent* It smells like rotting fish mixed with vomit and hot ass!! Even stink would say that stinks!!!

Honda: (Geez…he never gets to talk…oh well) all right who let Anzu in here? (Listen…I don't hate Anzu…she's just the easiest to bash…all the characters have their good moments and their bad so bare with me…)

Crystalia: Someone make it stop! The horror… * eyes have look of utter horror…similar to Frodo (Elijah-chan) during the entire movie after he left the Shire…*

Sakuya: You want me to kill her?

Crystalia: No…she actually does something-useful next chapter…

Everyone but Ryou and Yugi: She DIES!!!!

Crystalia:…no…she doesn't die…in my fic Anzu is worth something…I guess I should clarify that I like the manga Anzu and dislike the anime Anzu and HATE TEA!!!!!

Everyone: .'

Crystalia: I'm calm…

Yami: *looks at Bakura* vomit and Hot Ass?

Seto: Hmm…did someone call me?

Everyone: O.0

Yugi: Um…Crystalia…

Crystalia: Yes my darling?

Yugi: Er…yeah…um JennyLei wants to know where Jiichan is…along with a lot of other reviewers….

Crystalia: How should I know?

Jou: So you lost gramps!?

Crystalia: I didn't loose him…I just don't know where he is… (See I needed him to disappear for a while, but come back later…get it)

Seto: That's the same damn thing!

Crystalia: No it's not…and why are you so angry?

Inuyasha: Yeah! Don't yell at the author!

Everyone: O.0

Inuyasha: And don't forget all you lovely ladies out there…my show has finally come to America. It's on Cartoon Network, every Saturday at l1pm. *Winks at fangirls*

Crystalia: What the hell is this a damn commercial hour? I have a fic to start!

Bakura: Then start it already!

Crystalia: Fine!

Bakura: Fine! 

Crystalia: Fine!

Bakura: Fine!

Crystalia: Fine!

Bakura: Fine!

Crystalia: Fine!

Yugi: this is gonna take a while…so I'll start the fic… Crystalia does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but she does have all the pieces to Exodia so watch out…

*Crystalia and Bakura still arguing *

Yami: Will they ever shut up?

Sakuya: I seriously doubt it…

Yugi: Anyway...on to the fic!!!

Crystalia: Alright…on a more serious note…to all of my fellow New Yorkers out there…we made it through one year…let's pray we make it through two…together…

****

Chapter 7

Bakura's Ring

Anastu sat on a golden throne surrounded by the dark void named the Shadow Realm. Sakuya was kneeling before him and bowed, showing proper respect to the god.

"You called for me my lord?" she asked.

"Yes…where is your hikari?" he asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

Sakuya frowned a little. "She is attending school while I am here."

Anastu only nodded. "Yes we have much to discuss. Your vengeance must wait until we have addressed another problem. It seems there are six more millennium items in existence. Each can either strengthen the pharaoh or aid us in our cause. Naturally we must acquire these items for ourselves."

"Yes my lord…" Sakuya muttered.

"I shall send you, your hikari, and two others on this quest…"

Sakuya blinked. Surely he didn't mean her old companions. Definitely they had gone to Ra a long time ago. Anastu seemed to sense her puzzlement.

"Yes…even through death their souls remain ensnared in my grip…"

Sakuya cringed at Anastu's words but didn't say anything. With the wave of his hand the shadows parted revealing two figures. One was a man with shoulder length whitish-blue hair and eyes, which matched. He wore long black robes and had his arms crossed and stared at Sakuya with contempt. The other was a girl, a little shorter then the man, but they both looked like they were around 18. She had dark purple hair, which was pulled up in a high ponytail

and reached her knees. Her green eyes sparkled with a mixture of mischief and malevolence.

"Isia and Tendo, it's been a long time…" Sakuya said, smiling smugly.(A/N Just to let you know…I don't care for the name Isia or Tendo, so I might change it later on…maybe)

"Too long…a millennia if I believe…" Tendo commented.

My children, it is a long journey that you face ahead of you now, but it must be done." Anastu said. "Each of you must protect the Millennium Bell holder because it is she who will return what once was and bring the Shadow Realm back to Earth for good this time!"

"What is it you ask of us my lord?" Isia asked.

"You must acquire the other Millennium items for each of them have a power which will aid us in our cause. Your first target is here in Japan and it is closer then you think. The boy who carries the Millennium Ring has the power to steal souls and it Ring itself contains the soul of a familiar tomb raider…"

At this information Tendo straightened and a dark look crossed his face.

"You must get all of the items, the Ring, Scale, Tauk, Rod, eye, and Anhk. It is said that when these items are brought together it can either strengthen the side of good or evil…naturally I'm hoping it will help our cause…" Anastu explained. With that he raised his hand and an alter appeared with four items on it. "Each of these, excluding one, are things from your past lives and should help you in you travels. Tendo I give you your Shadow staff."

Tendo reached and took the black object. (Think of something like the Dark Magician's) It had a blood red orb at the top, which seemed to glow faintly in the darkened room.

"To you, Isia, I give your Bow and Arrows of Illusion" 

Isia smiled as she picked up the quiver of arrows and placed it on her back. Each arrow had a red and black feather and seemed to be made of some sort of dark silver. The bow was an ebony shade of wood and was tied with red and black strings, which seemed to have some kind of meaning. 

"To Sakuya I give The Sword of Silence"

Sakuya quickly stepped forward and grabbed up the gold sword and looked at it for a moment, studying the intricate dragon engraving on it's silver blade, before putting it in it's sheath, which she wore on her back.

"And finally I give this to your hikari…" he said, handing Sakuya a small gold box with ancient engravings on it. She frowned slightly at the box, but bowed none the less.

"Go now my children. Sakuya, you and your hikari can use the power of the Bell to find the other items…and be aware…my siblings are some what aware of our plans and are trying to stop us…"

The trio nodded before they vanished, leaving the dark god to his thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi hated gym. He was too short and always and end up picked last. So he decided to sit on the sidelines as the class played basketball. Yugi didn't know someone was next to him until the other sneezed. Yugi looked over to see a boy with snow-white hair with slight gray-violet tint to it. He had calm brown eyes and a warm smile.

"Er…hello..." he said. 

"Hi! You must be new here." Yugi observed.

"That obvious?"

"No, but everyone knows not to sit there."

"Why?" the boy asked.

The answer came quick when the basketball bounced off the rim and conked the boy on the head.

"Yo! I'm sorry…" Jou yelled, sheepishly. "Ya alright?"

"Yah…I think so…" the boy muttered rubbing his head. After passing the ball back to Jou he turned back to Yugi. "So, you never told me your name…"

"It's Yugi Motou. What's yours?"

"Ryou Bakura…it's nice to meet you Yugi."

"Likewise…hey, you don't sound like you're from Japan?"

"Well I was born here, but I spent most of my life in Australia and Egypt."

"That sounds nice."

Yugi and Ryou talked all through gym and soon learned that they both hated sports but loved duel monsters. They agreed to meet after school and have a duel and Yugi promised to introduce Ryou to his friends also.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what's it like in Australia?" Anzu asked as they all sat in the park. (I don't know the name of 'the park' but practically all anime shows have one and they all look about the same to me…)

"It's all right, buy Egypt is way more fun!" Ryou said, taking out his deck.

"Really…how do you figure?" Jou asked. He was sitting on a bench with Anzu, while Yugi and Ryou sat one the ground preparing to duel.

"Well first thing there are the ancient pyramids…" Ryou said, an odd tone in his voice. " I bet you didn't know there was a game like this back in ancient Egypt, only then the monsters were real."

Yugi shuddered. Something wasn't right, not to mention the fact that Ryou kept looking at him funny.

"You're kidding…right?" Anzu asked.

"No…long ago there were games of immense and terrible power." Ryou explained. " The pharaohs of that time used these games for war and battles…these 'games' were known as the Shadow Games and they were played in the Shadow Realm…"

The feeling was getting stronger and Yugi could feel that something was about to happen.

"But then a stupid pharaoh came along and sealed the realm and the games away…" Ryou continued darkly. "He didn't realize the spell he cast wouldn't last more then a millennia and that all involved would be reborn again…"

/Yami?/

//I know…I feel it too…//

/What should I do?/

/I don't know aibou…//

"You sure do seem to know a lot about Egypt!" Jou said. "It's almost like ya were there or something…"

A dark smirk crossed Ryou's face and his eyes seemed to darken. "Oh…but I was there…and so were you…and Anzu…and of coarse you Yugi…"

"What are you doing Ryou?" Yugi asked as the white haired boy slowly stood.

"Getting my revenge on you Yugi…or should I say Yugioh!"

It wasn't a question. Somehow Ryou knew about Yami, but how…could that mean that Ryou had a Millenium item too. No…this person wasn't Ryou…was he?

"Who are you?" Yugi asked shakily.

"Ha! You may call me Bakura…" he said smugly as he removed something from under his shirt. "The spirit inside of Ryou's Millenium Ring!"

Anzu and Jou looked on in confusion while Yugi gasped. Suddenly the world began to darken and Yugi felt a slight pain in his chest, but didn't pay it much attention. Suddenly the Millenium Puzzle began to glow along with the Ring and Yami and Ryou appeared both looking slightly surprised.

"Where are we?" Anzu whispered.

"The Shadow Realm.." Yami muttered. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Revenge…" Bakura said. "Not to mention the fact that I want that Millenium item!"

"You'll have to duel me for it.' Yami shouted. " And promise to let my friends go if I win!"

"Bakura…please stop!" Ryou begged, grabbing the older boy's arm. " I don't want to hurt my friends."

"Shut up, hikari!" Bakura snapped, causing the boy to step back. "If it weren't for the fact that we can't share one body while in the Shadow Realm, I wouldn't have even involved you."

"Er…just what exactly is going on?" Jou asked, now beyond confused. "Why are there two Yugi's and two Ryou's?"

"It's kinda complicated…" Yugi muttered, looking up worriedly to Yami. "What are we going to do?"

"I have no choice but to play him." Yami said with a sigh.

"Your game shall have to wait until I finish with the tomb raider, pharaoh!" A voice called.

"What the…" Bakura yelled, obviously surprised. "Who's there?"

"And old friend with a score to settle." Said the voice. Suddenly a man with blue-white hair appeared from the shadows and a look of surprise crossed not only Bakura's face, but Yami's as well.

"What in the name of Ra?" Yami muttered. "What is he doing here?"

"So your memory is returning…good. For those who don't know who I am, my name is Tendo." He said looking at Yugi.

"What is this I here about you challenging me?" Bakura growled.

"Ah, yes…well you have something my master wants, Ryou…" Tendo said calmly.

"M-me?" he whispered.

"Yes…but of coarse a game shall have to be played…" he muttered looking angrily to Yami. "Such are the rules of the Shadow Realm…"

"And if we refuse?" Yami inquired.

"Then you forfeit your right to the boy!" Tendo said smugly. "It is a truly simple game, even for you Yugioh. All you have to do is make it through my maze…then Ryou and his Ring belong to you!"

"Ryou doesn't belong to anyone!" Yugi shouted. Yami smiled proudly while Ryou gave him a look of thanks.

Tendo frowned before shrugging his shoulders. "Call it what you want…"

"I still want to know what you want with Ryou and just who the hell you are?" Bakura growled.

"All questions shall be answered in due time." Tendo said. "So, do you accept my game?"

Bakura and Yami both nodded slightly and a dark smile crossed Tendo's face. With a wave of his hand a circle of dark energy surrounded both Ryou and Bakura. A look of rage crossed Bakura's face as Ryou cried out in fear before both vanished, leaving a laughing Tendo and surprised group behind.

"Where did you take them?" Yami growled.

"To the center of the maze of course…now you had better hurry…for both Ryou and little Yugi's sake!" Tendo sneered.

"Wha are ya talking about?" Jou questioned. Something about this guy told him that finding Ryou and his double was going to be very hard.

"Oh…nothing…just that no hikari can survive long in the Shadow Realm…not without losing their soul that is…"

Yami looked down worriedly at Yugi. Already the boy looked slightly pale. "Alright…where's the maze then?"

As if in response the ground began to shake violently. Suddenly a large black gate rose up behind Tendo causing everyone but Yami to gasp.

Tendo smiled. "Well let the game's begin…you have only four times to hit a dead end before you lose…see you on the maze!" 

With that the man vanished. Anzu sighed. She had a lot of questions but they would all have to wait until they found Ryou.

"I don't like this…it's too quite…" Jou muttered as they passed through the gates. The walls of the maze were an opaque marble and the floor was of dark gray stone giving the whole place a dark, cold feeling.

"Why do I get the feeling we're being followed?" Yugi muttered.

"I know…it's creepy…" Anzu added.

A sudden sound caused all but Yami to jump.

"Alright! Wha was dat?" Jou yelled.

"Calm down Jou! We're all just a bit jumpy…" Anzu commented.

"I can't stand this." He complained. "This all is rating to high on my freaky meter, plus I don't even know where or why we're all here!"

"Well yelling and panicking isn't helping…" Yami muttered. He was worried not only for the safety of his aibou's friends but the longer they stayed in this place, the sicker Yugi got, which needless to say made him a bit crabby.

"And just who are you, huh?" Jou asked.

"I am Yugi's yami." He said plainly, causing the other to stop in confusion.

"Wha?"

"I am Yugi's dark half and he is my light. The same goes for Ryou and Bakura." Yami explained.

"And where did ya come from?"

"The puzzle…" Anzu muttered only for everyone to stare at her. "I remember when Yugi was helped Jou that day…one minute he was Yugi…then he wasn't but he still was…oh wait…this is confusing…"

"Guys… I know there's a lot to explain, but it has to wait until we rescue Ryou…" Yugi said, his voice a bit strained. "I just know he's in danger…" Everyone nodded in agreement that all questions would wait until they were safe.

Suddenly several things happened at once. The floor under Yugi opened and he fell through. Anzu, who was the closest one to him, made to grab his hand, but only managed to fall in after him. Yami and Jou rushed forward, but the hole closed back up. Then an ear-splitting screech echoed through the maze. Yami looked in horror as a red eyed shadow emerged from the wall of the maze. It had sharp claws and fangs, which were headed straight for Jou.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N I know…after taking so long to post, I have no right to leave you guys with such a cruel cliffhanger…oh well…sorry, but if I kept going it would have spoiled the next chapter…plus I want reviews!!!!! So of coarse R&R…but for this month R&R not only means read & review but also recover & rebuild…sorry but I'm feeling a bit depressed today…anyway, because I do have school now, posts will be a bit hectic (I'm a senior now so I have a lot of exams!) so give me your e-mail if you want to know about updates. I promise it won't take as long as this did, but it would help if you all knew when I posted the next chapter…well…see ya later…


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N See people, true to my word, I updated…and it didn't even take three weeks this time!!! Well…we had one major cliffy back there…some of you really got mad…oh well. Cliffhangers get reviews, so too bad. Plus I gave you guys Ryou and Bakura like you wanted…you're just not going to like what I do to them in the future…anyway…here comes a chapter with the ultimate cliffhanger…but not to worry since I plan to update very soon after posting. I still want more reviews…so please…R&R…I know you guys can do it. IT really isn't that hard. I have also decided that there will be no more Request Chapters, because no one made any besides Dragonfly…instead I plan on doing a 'pack your bags and go away with Yu-Gi-Oh' fanfic. Everyone can come along for some rest and relaxation. Bring your decks and your yami's because we're going to have fun in the sun. First let me know your name, your yami's name (if you have one), your millennium item (if you have one), your favorite 10 cards that you would want too duel with, what your favorite sport is, if you like to swim, and your favorite animal. Yugi…tell them what this trip includes!!!

Yugi: A six night stay at the spectacular "Duel Monster Hotel" where you and your yami (plus two others) will share a room; all meals will be included; a sandy beach…where anything can happen; a duel monster tournament; sports competitions in swimming, volleyball, basketball, archery and more; a 'How to take over the World' conference with your host Bakura, and who knows what else. 

Crystalia: Thanks Yugi…now all you have to do to come along is leave your info in your review or email me. If you have any questions then also…email me away. I'm sorry if this is confusing…but that's the way it's gonna have to be…I may be needing descriptions later on… but for now all I need to know is who's coming and what they want to do and bring…

Yami: We're not taking a plane…are we?

Crystalia: hmm…I don't know…maybe we should take a bus…then we could sing songs!

Bakura: Ra no!

Crystalia: Well that's all about that for now….

Bakura: No one's gonna want to join your stupid vacation…it's a real dumb idea…

Crystalia: …I'm sure someone out there would like to chill in a hotel with you guys…

Ryou: How will you pick who wins each duel and sport?

Crystalia: ~.~ I don't like all this negativity…my computer will do a random choice of the names to see who duels who, and who wins each match…then I'll write out a magnificent battle between the two and every one will like it…

Bakura: Someone's full of themselves…

Crystalia: I AM NOT! You're really starting to piss me off you know! I really like this idea. I think it's cool. I want to-

Yami: You sure do think about yourself a lot…it truly a shame…

Crystalia: SHUT UP!!!

Bakura: What about my lemon?

Sakuya: Sorry…I used it to make a nice glass of lemonade…

Bakura: 0.o No!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakuya: Calm down…why don't you go eat your meatballs?

Everyone: 0.o

Crystalia: Dude…we're eating meatballs and spaghetti…sickos…

Malik: When do I get to be in this fic?

Crystalia: I don't know…

Seto: And what about me?

Crystalia: I don't know…I do know that if I don't get anyone to sign up for my fic…then I'll be really sad…

JennyLei: Oh calm down…you know Kitsuneoni and me will join…

Sandy-chan: Me TO!

Ebony: I think I'll also grace you with my presence…

Dominick: I think I'll come along too…just for fun of coarse!

Stacy: Don't forget about me!

Crystalia: …my friends are going…so that's 5 (not counting myself) already…

Yugi: Can we start the fic please…I want to know what happened…

Crystalia: Sure…if you do the disclaimer…

Yugi: As I passionately kissed my hikari, I wondered when I would make him mine. I looked into his lovely eyes and knew that tonight we make enough noise to wake the dead. I smiled as my love began to unzip my pants and fondle my throbbing d-…what?

Crystalia: *glares* Keep reading!

*Yami snatches paper and reads through it before blushing*

*Bakura grabs paper and reads through before shaking his head* 

Bakura: This is no disclaimer…this is a Yugi/Yami lemon…for shame

Ryou: Indeed…where's my copy?

Crystalia: Right here…and I added the whips and handcuffs like you asked…

Everyone: 0.o

Crystalia: he, he, he…now on to the fic…and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so chill!!!!!

****

Chapter 8

Nightmare Returns

With speed he didn't know he had, Yami ran and knocked Jou out of harms way. The creature vanished back into the wall and an eerie silence fell.

"Wha was dat?" Jou asked, breathing heavy.

"A Wall Shadow…where are Yugi and Anzu?" he questioned. There was no sign of the trap floor that the pair had fallen through and what worried him more was that he couldn't feel his light through the Puzzle. "This is bad…"

"I know…who knows were they are or what's out there…" Jou said solemnly.

"Not only that, but the game is still going on…in other words…" Yami muttered, downcast. "If they should happen to end up in a dead end…it could cost us the game…"

"So let's find 'em." Jou shouted.

"Fine…let's go. I hope the Puzzle leads us to them…" 

"We'll find them." Jou said with such confidence, Yami wondered how he could be so sure. With that the pair ran deeper into the maze.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Crystalia sighed nervously. She hated the Shadow Realm and it seemed to be pulsating with some sort of energy, which she could feel. Sakuya only smiled, which let her know something bad was going on. Despite her constant questions, Sakuya had refused to answer any of them until her training was done. For some reason Crystalia felt like either screaming or laughing. She wasn't sure which one or why. A sudden movement from her yami caught her attention. 

Silently the white haired girl pulled out a gold box with Egyptian writing all over it. Sakuya said nothing as she handed the small girl the box. A sudden sense of nostalgia washed over her, but she didn't know where it had come from.

"What is this?" she asked, whispering for some reason.

"Just open it!" Sakuya snapped.

Crystalia bit back the rude comment she had in mind and instead lifted the lid of the box. Inside sat a deck of duel monster cards. She quickly shifted through the deck stopping every once in a while to look at an unfamiliar card. When she was finished she looked up at her yami in confusion.

"Duel Monsters?" she asked, confused as to what to do.

"Yes…they are called that also. They are your to use." Sakuya said plainly.

"But I don't even play the game well…but thank you for the gift." Crystalia said smiling.

Sakuya frowned but didn't tell her hikari that the cards hadn't come from her. "You're not only going to Duel with them...but tame them as well."

Crystalia looked even more confused.

"Draw a card." Sakuya instructed.

Crystalia reached as if to draw the top card, but hesitated and split the deck before drawing. The card she drew sent a jolt through both her and her yami. It was a woman with large. Black, angel-like wings. She wore tight fitting black pants and a revealing, tight-fitting, black shirt. She had very long jet-black hair and cold looking brown eyes. The card read Angel of Death (3000/2900) Instantly Crystalia knew that this was her favorite card.

"Now take the card and concentrate on it…clear your mind and think of only the card before you and the power within you." Sakuya said, taking the box away from her.

Crystalia nodded before closing her eyes. Sakuya watched with a mixture of hope and impatience. It never took her this long to summon a monster. After what seemed like eternity the card was engulfed in a black burst of flames before it disappeared. Sakuya smiled with satisfaction as slowly the Angel of Death appeared before her hikari. She levitated a few feet off the ground, but stood proud and powerful. In her hand was a violet staff with a claw at the top, which was holding a black orb. The angel flexed her wings and stared down at the small girl who had summoned her as if awaiting orders.

Sakuya was about to tell Crystalia what to do next, when the energy around them seemed to change. Suddenly Crystalia's eyes shot open, only now they were a glowing black color and she let out a pain filled scream. Crystalia fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. The Angel of Death imitated the girl's movements. Sakuya reached out to Crystalia, but was blocked by an invisible shield.

"Stop…no…not again!" Crystalia cried.

"Crystalia?! What is wrong?" Sakuya yelled, worry evident in her voice.

"Make it stop…onegai…it hurts…" Crystalia yelled, before screaming again.

This time, the energy surrounding her seemed to grow and billow around her like the wind, but in an instant the gale ceased and the Angel of Death turned back into a card. Before Crystalia could hit the floor Sakuya was by her side, the barrier now gone. She learned through the Bell that her hikari had passed out. Something about what her light had said struck her as odd.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Crystalia…" she said, lifting the smaller girl in her arms with tenderness. "But I have a feeling that it lies somewhere in your past…and until I learn what it is that you're fighting against…you won't be able to reach your true power…"

With that Sakuya vanished, determined to find some answers, leaving her companions to take care of their new guests.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi cried out as he hit the stone floor and before he even had a chance to recover, something landed on his chest, taking his breath away.

"Where am I?" a familiar voice asked.

"Anzu?!" Yugi gasped.

"Oh my…Yugi! I am so sorry. Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine…" Yugi muttered. "Where are Yami and Jou?"

"I don't think they fell down here with us…" Anzu said, standing up to look around.

It looked, if that's possible, darker here then where they were before, but for all Anzu could tell they were still in the maze. A sudden gasp from Yugi made her jump.

"What happened?" she asked, surprised by the fearful look in his eyes.

"I…I can't sense Yami…" he whispered.

Anzu shuddered. That couldn't be good. "Don't worry. I'm sure he and Jou are fine… she said, trying to make Yugi feel better. "So…which way do we go?"

Yugi sighed. "I don't know…"

"Well do you think the puzzle could help?"

"I don't know Anzu." Yugi said. "I don't even know what it does, other then Yami…"

"Alright then…maybe your Millennium Puzzle can lead us to Ryou's Millennium Ring." Anzu suggested. "And I'd bet that Yami would be there too."

Anzu's excitement was contagious. "Maybe you're right…it's worth a try." Yugi said. Sheepishly he held out the Puzzle. "Where is Ryou?"

Nothing.

"Where is Bakura?"

Nothing.

"Why isn't this working?" Yugi asked, his hope failing.

"Maybe you're not asking the right question…" Anzu offered.

Yugi exhaled and concentrated. "Where is the Millennium Ring?"

The puzzle began to glow faintly and the pointed end turned and faced the left.

Anzu smiled. "See! I knew you could do it."

"Yeah…" Yugi muttered weakly.

The pair began to walk in the direction that the puzzle had pointed out for them. Anzu was worried because Yugi seemed to be having trouble breathing, but the boy insisted that he was all right. A sudden shadow in the path in front of them, made them both stop.

"What is that?" Yugi asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"I don't know, but it's blocking our way." Anzu replied.

Carefully the two walked toward the figure. The Puzzle began to glow faintly, casting a light on their obstructer's face. It almost seemed as if the shadows themselves feel away because Yugi could clearly see the man's face. Those familiar eyes and cold as ice smile. 

"N-no…it can't be…" Yugi whispered. His heart pounding with fear.

Anzu looked from the man's apathetic stare, to Yugi's look of pure horror. "What's going on here?" she demanded, looking at the tall man.

"Well, well, well." The man said, crossing his arms smugly. "It's nice to see you again Yugi."

Yugi stepped back, clutching the Puzzle. "No…not again…onegai…mot again…"

"What's wrong?" the figure asked with mock concern. "Aren't you going to say hello to your own father?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N Well that was one hell of a cliffhanger. Probably the worse one I've ever written…oh well. They keep the story flowing and help bring in reviews. You will review, right? Please!!!!! It's not that hard you know…the more reviews I get…the quicker I will update ok…10 tops. Don't forget that I want to make 100 reviews one day. Is that too much to ask for? NO!!! Oh...and I don't plan to use as many vulgar words as I use to, even though a very violent chapter is coming up next. Oh and to JennyLei…I know I promised you more lines…but I ran out of space…but I promise you the next chapter will focus more on you in the A/N's…ok!!! Anyway, see ya later, and I promise to update soon...if I get my 10 reviews that is… Ja! =^.^=


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N First off I want to apologize. My disk that contains this fic…kinda got a virus or something because all the things typed on it _mysteriously_ got deleted. Anyway then I had to find and type on a new disk…which I later lost at the library. Well I'm gonna keep this note short. I have noticed and have gotten a few comments about how long my Author Notes are and I'm afraid I have to admit that I do talk too much and that's what keeps the chapters from being so long. However, I will keep having A/N's because the jokes are priceless!

Now when it comes to the Angel of Death card…it's made up. There is no such card, and it can beat the Blue Eyes White Dragon but it is not stronger, because it IS a ritual card. I didn't include that part for two reasons. 1) When Crystalia used it, she used the card itself…minus the ritual, because it would have been a confusing scene otherwise. 2) You will NEVER see the Angel of Death in any duels in this fic until the very end. So it isn't the ultimate card and you won't be seeing it again for a long, long, LONG time. Next thing is that, YES Seto, Malik, Shadi, and Isis will appear in this fic. I DON'T KNOW WHEN! I promise that they will. Finally I need more people for this trip. If I don't get ten more people by the time the next chapter is posted, then only the people who signed up will be able to go. I'm sorry but the bus isn't going to wait forever…and I need a vacation…

Finally, I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my good friends, Stacy who lost someone very close to her. I understand that it hurts, but cherish the memories now and cry later when you think you might be forgetting all the good time you had…now on to the fic…Malik do the disclaimer.

Malik: Crystalia doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but is accepting offers from anyone willing to sell it…even Pegasus…damn…that's desperate…

****

Chapter 9

Nightmares and Illusions

"What's the matter with you boy?" Takachi asked, taking a step forward. "Don't you want to give your father a hug?"

"H-how?" Yugi muttered, taking a step back.

"What? You mean how did I end up here? Simple, that bitch Sakuya banished me to this forsaken place as punishment for not getting the Puzzle from you…" Takachi said, anger clear in his voice. "But you know that in the end it was all your fault…"

Yugi looked in horror as his father slowly lifted up his short revealing a massive gash across his stomach. The skin in the area also seemed to be severely burned. Anzu also gasped in both disgust and terror.

"What don't you remember what you did to me? How you attacked your own father?" Takachi said, enjoying the look of fear on his son's face. "Sure Sakuya took my soul, but you stole my life!"

"N-no…that's not true…" Yugi whispered. He didn't remember ever attacking his father, but something told him the man wasn't lying. Why couldn't he remember what had happened that night. Everything seemed so blurry and confusing.

"How could you son?" Takachi whispered, breaking into Yugi's thoughts." Haven't I always kept food on the table…cloths on your back? You know you killed me, just like you killed your mother!"

Even though Yugi knew that what his father was saying was a lie, those last words struck a fear deep in his very soul, which he tried not to dwell on. A fear that it was all somehow his fault. Yugi's legs gave out and he fell to his knees, crying.

"That's right son…know that your killed your family." Takachi whispered, his eyes glowing slightly. "Know that there is only one way to amend your mistakes."

Yugi's eyes glazed over and he stopped crying. Anzu knelt and shook her friend, but he didn't respond.

"What did you do to him?" Anzu yelled, glaring at the man.

"I only showed him that there is only one way for him to pay for killing his family" Takachi said.

"You lair! Yugi never killed anyone. I know for a fact that Yugi's mom died for a virus or something and that his grandfather died in a plane crash. So you' re a lair!" Anzu yelled, holding Yugi in an embrace. "Yugi's the most gentle, kind person I know…he's almost like an angel…and if. And I strongly emphasize the IF…if he did attack you, I'm sure it was because you're such a cold, hearted teme!" 

Takachi's eyes flashed with anger, but he gave a quick chuckle. "You little bitch…" Suddenly several dark claws came out of the maze wall and grabbed Anzu. They pulled her back and pinned her tightly to the wall causing her to cry out in pain.

"Someone should have taught you to stay out of other's family affairs." Takachi spat, turning back to Yugi, who was still kneeling on the floor, gazing blankly at nothing. He raised his arm and smiled darkly. (Picture like when someone is throwing a baseball…get it?)

"This is for taking Asitire away from me!" he yelled before releasing an icy gust of wind upon Yugi's small form. Anzu watched in horror as her friend was thrown back, causing small cuts and bruises to appear on his arms. Through the gale Yugi didn't flinch or cry out, not even when he hit the ground.

"Stop it!" Anzu yelled, fighting against her restraints. "You're hurting him! Yugi!"

Both father and son paid the girl's cries no attention. Again Takachi prepared to attack his unarmed son.

"This is for taking away the thing I loved most!" he screamed. Again Yugi was bombarded with the deadly wind and again he was thrown back. Yugi made no sounds, so there was no way to know if he was feeling the blows or not. His silence seemed to enrage Takachi even more.

"I can still feel that you don't hate me! Why don't you hate me? Don't you see how much pain I caused you? Why don't you hate me?" Takachi asked, more to himself then anyone else. "You should hate me…just like you mother did! If she didn't hate me then why did she leave me here alone? Why?"

In a fit of rage Takachi unleashed a tornado on poor Yugi. The small boy was slammed into the wall of the maze and Anzu flinched at the sight of the impact of his head on the dark marble. A thin trickle of blood fell from Yugi's hairline, like a tear…a tear of blood. Takachi stopped his attack, breathing hard, which caused Yugi to fall several feet to the stone floor.

Anzu watched as a sword appeared in Takachi's hand. She also noticed that his eyes seemed to have lost their hard edge and didn't seem so full of anger and rage as before. With a haunted face Takachi raised the sword over his son's chest. All malice seemed to be drained out of him.

"Oh no! Yugi get up, onegai! No Stop! STOP!" Anzu screamed, but it was to no avail. 

"I should have died with you Asitire…we should have been together forever…" Takachi whispered, closing his eyes.

Anzu screamed as the blade began it's decent towards Yugi's heart. Time seemed to slow and everything went deathly quiet. Suddenly the Millenium Puzzle exploded with light, causing Takachi to stop and stumble backwards. After a moment the claws that held Anzu disappeared, which sent her weakly to her knees. As the light receded Anzu was able to make out a remarkable scene. Someone was holding Yugi. It was a woman with golden bangs and long black hair, which had red tips. She also had gentle violet eyes and her skin seemed to glow faintly. She also had massive white, feathered wings, which flexed protectively over both herself and Yugi. She looked like an angel.

"No…it can't be…" Takachi muttered, backing up some more as the woman fixed him with a saddened gaze.

In her arms Yugi stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Violet met violet, pain met pain, and sorrow met sorrow. All the pain in his body was forgotten as Yugi looked into those familiar and missed pools of amethyst.

"Mother…" he whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Yes darling…I know you hurt…but our time to speak is not now…so sleep." Asitire said, gently but firmly.

Almost at once Yugi's eyes closed and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Asitire looked at him with a pained expression before turning to Takachi.

"Asitire? How?" he asked, his voice unnaturally gentle.

"Oh my darling…why do you hate me so much?" she asked.

Takachi stepped back as if physically slapped. "No…I never hated you…I love you now with all my heart…but it wasn't enough…you left me anyway…"

"Takachi…you stopped loving me the moment you began to blame Yugi for my death. You abused him and put a fear in his heart that no child should ever have…you blamed him, even though you knew that my death was no one's fault but my own…"

Takachi looked as if he was going to say something, but Asitire raised her hand, silencing him. "It's true…but that still doesn't excuse the way you treated our son…and the way you let Anastu consume your soul and feed you lies."

"I understand now that what I did was wrong…but you don't understand how much it hurt…" Takachi said.

"I do…more so then even you. I understand because each day I had to watch as my family…two of the people I love most…spiraled down a dark path." Asitire's eyes sparkled with tears. "Our son has a hard task set before him, predestined and unavoidable."

"I know…"

"Then you should also know that he needs our help and protection. He needs his parents and now we can't be there for him in the way that we should…"

"Why are you here Asitire? To tell me things I already know?"

"No…my mission was to cleanse your heart, stop you from totally losing your soul to the Shadow Realm and bring you home…"

Takachi looked to the floor, before looking up surprised. "Home?" he repeated, confused. "Surely you don't mean heaven. No. This is where I belong…in the Shadow Realm…"

"No!" Asitire said so firmly that Takachi flinched slightly. "No soul, no matter how much pain it has cause or evil it has done should ever come here. This place is full of a timeless evil that none should stay in for too long."

When Asitire said that last part she gave Anzu a quick look. "My Father has a place for you…so long as you are truly sorry and also promise to help us in the future…" she said softly.

Takachi raised an eyebrow. "You need my help?"

"Your son needs your help…"

"I am willing to help…but I still don't think I deserve such a glorious afterlife…after all that I have done…"

"You don't…but once you enter my Father's Gates…then you shall be reborn."

Asitire gently kissed Yugi before setting him gently on the floor. Then she turned to Anzu. "Watch over him please…keep him out of too much trouble." She said. Anzu could only nod as the angel turned and took Takachi's hand.

With a small smile Asitire took Takachi's hand. "Don't be afraid my love…" she said gently. "I'm here…we're together again…" After that the pair vanished leaving Anzu and Yugi in the Shadow Realm, though it didn't seem as dark as it use to.

(A/N I know some of you are mad that Takachi wasn't punished in the internal flames of hell for all eternity for hurting Yugi the way he did…but I wanted to make him a good guy, because I'll need him to be later on…plus you know what they say. When a bad guy turns good…it only means that there's a worse bad guy waiting to make his debut.) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou slowly opened his eyes. Someone was screaming and in pain. Though his vision and mind was somewhat clouded, Ryou could tell who it was. His yami, Bakura. Slowly Ryou lifted himself off the floor, his eyes wide with horror at the scene before him. A short distance away Bakura seemed to be tied to a post of some kind. A girl with long, dark purple hair stood before him, smiling mischievously. In her hand was a small dagger, which had a silver hilt and was covered in his yami's blood.

"What's wrong Bakura-chan?" the girl asked playfully. "Does it hurt? Too bad…I'm having way too much fun to stop."

"Stop fucking around Isia…just get this over with!" Bakura spat, blood dripping down his face.

Isia took a step back. "Such language Bakura-chan!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"And rude too!" Isia's eyes seemed to glow. "We'll just have to teach you some manners…"

Bakura clenched his teeth as the dagger made contact with his shoulder. The cut wasn't deep but Isia wasn't finished yet. Smiling she gripped the dagger tighter and a bit of electrical sparks flew before she sent an entire volt through the weapon, into Bakura's body. Again screams of pain reached Ryou's ears. Though his heart told him to go help his yami, his mind told him otherwise.

'What if I go help him and he takes over again? He could hurt someone…he could hurt me again.' He reasoned to himself. Another volt and another scream of pain. 'I have to help him. He's my other half…he's a person, isn't he? I have to help him…don't I?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi's eyes shot open and he looked around him fearfully. The first thing he noticed was that his father was gone and so was the angel that was his mother. The second thing he noticed was that Anzu was kneeling over him, concern etched on her face. 

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"About half an hour." Anzu said, smiling slightly.

"It felt like half a month…" He commented, before standing up. "I guess we should keep going, right?"

Anzu smiled. She had been worried that Yugi would be to depressed to continue, but she should have known that her friend would be all right. 

"Yeah…" she said softly.

Yugi nodded before pointing to a tunnel off to the left. "It's that way to Ryou…at least that's what the Puzzle is pointing at…"

"Then that's the way we'll go."

They had barely gone three steps before the Puzzle's glow intensified and Yugi stopped, fear in his eyes. Anzu looked around, worried that something new had decided to attack or worse Takachi had somehow changed and was back. It was soon apparent though that they were not the one's in danger.

"Yugi?" she asked, unsure.

"It's…it's Ryou…something's wrong." He whispered, before running ahead. "We have to hurry!"

Anzu didn't ask, she only hurried to catch up with Yugi. Inwardly she wondered what could have happened, but after a moment a terrifying scream reached her ears, causing them both to stop. It sounded like the scream of someone just before they die. Painfully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N Well I could end it here…

Bakura: You won't if you want to live to see a new day!

Crystalia: Is that a threat?

Bakura: No! It's a promise!!!

Crystalia: u_u such anger…

Bakura: Who died? Just tell me?

Ryou: Was it me? I know it was me…and I just got here…

Crystalia: Who said anyone died?

Ryou: So we're all right?

Crystalia: Well… . umm….

Sakuya: Maybe you both died!

Yami: Hmm…

Ryou & Bakura: NO!!!!!!!

Crystalia: Oh well…we will see who died next chapter…

Bakura: NO! *pulls out massive candy bar* You will finish now or else the candy gets it!!

Crystalia: 0.0 I will finish now!!! Give me candy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura closed his eyes and coughed up some blood. He was aware his hikari was awake but he didn't expect the boy to do anything. His light was weak…too weak.

"You know Bakura-chan," Isia said, bringing him back to reality. "My lord never said both of you needed to be alive…all we really need is the Ring and the boy as bait."

She began to play with the dagger, pressing it into his skin but not drawing blood. "One shock to the heart and this could all be over you know…that or you could join us and serve the Shadow Realm."

"And have to work with your twisted ass, hell no!" Bakura spat. "Not for all the tombs in Egypt!"

Isia stepped back, her face full of anger. "Fine then! Die! See if I care!"

With that she plunged the dagger into Bakura's chest. He screamed out as the blade dug into his chest. Isia stepped back and her body began to glow and give off sparks. Bakura closed his eyes, knowing that this attack would be the end of him. He heard the crackling of electricity and knew that this was it, but what he heard next caused his eyes to fly open with shock and fear. He heard a scream and saw the same one he had said was too weak to be of any use. Bakura saw Ryou standing between him and Isia, taking the deadly attack.

Suddenly the Ring around both Ryou's and Bakura's necks began to glow and a white beam shot at Isia, who seem surprised, but she vanished before it could hit her. As the electricity began to die down, Bakura somehow managed to free himself from the post and he caught his hikari before he hit the floor. The younger boy was deathly pale and still. Ignoring his own pain Bakura felt Ryou's chest and let out a scream of pure anguish, which traveled throughout the Shadow Realm, when he realized that the boy's heart wasn't beating. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura: that's worse then before!

Ryou: I knew she was gonna kill me off. U_U everyone always kills me off.

Bakura: Finish it!

Crystalia: =^.^=

Bakura: ~.~

Sakuya: You Fool! You should have given her the candy after…now she's too hyper to write anymore!

Bakura: NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: . I'd laugh…but I don't even find this funny…

Yugi: *crying uncontrollably* POOR Ryou!!!!!!!!!

Crystalia: =^_^=

Bakura: …oh well…she'd better hurry with the next part or else I'll…

Sakuya: or else you'll WHAT?

Bakura: sit over here quietly…

Crystalia: ^.^ I'll update soon…promise JA until next time!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N Like I promised I'm going to keep this note short. I would like to thank all of you for reviewing and helping me to reach my goal…now let's try for 150!!! I know you all can do it. I also would like to say that I didn't appreciate all the threats I got about Ryou…chill. Who said he was dead anyway?

Bakura: You DID!!!

Crystalia: well…yeah I did but still…I was scared to leave my house for a while there…

Ryou: May we please start the fic so I can find out what happens?

Crystalia: . Ok then…Yami do the disclaimer!

Yami: Crystalia does not own Yugi-Gi-Oh nor does she claim to own "Simple and Clean" from Kingdom Hearts, by Utada Hikaru.

****

Chapter 10

Haunting Secrets

Sakuya silently appeared in her hikari's room and gently laid the fatigued girl down on her bed. As she began to walk away a small hand reached out and clutched her wrist.

"Please…don't leave me…please?" Crystalia whispered her gray eyes full of tears.

For some reason Sakuya took pity. She delicately sat on the bed and held her light close to her. At once the small girl began to cry, which worried Sakuya because she didn't know what was wrong. After Crystalia's sobs had subsided, Sakuya decided that now was the time to talk about what was troubling her.

"Tell me hikari, what is troubling you?" she asked. Crystalia's silence only made her more persistent. "Whatever it is it has effected your powers. Now tell me what plagues your mind."

"N-no..." Crystalia whispered.

"We shall not leave until you tell me."

"N-no..."

"If you don't tell me then you'll never tap into your gifts."

"My curse...I don't want to..." Crystalia muttered.

'At least now we're getting somewhere.' Sakuya said to herself.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Sakuya asked gently.

"Why won't you tell me why you hate Yugi's yami so much?" Crystalia countered.

"You're too young to hear that tale..." she replied softly.

"I've seen worse...far worse..." Crystalia whispered.

"Crystalia," Sakuya said firmly, tilting the girl's head so she could see her eyes. "There is something wrong, which is causing you to fight against your powers. When I first came to you...when you first put on the bell, I saw all of your life so far..."

Crystalia shivered but Sakuya continued. "There is a deep fear in your heart and memories hidden even from yourself..."

Sakuya's eyes seemed to glow. "You...you don't understand..." Crystalia whispered, aware that her yami was going to enter her mind. Sakuya said nothing as the glow intensified and the eye of Ra appeared on her forehead.

"I...I...killed someone..." Crystalia whispered just before Sakuya opened the forbidden memory.

~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~

A five year old Crystalia sat it the passenger side of a car. She was smiling and looking up a man with black hair that had white streaks, like her own. In the background a song played and a gentle breeze flowed through the open windows. (A/N I changed the words to this song are a bit so it would fit the story better.)

__

You're giving me, to many things…lately

You're all I need… oh oh

You smiled at me…inside

"Where are we going daddy?" she asked.

"Oh…no where special…" he said, nonchalantly.

__

When you walk away,

You don't hear me say,

Please…oh baby

Don't go

"Daddy…I love you." Crystalia said, feeling that he should know.

"I know that darling…I've always known…and I always will…no matter what" he said, taking a moment to look down at his young daughter.

__

Simple and clean

That's the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let you go…

A sudden screech made Crystalia's father turn his attention back to the road. There was a moment when the car seemed to be swerving in all directions. Crystalia was sure the world was turning, but in reality it was the car. After what seemed like eternity the car came to a rest in a ditch and all went black.

__

Hold me…

Whatever lies beyond this morning…

Doesn't matter at all…

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all.

Nothing's like before.

Crystalia stood at the foot of a bed, her head wrapped tightly in bandages along with her arm. She gray eyes were full of tears and she seemed unsteady on her feet. A soft beeping could be heard and that sound filled her with dread. 

"Daddy…please come back…" she whispered softly.

The beeping became slower.

"I love you…doesn't that count?" she asked.

'beep' 'beep' 'beep'

"Don't you care?"

The short beeps were replaced by a long drawn out beep, which echoed throughout the room like a death toll.

__

I wish you knew…oh baby

The things that I… would say

You made me love…you only

Unexpectedly the door to the room entered and a slender nurse entered hurriedly followed by a doctor. They each paid Crystalia no attention as they bustled around her father in an attempt to revive him. After what seemed like forever the doctor turned off the machine and the beeping stopped. Then he solemnly covered her father's scared and bandaged face, before leaving the room. The nurse however turned and looked down at Crystalia with a mixture of pity and anger.

"You shouldn't be in here…" she scolded, taking Crystalia's arm.

__

When you walk away,

You don't hear me say,

Please…oh baby

Don't go

"Daddy…wait…hold on…what happened? Why did you cover his face and unplug that thingie? Why?" Crystalia asked.

"Honey…listen. Your father is dead…your mother will be here in an about an hour…so go back in your room and lay down…you shouldn't be out of bed anyway…" the nurse explained, hurriedly.

"Dead…" Crystalia repeated, unsure. "No…he can't be…he said he loved me, so that means he'd never leave…right?"

The nurse sighed. She didn't want to explain the facts of life and death to a five-year-old. That was her mother's job.

"Let's go." She said simply and sharply, but Crystalia wouldn't budge.

"No! I won't leave! Daddy…please wake up! Please don't be dead…I need you…please…"

__

Simple and clean

That's the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let you go…

Suddenly something inside of Crystalia stirred as if reacting on her sorrow. She could feel it bubbling inside of her, yearning to be released. The room went darker and the shadows seemed to expand around them. Startled to nurse let out a scream but it was too late. The air around them went cold, as they were taken to a barren plain which had no sky or ground. No horizon or any clouds, just black plains shrouded in a murky, black mist. The nurse looked around confused, while Crystalia stopped crying.

"Where are we?" the nurse asked.

"The Shadow Realm…" Crystalia whispered, though she had no idea were the name had come from or how she knew it.

A sudden sleepiness overcame Crystalia and she could feel whatever had surged inside her before also quickly going back to where ever it had come from. By now the nurse had stepped away from her surveying the Shadow Realm.

"Wait! Something's happening…" Crystalia shouted. 

The woman turned around just as Crystalia returned to the normal realm. She collapsed to the floor and something heavy landed on top of her. It took a moment for her to realize that it was the nurse only now she was still as stone and had a look of pure horror etched on her face. Crystalia screamed until someone came and lifted the body off of her.

__

Hold me…

Whatever lies beyond this morning…

Doesn't matter at all…

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all.

Nothing's like before.

Crystalia curled up on the floor, not listening to the concerned voices of the doctors surrounding her. All she felt was deep fear and anguish. She didn't understand what had happened, but something told her that a part of that nurse was still in the Shadow Realm and would remain there for all eternity. Just before a stifling darkness over came her mind, Crystalia swore never to allow that place to be opened. Never to let whatever resided inside of her awaken…never to kill again.

~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~

Sakuya sighed, as the link was broken. She wasn't too surprised to find her hikari alseep next to her. Absentmindedly she brushed a stray strand of hair from the sleeping girl's eyes. If it had been anyone else she wouldn't have cared whether he or she were in pain or not. If it had been another time she probably would have just threatened the girl into submission. However, this was her light and she would always remain by her side because for some reason, Sakuya cared about this girl.

"You and I young one..." she whispered, her face clouded. "We share a common pain...though there is still a chance to heal yours, where as mine has doomed my soul forever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bakura cried out once again, though this time not as loud. His throat hurt, but it paled in comparison to the pain in his heart. His light wasn't suppose to die, he wasn't supposed to be brave.

'Why would he do that? After all I did to him...why would he save me? Why?' Bakura said to himself as he gazed down at the calm look on Ryou's face. 

"You idiot! Why would you throw your life away for me! Why?" Bakura yelled, but knew he would get no answer, none at all. "What were you thinking? Baka! Don't you know that you're too weak...too weak to show such strength...didn't you know?"

By now Bakura was openly crying, (Yes people! He's getting emotional!) and holding Ryou close to him. A faint sound behind him caused Bakura to turn around. Since they were in the center of the maze there were four openings that lead into the middle. (Like in those mazes on Neopets...get it?) There, in the one behind him, stood the pharaoh's hikari and the girl who was with them. They were both panting, which told him that they had run to get there...but it was to late. When Bakura realized that Yugi was staring at him, Bakura turned away and hung his head.

"Ryou..." Yugi whispered, tears streaming down his face as he walked closer.

Anzu just remained silent, carefully keeping an eye on Ryou's yami, since it was him who brought them hear and she was almost positive that he was the one who had screamed a while ago.

"What did you do to him?" Anzu yelled, causing Bakura to flinch.

"Nothing...he was saving me from Isia..."he muttered, expecting that to be enough, but it wasn't.

"This is all your fault! You're the one who brought us to this hellhole and now Ryou is...he's...gone..."Anzu yelled over her tears. Even though she didn't know Ryou that well, it was still an innocent life stolen. Innocent blood spilled.

A sudden rage built in Yugi's heart and spread like wild fire. 'This was all Bakura's fault he reasoned. 

Both Bakura and Anzu looked up, each sensing a change in the air around them. It took them a moment to realize that Yugi was glowing faintly along with the Puzzle. Anzu was surprised to see a look of bitter resentment and hate on her friend's face. Even his eyes seemed to be a darker shade of purple.

"Yugi?" she asked, unsure.

He didn't respond. Instead he stared at Bakura, who in return looked at the boy questioningly. 'That power...it feels so familiar yet so foreign...I wonder...'

"Bakura! You will pay for what you did to him!" Yugi yelled, snapping Bakura out of his thoughts. "I shall see to it!

The spirit had only a split second to jump out of the way as Yugi shot a black orb in his direction. Anzu dropped to the ground, unsure of how to stop Yugi from getting his revenge.

"You don't understand..."Bakura panted. "I cared for my hikari more then you know..."

"Liar! You didn't care about him at all!" Yugi yelled, forming another orb in his hand.

"Stop Yugi!" Anzu yelled. "This isn't like you! You have to stop before you do something that you'll regret."

Yugi paid her no heed. He no longer cared about how he would feel later. All he knew was that a friend of his was dead and someone would have to pay.

A sudden harsh cough however, made him stop and turn to Anzu with a mixture of confusion and hope. Bakura too looked to see a startling sight. Ryou, sitting up, coughing his lungs out, but mainly alive.

Bakura rushed over to his hikari's side and shamelessly embraced the still coughing boy. After a long moment however Bakura broke the embrace, he did have an image to maintain. Ryou looked up at his yami in confusion. He wasn't use to getting any kind reaction from the sprit of the Ring, but something told him that that was all about to change.

Anzu watched the pair with a mixture of happiness and of concern. She was glad that Bakura seemed to have mellowed out a bit, but she also knew that a person like Bakura could turn on you as soon as you gave him all your trust. 

Abruptly Ryou slouched in Anzu's arms taking them by surprise. Bakura shook the boy's shoulders but got no response.

//Hikari? What's wrong? //

/Huh…nothing…I'm just glad you're not mean to me anymore…/

Bakura cringed. //Yes…but what else is wrong? //

/Well…besides feeling like I've been fried like a piece of chicken…I feel tired…almost drained…/

At that information Bakura almost jumped. He grabbed Ryou's chin and gazed into his gentle brown eyes. There appeared to be a hint of transparency to the young boy, not to mention he seemed paler than normal.

"Damn…how could I have forgotten!" Bakura yelled, frustrated.

"Forgotten what?" Anzu asked concerned. 

"The Shadow Realm…Ryou can't survive here since his life energy is that of the Light. You and the other mortal can last longer here because you live off of both Light and Shadow…but hikari's don't…not without putting their souls at risk!" Bakura explained, franticly.

"But that means Yugi too!" Anzu said, looking over Bakura's shoulder. She made a startling discovery when she did. "He's gone! Where did Yugi go?"

It was true. The boy was gone and all that lay behind them was the Shadow Realm. Always watching but never seen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N Well…I wonder where Yugi went…

Yami: Bring me back my aibou!

Crystalia: Chill…I'll consider your request.

Yami: @*!@(#

Crystalia: Watch your mouth or I'll have him disappear until chapter 24!!! If there is a chapter 24 that is…

Jiichan: She'll do it too! Look at me…I've been missing for 9 chapters now!

Yami: . this is wrong…so wrong…

Crystalia: Well that was a long chapter…and you got to see some of my troubled past…

Sakuya: *crying in a corner* I never knew… 

Crystalia: Don't worry, everything will work out just fine…stop crying…

Jou: It was all so heartbreaking…

Mokuba: I think I need a tissue…

Seto: ;;U_U;;

Crystalia: . people…er…hello?

Anzu: *sniffle* *sniffle*

Crystalia: OK! I'm moving on…next chapter should be up either by next Saturday or Sunday…I promise…and more questions will be answered!

Yami: And a hundred new questions will be asked…

Crystalia: _ anyway…Ja until next time!


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N Hello! I'm back...but where is Yugi I wonder...oh well. We'll just have to find out in the fic. Anyway, there's still time to sign up for the trip, but not much...so hurry. If you already signed up then you have nothing to worry about, so just wait until I post the fic and look out for your name! Anyway...I got a lot of email so I am very happy and I'm on my way to 150...but it's you, the people, who will help me...so please R&R!!!

Yami: You had better bring back my aibou in this chapter or else!!!

Crystalia: Hmmm I don't know…I'll consider it

Sakuya: My hikari is very devious…

Bakura: No. Your hikari is very cruel! What about my light huh?

Crystalia: Calm down…I said I would take care of it…but I think I need to kill someone off…who should it be?

Everyone: Anzu!!!!!!!

Crystalia: Hmmm…any suggestions?

Everyone: . Anzu!!!!!!!!!!!

Anzu: ME!!!…oh wait…no…

Crystalia: Oh well since no one gave me any ideas I guess no one will die…to bad…I was kinda hoping you all would say Anzu or something….

Everyone: ~.~ grrrrrr

Crystalia: =^.^= and now for the disclaimer! Jou it's your turn.

Jou: Alright! Crystalia don't own nothin' see! And don't ya'll be tryin' to say she do! 

****

Chapter 12

Duel for the Ring

No one saw the claws that silently reached out from the floor and grabbed Yugi just as he passed out. Slowly the malicious claws wrapped around his small body and drug him down through a black hole in the floor.

Yugi, who was weakened not only from using his powers, but from the effects of the Shadow Realm as well, was unaware of his peril but there was someone who knew of his danger and they were prepared to help him as best they could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami and Jou reached the center of the maze just as Anzu screamed out Yugi's name.

"Anzu? Anzu! What's wrong? Where is Yugi? What happened?" Jou asked as he ran up to the brown haired girl.

"It's Yugi! He's gone...it's all my fault!" she yelled. "I should have been watching him...but Ryou woke up and..."

""What about Ryou? What happened to him?" Yami asked, eyeing Bakura with suspicion.

"He was attacked by a woman named Isia..." Bakura said, not returning the pharaoh's gaze. "Then your hikari attacked me thinking it was my fault...and thinking Ryou was dead. When Ryou awoke the boy was gone..."

Yami shuddered. 'Did Yugi use his powers here? The same one's from before? What if he's laying somewhere hurt...or injured...or worse?'

"We have to find him!" Yami announced in a tone that said that it was non-debatable.

"He could be anywhere...where would we start?" Jou asked.

"I don't know, but I will search all of the Shadow Realm if I must!" Yami declared. "But I will find him."

Just as Yami turned to head for the way out it vanished along with all the other ways out leaving them trapped.

"Yugioh...how rude. To leave before we even had a chance to finish our game." a familiar voice said, menacingly.

"Tendo! Where is my hikari?" Yami yelled.

"Hmmm... who knows...this is the Shadow Realm after all....he could be anywhere." Tendo said smiling darkly. "But right now, you are here and we have to finish what we started." Spreading his arms the maze vanished leaving them all surrounded by only the shadows.

"You managed to beat my maze and find the Millenium Ring holder also...but since you did cheat..."

"Cheat! We ain't never did no cheatin'!" Jou yelled, indignantly.

"Oh...but you did...When Yugioh used his Puzzle to find his light, he broke the rules. Therefor you have forfeited your right to the Millenium Ring!"

"NO!" Yami yelled with such force that even Tendo looked fearful. "You will not take the Ring nor shall you keep my light from me any longer!"

At this Tendo smiled smugly. "Just what do you plan to do to stop me?"

"You forget that I too can use the powers of this realm...and I will use them now!" A look of fear crossed Tendo's face, but Yami didn't care. "I challenge you to a Shadow Game!"

The very air around them seemed to react to Yami's words. "You fool!" Tendo shouted. "How do expect to win in a game in my Master's own realm!"

"The first thing I plan to teach you is that this Realm has no master...the second will be that it is very dangerous to take my aibou from me!" Yami stated before holding out his hands in front of him. "We will play a game of the Shadow Realm...it's simple really." Yami explained.

"Why should I agree to play any game with you?" Tendo asked.

"Because if you win I promise not only to give you the Millenium Ring, the Millenium Puzzle as well!"

"What the hell!" Bakura shouted. "Who the hell said you could do that? What if you lose?"

"I won't." Yami said flatly, staring at Tendo.

Bakura would have continued the argument but a whimper from Ryou caught his attention. His light was getting worse, the effects of the shadow realm taking hold.

"As you can see Bakura we have little say in the matter...Ryou needs to get home and this is the only way..." Yami said. "Now do you agree?"

"What do you get if you win?"

"Your word to give me back Yugi and let us leave this place." Yami said plainly.

"Fine." Tendo agreed. "What is the game?"

"Simple...it will involve you and I...only...." Yami said, giving both Jou and Anzu a warning look. "We each take this die and these cards..." he said, taking them from his pocket. 

Yami knelt and put each card down on the ground face down so that in the end there were six cards for each of them (that's twelve cards in all) and one die.

"Now on each of our sides there is on card called Hikari which will give you an automatic win and one card named Yami which if you pick you will automatically lose." Yami said. 

"What are the other cards for?" Tendo asked. He was beginning to wonder if playing this game was such a good idea.

"You'll find out..." Yami said before turning to Jou and the others. "Move back...this is going to get dangerous..."

After the others had moved to safe enough distance Yami returned his attention back to Tendo. "Let the Shadow Game begin!" he yelled, tossing the die.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N I know you guys may be getting tired of the song "Simple and Clean" but it is one of my favorites and I just saw the music video for it so for one last time here it goes!)

Yugi could feel himself floating in a warm substance, which felt a lot like water, but that made no sense because then how was he breathing. Slowly he opened his eyes only to find that he was indeed floating in calm aqua water. Suddenly though his body began to spiral downwards, out of control and he lost all sense of direction as he fell into darkness.

__

You're giving me, to many things…lately

You're all I need…and more

You smiled at me…in time

Suddenly Yugi crested through the surface of the water startled to find himself standing on the shore of a beach, the sun setting behind him and a line of trees before him. Coughing up some water and standing shakily he was surprised by a sudden giggle that reached his ears. He was even more surprised to see Crystalia standing on the beach, waving happily at him. Confused Yugi ran up to her only to stop short when a girl who looked identical to Crystalia, except she had white hair and violet eyes, stepped from behind her holding a gold bell crested with the same 'eye' he had on his puzzle, in her hand.

Before Yugi could ask any questions both Crystalia and her look alike pointed up at the sky. Worried Yugi too looked up only to se several comets falling to earth. No…wait. One of those comets didn't have a blue trail of flames, instead it looked a lot like himself. Yugi turned back to Crystalia only to find both her and her twin replaced by Ryou. All of a sudden Yugi felt himself falling backwards. Ryou reached out to catch him but it was too late. Yugi expected to hit the sand but instead fell through the water and kept falling. Looking up he could see Ryou looking down at him but after a moment the refection flickered and Ryou was gone, leaving Yugi to cascade into the depths of the sea.

__

Don't say you love me

You do not really love me

Or else you'd understand what I meant when I said no

And don't think it is quite that simple

Suddenly Yugi opened his eyes only to find himself standing on a beach, the sun shining brightly in his eyes. Looking out at the sea Yugi was astonished to see Yami standing there calmly, holding out his hand to him and directly behind him stood an enormous wave ready to crush them both. Yugi yelled out a warning while franticly running to his yami, but it was too late.

__

When you walk away

You don't hear me say "Please…oh baby…don't go"

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let you go…

The wave came crashing down sending Yugi tumbling but he quickly regained control and continued to swim towards Yami, who was floating there, still holding his hand out to him. Just as Yugi got close enough to reach his dark half, something grabbed his ankle. Looking down he saw a black tentacle wrapped around his ankle. Yugi was horror struck when the thing pulled him roughly downward into the dark depths and away from his yami.

Hold me…

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Isn't living at all

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before…

Yugi wasn't too surprised when he felt the tentacle let go. He was getting use to being dropped off by now. He was startled when he suddenly landed on his feet on something very solid, but was still surrounded by water. Unexpectedly the ground beneath Yugi's feet exploded with a white light and what looked like thousands of duel monster cards rose up from the ground and vanished into the shadows.

__

Hold me…

As the cards flew away Yugi realized that he was in fact standing on a huge picture of himself and Crystalia standing back to back, the same eye from his puzzle overlapping the picture. Wanting to get a better look Yugi stepped forward but the picture then shattered like glass, cutting Yugi in several places.

Suddenly a large bird rose up and flew away leaving Yugi both confused and alone. He realized now that the water surrounding him was getting much colder and it seemed as if the shadows where creeping closer to him. Frightened he called out Yami's name but no one answered and no one ever came.

It was then that Yugi woke up, only to scream out in terror at what was before him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N I really must apologize for this taking so long. I had trouble with my new computer and it really set me back, not to mention the SAT's are coming up so I haven't had as much time as I would like to have to myself. But I should be able to update regularly now so no need to send me anymore death threats…I know a lot of you will be mad about the cliff hanger but a new chapter will be posted by Saturday so no need to get all upset. Besides we both know that cliffhangers and major character deaths are what keep the reviews flowing.

I also promise to let everyone know where Yugi is by the next chapter so see you then. If you read and review that is. And if you don't mind would you please check out my new Harry Potter fic. I think it's pretty good and I hope you guys will like it too. You can find it under my name. Thanks!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

      A/N Ya! A new chapter is up and ready and it didn't even take me a month this time! So how is everyone feeling? I'm feeling great! . Unless you count the SAT's this Saturday…or the fact that Christmas is coming up and I still have to get gifts for my friends…or the fact that I haven't heard from my top college choice yet…other then that I'm fine…really. Anyway…I see that the Harry Potter fic isn't working. It only got one review…and that was a flame, so I'm taking it down, re-writing it, and then posting it again. I refuse to give up!

Yami: Yes…even when you really should…

Crystalia: Shut up you spike head! Hey who here got the first edition of Shonen Jump. For those of you who don't know, it's a magazine that has Yu-Gi-Oh and is starting from the real beginning (when Yugi and Jou weren't best friends) Anyway…if you have it, did you notice anything about our dark spirited, spiked haired cutie? I sure as hell did!

Yami: Hey! It's the first issue!

Crystalia: You look like something out of night of the living dead! You look like Yugi exept with too much shadowing and a REALLY BAD hairstyle. Why are the spikes so damn wavy? And I thought Malik was sadistic…a game to see who can stab themselves for money with out drawing blood…dude…you're sick!

Yami: Blame the manga artist! . It's not fair…I'm supposed to be a hottie…

Bakura: HA HA HA! Now I am the hottie!

Crystalia: Actually the real hotties are Yugi and Ryou…

Yami & Bakura: U.U

Crystalia: ^.^ now on to the fic! Ryou it's your turn to do the disclaimer!

Ryou: Crystalia-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh during the day…at night between 11:59pm and 12:00am though…well let's just say she does…

Crystalia: Thank you! Oh and to make up for all the cruel cliffhangers this chapter is real long and answers all questions about Yugi's dream. R&R!!!

**Chapter 13**

Duel for the Ring 2

"You go first." Tendo demanded, not trusting his opponent.

"Fine."  Yami muttered before rolling the die. He sighed when it landed on four. 'Yugi. I don't know where you are, but I promise to win this game and save you.' Yami thought to himself as he flipped over the forth card. 

It read 'Thunder" and showed thick bolts of electricity striking a shadowed figure. Almost at once the card darkened and volts shot down striking Yami mercilessly. He didn't cry out though. Instead he slumped forward, breathing hard, as the thunder stopped. Concerned Anzu and Jou moved forward, but Bakura grabbed Anzu's arm and stopped them.

"Damn it Bakura!" Anzu yelled as he let her go. "Can't you see that Yami is in trouble?"

"Of coarse I can see that…but the rules of the Shadow Realm clearly state that any outside interference is an automatic forfeit. Besides I know that he will win…" he said looking down at his hikari. "He has to…"

"Your turn." Yami said hoarsely. "That is unless you want to give up!"

"Never!" Tendo shouted, throwing the die roughly. It landed on two. "Ha! Now we shall se who is the King of Games!"

With that Tendo turned his second card over revealing a picture of enormous flames with the word 'Inferno' written underneath.

"Oh shit…" he muttered as the card erupted with fire. He screamed out as the fire quickly scorched his cloths and singed his hair. "Damn you Yugioh!"

Yami just smirked as he rolled again, this time landing a three. Inhaling nervously Yami flipped the third card revealing the word 'Gale' and a picture of a strong looking wind. Again Yami was bombarded, only this time by razor wind, which cut at his cloths and skin.

Tendo begrudgingly took the die and rolled a six. He was smiled and Yami looked at him in fear. 'Could it be? Could he have gotten the Hikari card?' Yami's fears were short lived when Tendo revealed his card, which read 'Waterfall' and showed a picture of a somewhat gentle looking waterfall. He laughed as the cold water fell on him, soaking him entirely.

"If only every card could be this nice!" he gloated as Yami calmly picked up the die.

"That's not good for him in the least…poor fool" Bakura muttered.

"Why you say that?" Jou asked.

"You'll find out soon enough…"

Yami smirked and took his turn. He got a six also. His hand was steady as he flipped over the sixth card. It read 'Vine' and had a picture of intricate vines on it. Yami cursed as thick black vines wrapped around his body, cutting off his air supply. Unlike the other cards, these vines didn't disappear.

"This isn't good at all." Bakura muttered a hint of fear in his voice. Upon Jou and Anzu's looks of confusion he continued. "Those vines will stay the entire game until he draws fire but that's not all..."

"What!?!" Jou yelled, frustrated.

"Look at what they have played so far and do the math. Yami's gotten Thunder, Wind, and Vine. Tendo's gotten Fire and Water…that's five different elements…but they each have the same elements so that means…"

"Each of them only has one of the game ending cards!" Anzu finished, panicked.

"But then that means that one of them is playing only to lose!" Jou concluded.

"Yes…" Bakura whispered. " This game just got a lot harder…I just hope that pharaoh knows what he's doing…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and almost screamed but caught himself in time. He was surprised to find himself laying on the floor of what looked like his room back at the game shop. He was even more surprised to see a young man standing over him. He had long very light blue hair and equally light blue cat-like eyes. He was very tall and seemed very serious. (A/N Picture Yue from Card Captor Sakura without the wings)

"Who…who are you?" Yugi asked as he got to his feet. "How did I get here?"

"I am a messenger in a way and I am called Tuskigo." He said flatly" You are hear for now because this is the safest place for you to be."

Yugi fidgeted under Tuskigo's gaze for a while before blurting out "I had a dream…"

"A vision." Tuskigo interrupted.

"I…I didn't really understand it all…if it was a vision it made no sense to me…" Yugi explained.

"Hmm…tell me the vision and I'll see if I can help you." He said. As Yugi retold his dream Tuskigo remained silent, except when Yugi said he couldn't remember something. Then Tuskigo would go back and fill in the gaps. Yugi wondered how this stranger knew the dream and why he wanted him to retell it if he already seemed to know everything about it, but then again Tuskigo seemed like the type of person who knew what you were thinking before you even thought it.

"Interesting…" was all Tuskigo said when Yugi was finished.

"What's so interesting? What does it all mean?" Yugi asked.

"Leave it to the gods to make a vision so confusing…" Tuskigo muttered to himself grimacing. "The water represents turmoil and the sand means time. This girl, Crystalia…her role in this dream suggests that she has a secret as dark as your own. The comets hint that it's a dangerous one that will put the very Earth in danger and the fact that you yourself were a comet means that you will be directly involved. This boy, Ryou, it seems that he too will play an important role, but the fact that he couldn't help you in the dream may implies that when the time does come he may not be able to help then. Now the wave represents danger to both you and the one you called Yami, though why you were separated I'm not sure…" Tuskigo said frowning slightly.

"The picture though…that is the key to this entire thing and the part that you must remember…no matter what." Tuskigo said, gazing down at Yugi. "The picture suggests that you and Crystalia are destined to meet and the 'eye' means that you are both destined to follow a path traveled down many a millennia ago…and like in the vision…if you make one wrong move it could all shatter and be lost…"

Yugi seemed to think over what Tuskigo just said when he suddenly remembered something. "What about the bird? There was a giant bird that flew out from the broken glass. What could that have meant?"

Tuskigo appeared to be surprised by this last bit of information. "I have no idea Yugi…birds have many meanings in both vision and dreams. They could represent live or death. Hope or despair, sometimes they even mean that something is shrouded…" he explained. "So in other words this bird you saw could mean everything or nothing at all…"

Tuskigo knelt so that he was eye to eye with Yugi and frowned.  "There is an epic battle coming and you little Yugi are at the very center of it… There isn't much I can do to help you…but," he said, reaching into his robes and pulling out four Duel Monster Cards. "Add these to your deck…you'll see that these cards will aid you greatly."

Tuskigo held up the first card. It had a picture of a woman with large white-feathered wings and flowing powder blue robes and it read 'Angel Song'. "This card allows you to give up to three of your monster cards the gift of flight along with a 700 attack point power boost." He said, holding up the next card.

It showed what looked like two men standing back to back, about to run away from each other and it read 'Reverse Play'. "This card makes it so that you and your opponent have to start over again, with the original life points and everything…but be careful…this card can backfire." Tuskigo explained, showing another card.

This one had a picture of a bright gold star being held in the palm of a young girl. It read 'Final Wish'. "Now this one is both rare and powerful. It allows you to make any demand of your opponent, besides forfeit that is. But you will only get this card in your hand when you really need it."

"And finally I give you this…and it's just for you favorite card too." Tuskigo said, smiling slightly as he held up the card. It had a picture of what looked like the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl, each holding the other's hand and a brilliant purple light emitting from where they touched. It read 'Dark Magic Bind'. "I can tell that this is going to be one of your favorites and I'll let you play it to find out just what it does…" Tuskigo said, handing Yugi his new cards.

"How can I thank you for all your help?" Yugi asked.

At this Tuskigo laughed, though it sounded oddly pained. "You little one have done more then you know…just keep dreaming…" Yugi only nodded, smiling. "Come…I think it's time you get back to your friends…I know you yami is worried about you…" Tuskigo said before picking Yugi up and walking. The minute he moved the image of Yugi's room fell away and the darkness of the Shadow Realm returned, only now it seemed less dark with Tuskigo by Yugi's side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tendo chucked at Yami's predicament. "Look at you Yugioh…perhaps your slumber has dulled your senses." He scoffed, picking up the die. "But I am not as slow witted as you."

With that the die was cast and landed on one causing both Yami and Bakura to smile at the card that Tendo had gotten.

"What the hell? Oh no!" Tendo shouted as the 'Thunder' card sent electricity through him. It was made worse by the fact that he was soaking wet. By the time the sparks had died down Tendo looked a lot less like a wizard and more like an overcooked chicken. Naturally Jou laughed.

Somehow Yami managed to free his hand so that he could roll the die. He prayed silently as it landed on two. Again Yami managed to turn over his second card revealing the 'Inferno' card but this time when it was activated it burned the vines away and not Yami.

"As you can see I am not a feeble as you first believed." Yami said confidently. "I will win this game and make you pay for everything that you have done."

Tendo only sneered as he took his turn and rolled a four. The card was 'Gale' and at once he was bombarded with the strong, freezing wind which only made his wounds hurt more.

"Now we are evenly matched and somewhere between us lies the hikari and the yami cards…only one of us has the hikari card…the other has the yami. It's now up to fate to see who is going to win this duel…" Yami said, looking down at his pair of cards. "Choose one of the two and let's see who the true king of games is."

Tendo looked down at his choices and placed a somewhat shaky hand on the card on his left. Yami closed his eyes and picked the card on his right. At the same time they both picked up their choices. A sly grin crossed Tendo's face while Yami's eyes widened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What?" Jou shouted. "I can't see! What card did he draw?"

At that moment a light flashed before the three. (Ryou's unconscious remember) It took a moment for Jou to realize that it was Yugi standing in front of him.

"Yugi! You're all right!" Jou shouted, restraining himself from hugging the small boy.

"OF coarse I am…" Yugi said as if he had never vanished in the first place, before he looked down at Ryou and then Bakura. Before he could speak thought there was a forceful blast of wind and a creepy howling sound, which made all eyes return to the duel which was concluding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tendo didn't scream as a dark crevasse opened at his feet, nor did he react when thousands of hands reached out and slowly began dragging him into the abyss. Instead he smiled up cryptically to Yami.

"You've won the battle Yugioh but what of the next? We won't stop until all the Millennium Items are in our grasp!" Tendo said.

"There won't be any other games for you…this game is over. You have lost and must now suffer, that is how the Shadow Games are played." Yami said before his card (the hikari of coarse) burst with light, which healed his wounds.

"You fool! Didn't you hear me when I said my master was the true ruler of this realm! He shall not let me be harmed."

Yami only shrugged. " I don't know what sort of false gad you are speaking of, but it doesn't matter now." He said turning to his friends and smiling when he saw Yugi there among them. "Now as agreed my hikari and his friends shall be freed along with the Ring bearer (I've wanted to call Ryou that forever! Frodo rules!) and his yami."

"I will not allow it!" Tendo shouted as the hands drew him deeper. 

Yami's puzzle began to glow and he grinned. "It looks as if you have no say in the matter…" he said before he, Yugi, Jou, Anzu, Ryou, and Bakura all vanished.

It wasn't long after they had left until Anastu appeared which was good for Tendo because he was almost completely consumed by the wrath seeking hands.

"My lord…"

"I do not have time for failure." Anastu stated flatly. "I do not have time for those who do not succeed in their task!"

"But my lord the pharaoh challenged me to a Shadow Game for the Ring…"

"Yes I know… and the lose of that game was your alone."

A look of fear flashed in Tendo's eyes as he began to struggle fiercely against the hands. "You're not going to leave me here…are you?"

"I shall send for you later…when I think you've fully understood the reason why you shouldn't fail me." He said strolling away.

At his words the hands moved faster, pulling Tendo down into the depths of the Shadow Realm where he would suffer unimaginable torture.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N Wow! That was one hell of a chapter…don't you agree. Well worth the wait. I promise the next chapter will be good…and very important! I hope everyone is enjoying the fic so far!

Oh! And I have a big request that some of you would like. I need one of you lovely reviewers to become a character in this fic for me. Before you all jump for joy at the chance to be near your favorite character let me tell you the rules: 1 no boys…sorry but there are enough boys in this fic. 2 you will be the holder of the Millenium Anhk for the simple reason of that if I left it as Shaddi having the two items it would get too confusing later. Plus the Scales are just as good (if not better) at judging a person then the Anhk, which if you ask me is one evil item…or at least it will be. 3 You must be all right with being a VERY Bad person, or should I say evil because this character is going to do some nasty things to our little innocent Yugi and Ryou so be prepared. 4 Don't expect to live very long. This character will be around for nine chapters at the most so don't be expecting an Oscar or anything. 

Well…that's about it! First GIRL to email me her name (for the fic that is) wins the part. Please don't write names like Red_Blaze_0001234 because you won't be picked and don't pick a name like Sara or Betty because as nice as they are those types of names won't fit very well. Just pick something Egyptian sounding or Japanese. Oh and to the person who wondered about Asitire and Crystalia's names, Crystalia is American (I think I said that before) and Asitire's name is Latin for something that will be revealed much much later! Ok so that's about it! See you next chapter and please remember to R&R!!!!!!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N Hey! I'm back! I would have posted chapter 13 earlier sooner but Fanfiction.net was acting up so I couldn't. Oh well…cause now by the time I post this that chapter would be up for at least a day or two. Anyway, you'll have to wait until my next posting to see who won the contest. If you don't know what contest I'm talking about then go back and read my final author's note for the last chapter. Don't forget that if you want to win you have to send your name to my EMAIL!!! Don't leave it in your review because sometimes Fanfiction doesn't post them up in order. So please send all of your information to Crystalia12@aol.com if you want to win.

Yugi: Can we start now?

Crystalia: Er…sure! Only because it's you Yugi!

Yugi: ^.~

Crystalia: Do the disclaimer Jou!

Jou: Listen up yall! Crystalia aint own notin' so don' cha try to sue 'er!

Crystalia: ~.~ was that English?

Chapter 14 Sangai Returns 

Yugi blinked. They were right back at the park that they had been when Bakura had taken them to the Shadow Realm. At the thought of Bakura Yugi remembered that Ryou was gone and a wave of sadness swept over him. (Remember he doesn't know Ryou is alive) It didn't make any sense blaming Bakura because in the end Ryou would still be dead.

Suddenly much to Yugi's surprise the boy in Bakura's arms coughed before deeply inhaling.

"Ryou! You're alive!" Yugi shouted, hugging the boy.

"Yeah…what happened?" Ryou asked, shakily getting to his feet.

"We should go somewhere safe to discuss this…" Yami commented, his eyes scanning around them for any sign of danger.

"Where will we go?" Bakura asked.

"Not my house…" Jou said in such a tone that Yugi looked up at him.

"My parents are home…so we can't go to my house." Anzu said.

"My house is a bit too far…but we could go there if we had to." Ryou said, suddenly becoming very fidgety.

"We can go to my place…nobody's home…" Yugi muttered, not wanted them to know that he was basically living on his own. Dimly he wondered what Anzu would say. He looked at her but she didn't seem as if she was going to say anything about their encounter in the maze. It didn't help that Yami gave him a warning look.

//Are you sure aibou? //

Yugi only nodded, making Ryou grin slightly. "Hey I have a yami too! No fair with the mental talk." He joked.

"Yeah! It's not like there is something you can't tell your friends." Jou chided.

Anzu looked away quickly while Yugi shuttered and Yami shifted his feet. "Yeah…" Yugi said, forcing a smile. "Let's go…"

Jou looked at Yugi questioningly before deciding to let it go. Slowly they all began to walk in the direction that Yugi was leading them.

"Hmm…I wonder why they went after Ryou's Item…"Anzu wondered aloud.

"I've been giving that some thought…" Bakura muttered. "Isia…she reminded me of something that I didn't even remember. Something about my past…"

Yami nodded solemnly but didn't say anything.

"The game that Yami played against Tendo also seemed familiar. Like I had been there before…it was strange…" Bakura muttered.

"Maybe those guys were after the Ring because it's so rare." Jou commented.

"No…it has to be more then that because if they were just common thieves then how do you explain the Shadow Realm or the maze or the other weird stuff." Yugi said. "Plus why just the Ring…why not the Puzzle too. I mean they both look valuable."

"They won't be coming back for the Ring though…" Yami muttered. "Don't ask me how I know but I think that by winning that Shadow Game I also won the Millennium Ring."

"Y-you're not going to t-take it are you?" Ryou asked, fearfully clutching him Millennium Ring.

"No…I won't…but I have a feeling that this isn't the end of this…" Yami muttered.

Yugi who was walking in front of the group, stopped short as a ball bounced out onto the sidewalk in front of him. By now everyone watched as the ball stopped bouncing abruptly and began rolling towards Yugi, stopping at his feet. For some reason, Yugi bent down and picked up the ball, it was designed so that it looked like the earth.

"Yugi…are you sure you should be touching that?" Anzu asked.

Yugi smiled cryptically at the ball, his eyes gleaming oddly. Suddenly he let the ball go and instead of bouncing it shattered, like glass littering the ground. 

"Yugi?" Yami said, placing a hand on his light's shoulder but he got no response.

"A sign of what may be to come" A voice called. "Greetings to the chosen of the past and the chosen of the now." 

Everyone but Yugi looked up surprised to see three small girls standing in the middle of the sidewalk.  

"Who are you?" Bakura asked, not ready to deal with another attack.

"We are the sangai…and we are here to help." Said one of the girl's. She had waist long white hair. "We are here to answer the questions in your mind."

"Good because we've got plenty!" Jou said.

"Not your questions." Said the black haired girl sharply. "His." She said, pointing at Yugi.

At this Yugi looked up, his eye no longer glossy. "Who are you?"

"I am Kako." Said the girl with white hair.

"I am Ima." Said the girl with brown hair, smiling.

"And I am Mirai." Said the girl with black hair.

"Huh? Your names are past, present, and future?" Anzu asked.

"Yes…because we are the Sangai." Ima said.

"Sangai…doesn't that mean existences in the past, the present, and the future?"

The three girls nodded. Suddenly Yami stepped forward, anger in his eyes.

"I remember you three…you are the one's the sealed me away in the Puzzle! Only then you were…different…" he said.

"No Yugioh…" Kako said, also stepping forward. "That is who we were. This is who we are. No longer do Skuld, Urdr, or Verdandi live…now time has started again…"

"Why were Tendo and Isia after Ryou's Ring?" Yugi asked.

"For the answer to that question we shall have to go back to the beginning." Kako said before waving her hand. In an instant they all found themselves standing in a sea of planets and stars.

"Wow…it's like a planetarium…" Jou commented.

"Now long ago, before there was life on Earth, there was a great battle between the great gods of the heavens and the ruthless demons of the deepest depths of hell. It was then that the first battle began. During the war there were two main players, Ra and Tapht. Ra being the king of all gods and Tapht being the king of all demons." Kako said pausing. "It was during that battle that Anastu was born…"

"Anastu was born because of the hate and malice that existed between the gods and the demons. It was this hate that made him strong and that same hate allowed him to create the shadow realm." Ima said. "The Shadow Realm is made of pure negative energy. Abomination, hate, sorrow, fear, and all other dark emotions are what fuel that realm…and make it almost impossible for anyone whose soul is full of pure light to survive there."

"But back to the story." Kako said, slightly annoyed. "What neither Ra nor Tapht foresaw was that Anastu would try to consume both heaven and hell. Of coarse he didn't succeed."

"No…both Ra and Tapht combined their powers and sealed Anastu away in his own realm …they entrusted the keeping of Anastu to our mother, Janisia and he was forgotten in the passages of time." Ima said. "That is until he managed to free himself through a young girl back in the age of pyramids and pharaohs…"

"Egypt…" both Yami and Bakura said.

"Yes…it was then that this young girl and you Yugioh battled, for the fate of the entire world. Using the Shadow Realm and a shadow game known now as Duel Monsters you both fought. Her using the power of Anastu and you using the powers of Ra…in the end you defeated her and sealed away both the realm and the games for one Millennia…" Kako said gravely. "But something went wrong…your mind couldn't handle the strain of using the powers given to you by the gods…so Ra asked us to help him in a plan. A plan which would help to save the future after the Millennia had past and Anastu had been freed.

"Your soul, along with seven other key players, were to be sealed away in the eight Millennium Items which would be given to your reincarnations in the future." Mirai said.

"Each item was created by a certain god and bestowed with that god's grace. The Puzzle was forged by the god of Life & Rebirth, Seikatsu. The Ring was made by the god, Akui of Pride & Arrogance. The Ankh was created by the goddess Someisa of Wisdom & Honor and the Scales were made by the goddess Seijitsu of Honesty & Truth. The Millennium Eye was created by the god of Ruthlessness & Ambition Zan- nin. The Millennium Rod was made by Shihai of Obedience & Submission. Finally comes the Millennium Bell which was produced by Owari, the god of Death & Sorrow." Kako explained. "Each of these items are both powerful and dangerous."

"Why can't I remember all of my past?" Yami asked causing both Yugi and Bakura to look at him. "Why don't I remember any of this? If I was there then I should be able to at least remember the face of my father…but I can't…why?"

"That is the effect of being sealed in the Puzzle. Being in there for one Millennia cost you your memories…" Ima said, frowning. "But there is a way for you to regain these memories…"

"When all of the Millennium Items are brought together and the final battle deciding the fate of not only Earth but the heavens and hell as well, when that battle is fought…then you shall remember." Kako said.

"What you must do now is find those items and use them to unlock the true powers of the Millennium Puzzle." Mirai said. "But I warn you that the task will be hard indeed…"

Yugi looked up at Yami questioningly. "Are you sure that this is the only way to get back Yami's memories?" he asked.

"Yes. There is no other way." Ima said.

"Then I'll go where ever you send me." Yugi said confidently. "I'll help Yami."

"Me too!" Jou said, an odd gleam in his eyes. "Besides, he helped me."

"I guess I'd better go to then." Anzu said, sighing. "Someone's going to have to keep you in check…"

"I'm going too!" Ryou exclaimed. "You're going to need the Millennium Ring anyway…so why don't we just come alone too."

"I'll be going where ever my hikari goes." Bakura said plainly. 

Yami was glad that they were all going but something else was nagging him. "What about the final battle? You all shouldn't get involved…this is not going to be a trip to the park! This is going to be dangerous…someone could be killed! No! I'm going by myself!" he said, closing his eyes as if that ended the conversation.

"Then you're going to have to kill  me Yami." Yugi replied, causing Yami's eyes to fly open with shock. "The only thing that is going to stop me from going with you is death…don't you understand that we know this is going to be dangerous. That we may not be coming back? Don't you understand that we don't care? I'm not going to stand by and watch as someone I care about is hurting…I did that before and look at what happened…no…I'm going with you."

Yami was surprised not only by Yugi's loyalty but by the utter surety in his eyes. He smiled and hugged the small boy. "Alright…alright…I won't stop you." He said, wiping a tear from Yugi's eye. "We'll go together."

"Yugioh…" Mirai said. "I give you this final warning. Do not go after the Millennium Bell. Find all the other Items but do not seek out that one."

"Why? Don't we need that Item in order to complete our task?" Yami asked.

"Yes and no. That item…it holds the spirit of the girl who opened the Shadow Realm back in Egypt. The new owner of the Millennium Bell is now surrounded by that girl and the leagues of Anastu. They will do whatever it takes so to get the other Items for themselves."

"What would they do with them? Why would they want them?" Yugi asked.

"The one who assembles all of the items will be able to unlock the power of the Millennium Puzzle or the power of the Millennium Bell. The Puzzle is said to be the item which will save the Earth from destruction, while the Bell is said to be the item that will bring death and destruction to earth, heaven, and hell. So I warn you now to stay away from the Millennium Bell and all that surround it, for it could lead to you destruction…"

"Where will we find the first item?" Yami asked.

"We can not tell you where it is specifically, but we can tell you that the holder of the Millennium Eye is the same one who brought the game of Duel Monsters to this time…" Kako said.

"Now we will send you back to where we left you. Good luck chosen and stay on the path laid before you…" Ima said. Stepping forward. "And please be careful." She whispered before kissing Yugi gently on the cheek which of coarse made him blush.

Smiling Ima stepped back and took both Kako and Mirai's hand. "The sangai shall be watching over you." They whispered before vanishing. In an instant they all found themselves standing on the sidewalk where they had been before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crystalia turned over in her bed and sighed. Not only was she hungry, but she had a headache as well. 

"Man…what happened?" she asked herself as she climbed out of bed. "Feels as if I was hit by a truck…"

Still unsure of why she felt so tired, Crystalia made her way to the kitchen. She was about to make herself something to eat when she realized that the T.V. in the living room was on and playing very loud.

"I wonder why mom didn't wake me up if she was home…" she wondered aloud, turning to the living room. "Maybe she's still mad."

Crystalia screamed at the sight that greeted her when she entered the room. The television was turned on high and some kind of talk show was playing. But it was the sight of her mother that made her scream. Her mom was laid out on the couch, a sick pale blue color. On the table beside her was a mirror which was covered in a powder. A needle lay close by, along with a spoon and a lighter.

Crying Crystalia rushed over to her mother's side and checked for a pulse. She gasped when she felt one, even though it was very thin and irregular. Still crying she grabbed the phone and began to dial 911, praying to whatever gods that were listening that her mother would survive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N Hmm…I don't know why but I didn't feel like killing off Crystalia's mom…I might do it next chapter but I don't think I will. Anyway a lot of information was given in this chapter so I hope you guy's were paying attention. If you were confused then Email me and I'll try to clear things up for you. Next chapter though will be more actionish…so be prepared. See you next time I post and Please READ AND REVIEW!!! My birthday is January 5 and I'd love to have at least 200 reviews by then, so do what you've got to do and review!!!!!!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N I should start and respond to all the feed back I have gotten over the chapter that contained the "Kingdom Heart's" song called 'Simple and Clean' I has come to my attention that I didn't include a disclaimer and the reason why is because I own the song!

Sakuya: .'' hanryo?

Crystalia : OK...I don't own Kingdom hearts or 'Simple and Clean' so please don't say that I was trying to steal it. I also am aware that the words were not like the original song. I used the song twice and both times the words were my own so that they fit with the scene and the story. I will be using other songs in the future but right now 'Simple and Clean' is my favorite. I also do not claim Yugi's dream sequence in the mentioned chapter (as in whatever chapter it was in) because it was actually Sora's dream from Kingdom hearts. Thank you to all who reviewed and numerous times informed me that I was both wrong and a thief. I am talking to RabidaboutAnime...the person who sent me 35 emails telling me I was wrong.... I get the point. Everyone else who informed me through reviews gets a hug from their favorite Yu-Gi-Oh character and my apologizes!

And just for the record Anzu, Jou, Yugi, Ryou, and Crystalia are all 10 and Yami, Bakura, and Sakuya are all around 17...I think I said this already but since this chapter involves ages I thought it would be best to remind everyone! Oh well. As long as I get my reviews then it's all right. Ok this chapter contains violence, blood, MILD cursing, and a lot of other things little kids shouldn't be reading...Unless they're going to review...

****

Yugi: Crystalia!!! 

Yugi: *blushes* Er...I don't know what you're talking about...

Crystalia: EXACTLY! Anyway let's get to the fic...Bakura your turn to do the disclaimer.

Bakura: I don't want to do the damn disclaimer!

Crystalia: You will do the disclaimer or else I'll *whisper whisper whisper*

Bakura: Huh? What the hell do you say?

Ryou: She said that she'll hang you up by you shoelaces, butt naked, over a crowd of rabid fans...

Bakura: What's wrong with that?

Crystalia: When I said fans...I meant literally...

Bakura: . Crystalia doesn't own a damn thing...there are you happy? 

Crystalia: Yes...very to be exact!

Bakura: Wait! I don't even have shoelaces!!!!

Crystalia: ^_^

Everyone: ~.~'

Chapter 15 

When good ideas go bad

"I can't believe it..." Anzu muttered.

"Yeah...I wonder how much they're selling those for?" Jou said.

"Jounochi!" she scolded. "That's not what I meant."

"Yeah but those Duel Systems were pretty cool!" he said, smiling. "I can see myself now. Go Baby Dragon!"

Anzu laughed. "Not really a name that would strike fear in the hearts of duelists!"

"Hey! My Baby Dragon is powerful! Right Yugi?" Jou asked.

"It is! All you have to do is use the Time Wizard card with it so that it becomes Thousand Year Dragon!" Yugi said. (I'm not sure if that's the name...Shame on me cause I have that card...I'm just too lazy to go and get it...)

"We're getting off topic." Bakura interjected. "What we need to do is decide if this Kaiba is the holder of the Millennium Eye or not."

"Just add up all the facts! His new product has the same eye like the other items do. He lives here in Japan and also had a hand in the creation of Duel Monsters. Plus he just looks shady so he's got to have the Eye!" Jou reasoned.

"I hate to say it...but that almost makes sense." Anzu said sighing. "Now the question is how are we going to get it from him?"

At this question the room went silent. "Stealing is not an option." Yami said, just as Bakura was about to say something, earning him a glare from the tomb raider.

"Why don't we just ask him for it?" Yugi suggested.

"That ain't going to work!" Jou exclaimed. "I know is type. All rich and stuck up! Probably don't even know he got the thing...it's probably just sitting on some shelf, waiting for us to come and take it!"

"There you go again Jou...thinking without your head again." Anzu snapped. "How do you suggest we sneak into his house huh? Have you even seen it? He has guards everywhere and one of the most high tech security systems in all the world. It's going to be near impossible to get in there!"

"And just how do you know all of that?" Jou asked, grinning.

"I...I just do!" Anzu retorted, blushing.

"Why don't we try asking first and then see about stealing?" Ryou suggested.

"What's with you people and stealing?" Yami asked, sighing.

"I've got an idea." Yugi said, catching everyone's attention. Yami didn't like the grin on his hikari's face. "This plan is fool proof!"

"Why did I just get a sudden chill?" Jou asked, as Yugi began explaining his plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Even though Sakuya wasn't sure about what a hospital was, she knew she didn't like them. She had been asleep when her hikari had woken up and found her mother in the living room and had been awakened by the drastic changes in her emotions. So naturally she had come out from the Bell. She was upset that her light looked so frail and scared but really didn't know how to comfort her. It didn't help that the doctor had tried to take Crystalia into another room without Sakuya so she attacked him. Crystalia excused her outburst by saying that Sakuya was her older sister and that she was very over protective. The doctor bought it and promised not to press charges but Sakuya noticed that when ever he'd come to tell them the stasis of Crystalia's mother, he would bring a security guard.

Frankly Sakuya was mad with Crystalia's mom. From what she understood the woman had taken too much of some sort of drug and had taken ill. 'Why even bother taking it if it was so dangerous?' she asked herself as her hikari spoke with another doctor.

She watched as the man shook his head and walked away, leaving the small girl standing there with tears in her eyes. Crystalia sighed as she sat down next to Sakuya and lent against her.

"What did the healer say?" Sakuya asked.

"He said we can't go in until her condition stabilizes..." Crystalia muttered.

Sakuya didn't say anything, but tensed up as a woman and a man in black suits walked up to them. Something about the pair told her not to trust them.

"Hello." The woman greeted. "Are you Crystalia?"

Crystalia sat up and nodded, eyeing the woman with suspicion. "Yes...why?"

"My name is Ms. Janson and this is Mr. Halds and we'd like to ask you a few questions." She said, glancing at Sakuya. "In private."

"No." Sakuya stated flatly. 

Both Ms. Janson and Mr. Halds stared at her but Crystalia waved her hand. "This is my sister Sakuya..." Mr. Halds and Ms. Janson looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok...we won't separate you right now...but I still have to ask you some questions." Ms. Janson said. "Now have you ever seen your mother use any types of drugs before?"

Crystalia was startled by the question. She wasn't sure whether or not to answer truthfully. Mr. Halds seemed to see that she wasn't sure because he stepped forward.

"It's ok." He said, his voice somewhat gentle. "You won't get in trouble. We just need to know so to be able to help you mom get better."

"Y...yes..." Crystalia whispered, a sickening nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Good." Ms. Janson said, patting her back, which only caused her to flinch. "Now...how often would you say you mother uses drugs?"

"I don't know..." she muttered.

"Ok...do you know if she uses any other drugs or if she abuses alcohol?" the woman continued.

"I...I don't know..." getting slightly annoyed. Just how was she supposed to know.

"Do you know if you father ever used any drugs?"

That's when Crystalia snapped. "What in the...My father never did any drugs!" she yelled.

"Of coarse not dear." Ms. Janson said, giving Mr. Halds a look. "Now tell me...has your mother ever hit you...you can be honest."

"I don't want to answer any more of your stupid questions." Crystalia spat.

Ms. Janson only smiled before turning and speaking to her partner. She could feel Sakuya tense up as they turned back to them. Mr. Janson reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"What?" Sakuya shouted as the man began to drag Crystalia away. She moved forward but Ms. Janson blocked her way.

"We're just taking her to our facilities until our investigation is complete..." she explained. "There's no need to panic...you'll also be going to a safe home until everything is settled."

"Like hell I will!" she shouted so loud that some of the doctors had stopped to watch. "You give me back my hikari before I really lose my temper!"

"Now now..." Ms. Janson began, placing a hand on her shoulder. She never got to finish her sentence though because in an instant she was flung across the room, where she slammed into a wall.

"Fool!" Sakuya spat, ignoring the shouts from doctors for her to stop. She ran down the hall towards her hikari's screams, using her powers to throw a security guard who made the mistake of trying to stop her. Since she wasn't sure how automatic doors worked Sakuya just blasted them, littering the floor with glass and metal. In the parking lot she could see her light struggling against Mr. Halds who was trying to get her into a car.

"Let her go!" Sakuya said, feeling that this was enough warning to the man. She didn't want to attack him out right.

"This is for her own good!" he said, still struggling to get Crystalia into the car. "Don't you want her to be happy?"

Sakuya paused. Would going with these people make Crystalia happy? Crystalia seemed to sense her hesitation because she glared at her.

"Don't let them take me anywhere! I don't want to go!" she yelled.

Sakuya could feel the same strong power she had felt in the Shadow Realm coming from her light now and decided to save the ignorant man before Crystalia accidentally blew him to bits. Without effort she sent him flying into the same car he was trying to push Crystalia in and magically locked the doors. Crystalia ran over and hugged her, crying. Sakuya didn't say anything. Instead she teleported them to the Apartment where Isia and Tendo were suppose to be staying, hoping that they had room for two more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is not going to work..." Anzu muttered, struggling not to laugh. "It's just to simple."

"Exactly..." Yugi said, smiling also. "That's why it can't fail!"

"I want to know why I had to be dressed like this though!" Jou yelled. He was currently dressed in a white blouse and a long black skirt along with black heeled boots and a blonde wig. (ooh! Jou in drag!)

"I don't see why you're complaining..." Yami said, not managing to hide his own smile. He was dressed in a simple sweater and black pants set, though he didn't care for the sweater much.

"You're wearing pant's while I'm dressed like some kind of...some kind of..."

"Girl!" Anzu finished for him.

"I already explained that both you and Yami are the tallest and therefore the only ones who can do this right." Yugi explained.

"Bakura's older then me...and he looks more like a girl then me too!" Jou complained.

"I already explained this too. While you're distracting Kaiba Bakura will be breaking into his room...hopefully he doesn't keep the Eye with him." Yugi muttered. 

"And just what will you be doing?" Jou asked.

"Me, Anzu and Ryou will be distracting the guards. Now stop worrying or else your lipstick will smudge." Yugi scolded. 

"Why can't Bakura do this instead?" Jou whined.

"He can't because he the only one here with experience with theft!" Yugi said. "Now will you stop complaining!"

"It's still not fair..."

"Does everyone know what they have to do?" Yugi asked, receiving nods all around. "Ok then let's get that Millennium Eye!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba was not in a good mood. First of all an order of parts he had made a month ago was late and second that damn Pegasus was harassing him again. Wanted to thank him on his ingenious, but still not realistic, new Duel System...What did that fool want a system so real that his Blue Eyes White Dragon could actually bit him in the ass!

He was even more upset when the doorbell rang just as he was walking by. Normally Kaiba would never even think about opening the door for others, but since he was in a bad mood he was looking for someone to yell at. He was taken back when he saw a young man and what he assumed to be a woman standing on his doorstep.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Hello! My name is Jessie and this is my husband Yoki and we are here from the...er...Wizards of the Coast Company in America." Jou said, smiling and using a high pitched voice in an attempt to sound like a girl.

"I don't remember scheduling an appointment with you..." Kaiba said frowning.

"Of coarse you did." Jou said quickly. "Don't you remember...we wanted to feature your new system on the American market..."

"Hmm...I still don't remember, but perhaps my secretary forgot to inform me." Kaiba said. Of coarse he knew he had never scheduled any such appointment and by now he was almost sure that Jessie was a man. But he wanted to know why any man would dress up in such an outfit so he let them in. "My office is this way." He said turning to a room to their left.

Jou smiled behind Kaiba's back while Yami only sighed. He could only hope that Bakura had found what they were after.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bakura smiled. "Piece of cake." He said to himself as the window he was breaking into, slid open. The times might have changed but the method was still the same. 

Silently Bakura crawled into the room and looked around. It looked as if he was in an office of some kind. 

"Now...where would he hide it?" he asked himself.

Carefully Bakura began opening draws and looking behind the paintings that hung in the room. After a while he decided that the Millennium Eye was not in this room, so he silently moved to the hall so to go to the next room. He was surprised to see the hall had many doors and a flight of stairs on one end that led both up and down stairs.

"How in the name of Ra am I going to find that damn thing in this place!" he muttered, as he dodged into another room, which looked a lot like the last one he was in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ok guys...it's up to us to keep the guards busy!" Yugi said. "You ready?"

Anzu and Ryou nodded. Yugi then stood and moved to the side of the building. Cautiously he looked around the corner to see two guards talking near a tree. One was very large while the other was slim. Looking back at Anzu and Ryou to make sure they were ready, Yugi leapt out and began hopping up and down.

"Hey you!" he yelled, catching their attention. "Yeah! Your mother was a collie!" he yelled thinking of his best insult.

"What?" said the fat guard while the other began to laugh.

"You heard me! You mother was a dog!" Yugi yelled. 

"Why you little..." he seethed.

"Calm down Kenta. He's just a kid, trying to get ya all mad. Calm down." The other guard said, smiling.

Unfortunately Kenta listened. "Yea...he ain't nothin' but a runt anyway."

Frowning Yugi stopped hopping. This wasn't supposed to happen. Struggling to think of something insulting, Yugi tried to remember some of the curses his father used to use. (I apologize now for little Yugi's fowl mouth. I promise he'll wash his mouth out with soap as soon as he's done. ^.^)

"You fucking loser!" Yugi yelled, taking not only the guards, but Anzu and Ryou by surprise. "You're a god damn asshole!"

"Watch your mouth kid!" Kenta shouted. 

"Make me you nasty mother fucker!" Yugi taunted. "Your mother wasn't nothing but a dumb whore!"

"Brat!" Kenta yelled, about to move forward, but the other guars grabbed his shirt so to stop him.

"That's right stay there! I already know you're too scared to come after me! Guess that's why you're a BITCH!!!!!!!"

"I'm gonna kill ya! I'm gonna kick ya ass!" Kenta yelled, breaking free and running towards him. Yugi wouldn't have thought that someone so big could run so fast.

He ran and was soon joined by Ryou and Anzu. "When he catches you remind me to get a good kick or two in." Anzu said. "Since when were you able to curse like that?"

Yugi blushed. "Er...T.V?"

When they reached the front of the house Yugi, Anzu and Ryou split up, Kenta following Yugi and his partner following Ryou. Yugi smiled inwardly as his pursuer slowed down.

'This is going to be a piece of cake.' He said to himself just before he ran into something hard. Stunned it took Yugi a moment to realize what he ran into, but when he did see he groaned.

"Great...just great..." he muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So what interests does your company have with my Holo Duel Systems?" Kaiba asked, sitting at his desk.

"Er...well...we are interested in manufacturing your product and distributing it out among some of our customers in the U.S." Jou said.

"Hmm...that's odd..." Kaiba said, smirking. "Since I don't do business in the United States...I do believe it's Pegasus that does business with your company."

Jou gulped nervously while Yami crossed his arms annoyed.

"So that could only mean one of two things." Kaiba continued. "One your both imposters and if you are then let's just say you'll regret it...or your who you say you are and are just looking to strike a deal with me."

By now Jou was sweating slightly. "Er...Yami?" he whispered hoping Kaiba didn't hear him. "I got a bad feeling about this..."

"Now I think that you are imposters...actually I'm quite sure of it." Seto said, leaning back in his chair.

"What?!" Jou shouted, almost forgetting to talk let a girl. "What kind of thing is that to say! Come on honey! I don't think we want to do any business with such a rude young man!"

Jou got up and quickly made his way towards the door with Yami close behind. In a quick movement Jou had opened the door and was about to go out when he was suddenly confronted by a rather large guard who was holding a familiar figure by his neck.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted as the guard roughly dropped the boy to the floor. Yami was about to open a big can of whoop-ass (hehehe!) but a subtle nod from Kaiba sent the guard on his way.

"You bastard!" Jou yelled. "You knew all along that Yami and me weren't from any damn company! Didn't you?"

"Hmm...Mrs. Jessie I do believe that your voice sound a lot like one of a man." Kaiba said, his smirk widening. "Of coarse I knew! Not that that really matters." He said, sitting back down. "Now let's wait for the rest of your little group."

"Y...you know about the others?" Yugi stammered as Yami helped him to his feet.

"Naturally. I do have one of the best security systems in Japan...I know about the girl and the white haired boy running around outside...and the other young man that is prowling around upstairs...my men are rounding them all up right now and as soon as you are all here..." Kaiba paused, his eyes gleaming maliciously "Then we'll decide what to do..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anzu stopped by a tree, panting for breath. Somehow she and Ryou had gotten separated. As quiet as she could, Anzu walked around the side of the house. She stopped when she heard voices coming from near by.

"Stop struggling boy...you're only making things harder for yourself..." A gruff voice said. Anzu assumed that the boy struggling was either Yugi or Ryou.

"Damn...what am I going to do?" she asked herself as the pair got closer.

"Maybe you should run too?" a voice suggested.

"No...I can't leave my friend behind...wait!?" she gasped, turning around to see a young boy with long sleek black hair standing next to her. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that..." the boy said. "You'd better hide or else you'll get caught too."

Anzu didn't argue. Instead she ducked behind a group of near by garbage cans and held her breath as the guard came near. He was holding a still squirming Ryou.

"Master Mokuba? What are you doing out here? Didn't your brother tell you to stay inside until all of the intruders were caught?" the man said.

"Yeah...but I think I left one of my books out here and I was just going to look for it...don't worry it'll only take a moment. Then I'll be right back in my room!" Mokuba said.

The guard was already busy with Ryou so he didn't argue. Anzu waited until he had left to come out of her hiding place.

"Why didn't you give me up?" Anzu asked.

"Well because you don't look like a threat..." Mokuba said honestly.

"You know what...you remind me a lot of a friend of mine..." Anzu said off handedly. "Well...now I'm not sure what to do...they've caught Ryou..."

"Is that his name...hmm...what's the short boy's name with the spiked hair?"

Mokuba asked.

"You mean Yugi...don't tell me he got caught too?"

"Yup...my big brother is in his office right now with him and these other two people..." Mokuba said. "Why are you guys sneaking around here anyway?"

"We were here to get something that your brother has..." Anzu said, continuing when she saw the somewhat fearful look in Mokuba's eyes. "We weren't stealing anything real important...honest...we only need it because...you wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"Try me..." Mokuba dared, crossing his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ryou! Are you alright?" Yugi asked as the boy was shoved into the room.

"Yeah...I think so...guess we failed huh?" Ryou asked as Yugi lead him to a chair.

"Hmm...that leaves the girl and our thief upstairs..." Kaiba said, pressing a button on his desk. At once a flat screen television descended from the ceiling. "Let's see how our thief is doing..."

All in the room went quiet as they watched Bakura creep along a wall. He looked back and forth before entering a room.

"Damn house..." he muttered. "How am I going to find anything if all the rooms look the same?"

Closing the door Bakura was prepared to inspect this room too, but a low growl made him turn around quickly.

"Oh dear..." Ryou muttered, looking at the screen with worry filled eyes.

"What in the name of Ra!" Bakura yelled. Trying to open the door only to find it locked. "What sort of demon is that!"

In fact the demon Bakura was afraid of was a rather large pit bull, but him being an ancient Egyptian spirit and ancient Egypt being a dog free place, naturally he thought it was some kind of demon.

The dog barked loudly at Bakura causing him to back up against the door. "In all my years! Could this be Horus coming to make me pay for all the wrongs I've done?" he muttered. 

As the dog neared baring it's teeth Bakura snapped. "There is no way I'm going to show you any fear demon!" he shouted to the dog. "I banish you to the Shadow Realm!" he said and with a wave of his hand the dog had vanished.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted at the image. Almost everyone was surprised when Bakura did stop.

"What?" he shouted back, sounding very annoyed.

"Bring that dog back!" Ryou yelled, not to talk while using their mind link.

"What that demon! Of coarse I won't! Did you see that thing? It had the eyes of Enthria herself! You want me to bring that beast back to earth?" Bakura said, crossing his arms.

"That was not a demon! It was a dog! Now bring it back!" Ryou shouted.

"Fine...but don't blame me when it burns down all of your villages and stuff..." Bakura muttered before waving his hand. The dog reappeared, only now it looked both frail and scared out of its mind. Yelping it backed away from Bakura, who after a moment vanished from the room.

A flash from Ryou's Ring let them all know that Bakura had returned to the Ring and a moment later the spirit reappeared before his light a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"Now what's all this shouting about? Since when do you talk aloud when speaking through the Ring?" he asked.

"Bakura we've been caught..." Yami explained, sighing.

Bakura and everyone else turned to look at Kaiba who no longer wore his smug smile. Instead there was a look of both fear and confusion on his face.

"What in the...What the hell did you just do to that dog? How did you get from upstairs to down here?" he asked. 

"Er...this is all very easy to explain..." Yugi began just as the door to the office burst open.

At the door stood Anzu and a boy with wild black hair. "Big brother!" he shouted. "You'll never believe what these people want and where they are from!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N Hehehe a bit of comedy mixed up in there! A good chapter if you ask me...very long too...oh well. At least Kaiba and Mokuba are here now! I feel sorry for Crystalia...just to let you know things will only be going downhill for her...Anyway we all know that Kaiba doesn't have the Millennium Eye...Pegasus does, but for reasons, which should be clear our hero's made a mistake. To be honest this was the only way I could think of bringing Kaiba into the story. 

Oh well...here's a summary of next chapter. I think I'm going to start putting these at the end of every chapter...Now that Kaiba has meet everyone and knows what they were breaking into his house for, will he help them with their quest. What's this Sakuya's challenged Pegasus to a Shadow Duel for his Millennium Item? And who's this strange girl Crystalia's having dreams about? This and more in the next chapter of Blood of the Innocent, Chapter 15 Heart of Stone.

****


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N Hi! T's been like forever since I updated…sorry…I hope I don't loose you guys as reviewers. I've been busy with SAT's and college applications and senior stuff. I don't think I've updated since New Year's. Oh well in that case HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Well with this new year let's try and live better and stuff…

Bakura: Why?

Crystalia: Er…because…

Bakura: Why not live better always?

Crystalia: You know what? That's the smartest thing you've ever said…now about the fic. Thank you to all that reviewed and I have a few acknowledges to make.

First I want to apologize for not being specific but when I first read the reviews I didn't write down names and now that I'm typing this on a different computer I can't look them up, but the people who this applies to know who they are.

1 I apologize for the mistake I made in earlier chapters. The Millennium Items that will be and are in this fic are the Puzzle=Yugi, the Ring=Ryou, the Bell=Crystalia, the Tauk(or is that Tuak?)=Isis, the Rod=Malik, the Scales=Shadi, and the Ankh=chosen character. This will not change and I am sorry if I spelled the items wrong. Only Crystalia, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi will have a yami because it fits my plot and because in the original story Isis and Shadi didn't have any.

2 The dream scene that Yugi had was from Kingdom Hearts and I think I did include that in the disclaimer that I wrote. Both the song 'Simple and Clean' and the dream are from the game, which happens to be my favorite. So I'm sorry if I made this unclear and I never did say that the dream was my original idea…

3  I said before that Anzu was not one of my favorite characters so please don't ask me to put her and Yugi together. If anyone I would probably pair up Yugi and Yami…but it doesn't matter because this isn't that type of story…not to mention that they are all too young to be having relationships like that…

4 I have found the new Millennium Ankh holder. You guys will all meet her in chapters to come so look out!

5  Finally I would like to ask you all once again to check out my new fic called Unwanted Destiny. I really like it and would like some reviews so to know if I should keep writing it. If you like Nightcrawler (from X-Men: Evolution that is) then you'll like this fic so please go check it out.

Wow…that's one long A/N but all of it was necessary if we're going to enjoy the fic…speaking of the fic, let's get started…Seto your turn to do the disclaimer

Seto: Hmm…Crystalia doesn't own anything. If you think of suing then I'll call upon the mighty power of my Blue Eyes White Dragon…and if your name is Yami than your nothing but a loser!

Yami: Teme! 

Seto: *Beep*

Crystalia: Is that really needed?

Both: Shut up!

Crystalia: that's it! Sakuya!!!!

Sakuya: *enters and bashes Yami and Seto across the head with a large mallet* 

Everyone: O.0'

Chapter 16 Heart of Stone 

 "That's ridiculous!" Seto yelled. "The whole thing makes no sense at all! If what you say then you're over 1,000 years old! How do you expect me to believe that?"

"You don't have to believe anything." Yami said simply. He didn't care for Seto too much.

"Kaiba…you don't have to believe us…but we need your help all the same." Yugi said. "We need the Millennium Eye so to get Yami's memories back."

"I don't have any Eye!" Seto spat. 

"Liar! If you don't have the Eye then you have to know where it is!" Jou said. 

"And just how do you think that?" he asked.

"You're new Duel Disk System is proof enough. Sure is a big coincidence how the symbol on the system matches the symbols on both Yugi and Ryou's Millennium Items!" Jou said smugly.

"I didn't design the 'Eye of Ra' on the systems!" Seto spat, receiving surprised looks from the group. "For your information it was Pegasus who wanted them put on there…and since it is his card game I decided to put it there!"

Anzu gasped. "But then if Pegasus is the one who knew about the 'Eye of Ra' then that means…"

"He's the one with the Millennium Eye…" Yugi muttered sighing. "We've got the wrong guy…"

"Damn right you do. Now someone here is going to explain just what the hell happened to my guard dog and just how the hell you got from upstairs to downstairs without using a door, or stairs, or something!"  Kaiba spat.

"But we already explained all of that to you!" Ryou explained.

"Maybe he's not as smart as everyone says…" Jou said, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"We don't have time to answer the questions of someone who obviously can't handle the truth." Yami said, getting up to leave. "Let's go. We're wasting time here."

"But Yami…we don't know where Pegasus is…" Yugi said, glancing at Seto. "Do you know where he is?"

"Of coarse but why would I tell you?" Seto said. 

"Come on big brother. They need our help." Mokuba said.

Kaiba seemed to consider this before shrugging his shoulders. "I still don't see why I should help you. You have nothing to offer me…do you?"

The group looked at each other. Naturally none of them had anything to offer the billionaire genius. Well almost nothing. Yugi sighed, pulling out his duel monster deck.

"We don't have anything of any real value…but I do have this card that my grandpa gave me…" he said, pulling a card from his deck. Yami would have argued, but something told him that Yugi had a plan.

There was a sudden gasp from everyone in the room as Yugi lay the card on Kaiba's desk.

"But…Yugi! That's the…" Jou said, unable to find the words to express his disbelief.

"Yugi…you can't!" Anzu said, staring at her friend with disbelief.

"I have to…we have no other choice." Yugi muttered. "If you help us…then I'll give you my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Kaiba stood up. There on his desk sat the very card he desired. There were only four of the Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in the world. He already had two and one was unfortunately lost in a devastating fire. So this was the only card left and just the card he needed. Kaiba looked at the small boy before him, who was waiting for his response. Either this boy was very stupid and didn't know the true value of the card he had just offered or he was very desperate and was willing to do anything or maybe a bit of both.

Finally Kaiba picked up the card, inspecting its glossy surface. The card was in great condition. "Alright…" he said finally. "I'll help you…but I'm also going with you."

"Why?" Yami and Yugi asked at the same time, though for different reasons.

"I have my own score to settle with Pegasus…and I want to know what could be so important that someone is willing to give up one of the rarest cards in the game of Duel Monsters just so to go see him."

Yami frowned. He didn't want to go anywhere with this boy, but Yugi seemed to think that taking Kaiba with them would be crucial. So long as Kaiba didn't hurt his light or get on his nerves, then Yami would stomach him. Temporarily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Crystalia frowned. She didn't like this plan at all. "Why can't I come?" she asked for what had to be the fifteenth time.

"Because it's too dangerous and your energy is too low. Now just stay here and rest. We shouldn't take too long." Sakuya explained.

"But…"

"No. You're staying here. That's final."

"I will not! I don't want to!" Crystalia said defiantly. "How do you expect me to help you with your 'plan' if I can't even go with you on a mission?"

Sakuya couldn't argue there. Her hikari needed some training, but this Millennium Eye holder was nobody to take lightly. From what Isia had told her he was both crafty and powerful. The Millennium Eye gave him the power to read minds and trap souls in cards.

"Alright…you can come…but your staying in the Bell…understand?" Sakuya asked.

Crystalia pouted, but nodded. She didn't want to be left while Isia and Sakuya went out somewhere. She was still shaken up about what had happened at the hospital. With a quick flash of light Crystalia vanished into the Bell and Sakuya sighed.

"You're going soft." Isia said from the door. An odd grin was on her face which made Sakuya frown.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she muttered.

"Yes you do…I've seen the way you've treated that pathetic girl…so nice and kind. If I didn't know you any better I'd say you lov-"

In an instant Sakuya had both crossed the room and pulled out a rather large knife from a band on her leg. She pressed the sharp blade against Isia's neck, drawing a trickle of blood.

"If you don't watch what you say…I'll have to slit that throat of yours and then where would you be?" Sakuya growled.

For a while the two stared each other down before Sakuya pushed her away and stalked towards the door.

"We have a mission to do." She said flatly.

As soon as Sakuya had left the room Isia laughed darkly, wiping the blood from her neck and licking it slowly off her finger.

"Is that the way you want to play?" she asked the door where Sakuya had left. "Fine…but you can't protect your precious light forever…" With that she too went out the door, smiling still. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N Sorry that this chapter was so short but…it happened somehow… Anyway I should update soon because I have a week off coming up. Hmm…could there be some un-pure things going on. I was trying to steer away from romance but this chapter wrote itself…oh well. Just because you love someone doesn't mean that you're in love right? Well see you next chapter! Ja!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N Hey! Long time no see! It's been ages since I updated, but here we go. A completely new chapter just for you. This chapter is going to be long so be prepared and we're finally going to have some action. Anyway. Enjoy! 

Yugi: What about the disclaimer?

Crystalia: Oh yes…today's disclaimer will be done by my cutie Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Go Ahead!

Sora: Er…Crystalia doesn't own anything but the plot and she promises to stop calling the WB asking them if she can own Yu-Gi-Oh! Instead she plans to write them and bribe then with M&M's …that's not going to work!

Crystalia: . Don't you have to go save the world or something?

Sora: Don't you have a fic to write?

Crystalia: . Point taken…and now on to the fic!

Chapter 17 Pegasus 

"We'll take my limo to get to Pegasus' home in Japan, since I'm sure he's here and not in America." Seto said. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into this Mokuba…"

"Don't worry Big Brother…I'm sure that everything will be fine once we get to the Eye from Pegasus. I can't wait until we get there. I heard he has every duel monster card there is."

"You're not going…" Seto said suddenly, causing his little brother to look at him with a mixture of confusion and anger.

"What do you mean? Why can't I go?" Mokuba asked.

"Ancient pharaohs, magic, and Pegasus all spell danger in my book. You're staying here where I know you'll be safe." Kaiba said as they left his office. Yugi and is friends were in his living room waiting for him to return with news of the location of Pegasus. "It's time to go."

"Just when I was getting comfortable." Jou said from the couch. 

"Get your feet off that couch mongrel!" Seto spat before turning back to Mokuba. "I'll make it up to you, promise." 

"Fine." The younger boy said, pouting. "Just remember that you promised."

Seto nodded before heading for the door. "I never break my promises Mokuba…" he muttered as he left, with Yugi, Yami, Jou, Ryou, and Anzu behind him. (Bakura decided to go in the Ring)

Mokuba watched as the door closed and then sighed. "Just come back in one piece Big Brother…" he whispered before heading up to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pegasus glanced up from his desk just as one of his body guards entered.

"Mr. Pegasus…there's a Miss Sakuya downstairs to see you. She says she has an appointment." He said.

Pegasus raised and eyebrow. "I don't know any Sakuya. Send her away." He said about to go back to his work.

The guard turned and left the room. Pegasus hadn't been alone one minute before he heard a loud 'thump' Suddenly his Millennium Eye began to glow. He had been doing a bit of research on the Item and soon learned about it's purpose and was well aware that the glow was a way of the Egyptian artifact so to let him know that another Millennium Item was close by.

He was prepared when a girl with long white hair stepped into his office, followed by another girl. Both smiled and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Is there anything I can do for you before I call the police?" he asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't call the authorities on the holder of a Millennium Item. In fact he wanted her to stay for a while, at least until he could find out what Item she had and figure out a way that he could get it from her.

"My name is Sakuya and this is Isia and we're here to get something you have of ours."

Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "I have nothing of yours…"

"You have the Millennium Eye, do you not?" Sakuya said calmly.

"Yes."

"Then you have something of mine." She said, standing. Isia only smiled as Pegasus stood also. 

"So you've come here so to take my Millennium Eye, is that right?" Pegasus asked, not giving her time to respond. "Well than you're going to be disappointed."

Sakuya laughed. "So you want to do this the hard way! Perfect! We'll play a game for it. If I win I get your Millennium Eye and if you win you can have this." She said, raising her Millennium Bell for him to see. She smiled when she saw a look of greed flash across his face.

"What kind of game?" Pegasus asked, wryly. 

"Duel Monsters of coarse…that is unless you're afraid." Sakuya challenged.

Now it was Pegasus' turn to laugh. "You must not know who you're up against. I am the creature of the game and I have the most powerful deck ever to exist."

"Ha!" Sakuya laughed. "It's you who doesn't know what their up against. You may have introduced this game to the world now, but it was around when pharaohs still walked this planet. Since you except my challenge then we shall begin to play."

"I assume you won't want to use my holo-arena?" Pegasus said, reaching for his deck. "Let me warn you. I know about the Shadow Realm and I know its penalties…"

"Perfect!" Sakuya said, reaching for her own deck. There was a wild look in her eyes. "I think I'll enjoy this duel. She turned to Isia. "I can sense that Yugioh is coming…see to it that he doesn't interfere."

"Of coarse." Isia said before teleporting out of the room. Sakuya smiled darkly as she turned back to Pegasus who was trying not to let his surprise show. 

"Let the Shadow Game begin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow…this is where he lives?" Jou asked as Kaiba's limo pulled up to the castle like home that belonged to Pegasus. It looked weird to see a castle in the middle of Domino City, but stranger things had happened. The group got out of the limo and walked up to the gate.

"Do you think they will let us in?" Ryou asked. As soon as he said that the gates swung open by themselves.

"Maybe he knows we're coming?" Yugi suggested, sending shivers through some of the group.

"There's only one way to find out." Jou said taking a step forward. Once the others saw that he was still alive, they followed and made their way to the front door of the castle. Jou knocked, but there was no answer. Suddenly the speaker by the side of the door came on.

"To enter you must answer my riddle." Came a female voice. "What can you see, but can't be seen?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" Jou asked. 

"That voice sounds familiar…" Ryou muttered.

"You can see it…but it can't be seen…" Yugi muttered. "That's easy! It's a puzzle!"

"Correct!" the voice said. "Second riddle. I follow you all the time, but you can never follow me. What am I?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Seto asked impatiently.

"Hmm…you follow me but….I know. Your a shadow!" Anzu said.

"Correct again. With this final question you shall be able to enter the home of Pegasus." The voice said. "I can be seen but not touched. I can yell but can't be heard. What am I?"

The group stood, confused by the final question. "I don't get it." Jou complained.

"What can you see but not touch….can yell but not be heard…" Yami pondered. "Hold on…your reflection…that's it."

"Correct." The voice said. Ryou suddenly remembered where he had heard that voice from and gasped.

"It's a trap!" he shouted, but by then it was too late. The ground beneath them opened up and the group fell into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So this is the Shadow Realm…" Pegasus muttered.

"Yes…are you ready to begin or should I go first?" Sakuya asked. She was glad that her hikari was inside the Bell, not that it mattered. As her descendent Crystalia was immune to the life stealing effects of the Shadow Realm, unlike other hikaris.

"Ladies first." 

"Thanks." Sakuya said, drawing five cards.Sakuya 4000lp to Pegasus 4000lp ( I want to let you all know that Sakuya's deck is has some cards that I made up, but you won't see most of them until later, so for now…don't worry) "I  place one card on face down in defense mode and end my turn."

"Hmm…" Pegasus muttered, drawing his five cards. (Again I only know like…six cards Pegasus has in his deck so bare with me. I'm trying to remember how he got Seto's dragon to be a toon dragon…) "I play the Witty Phantom (1400/1300) in attack mode.

Both watched as the tuxedo clad monster appeared between them and attacked Sakuya's face down card. Pegasus smiled when the card was destroyed revealing Souls of the Forgotten (900/200)

"Good move Pegasus…but it only get harder from here." Sakuya said drawing a card. And let me show you what you're really up against. I summon  Twin-Headed Dragon to the field. (2800/2400)

With a bolt of lightning a large dark pink dragon appeared, towering over Pegasus' Witty Phantom. "Attack!" Sakuya commanded. A ball of white lightning formed in the dragon's mouth and shot across the fields destroying the Phantom and taking a chunk of Pegasus's life points with it. Sakuya 4000lp to Pegasus 2600lp

Surprisingly Pegasus was not worried. Sure the dragon was strong, but he had been working on a new card of duel monsters and now would be one of the best times to try it out.

"I place on card face down on the field and a monster in defense and end my turn." Pegasus said.

"Fine…I summon Doma the Angel of Silence to the field in defense . (1600/1400) and I place a card face down as well." Sakuya said interested to see what Pegasus was up to.

"I'll play a magic card…" Pegasus said, receiving a surprised look from Sakuya. "But not just any magic card. This is a special prototype card, just for you. I play toon world."

Sakuya watched as the card turned into a book, well it wasn't any normal book. It was a pop up book, filled with castles and towers.

"Now here comes the best part of Toon World…of every card I sacrifice…I can take one of my opponents cards…but wait there's more…I can make it into a toon…" Pegasus said, enjoying Sakuya's look of confusion. "Let me show you…I sacrifice The Immortal of Thunder (1599/1300)"

The card vanished and landed in Pegasus' graveyard. "Now I take your Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon…and it goes into Toon World"

 Sakuya watched as her card vanished into the pages of the book and watched it slam shut and begin to spin madly. "I would now like to introduce you to the new, the improved, Toon Twin-Thunder Dragon! (2800/2400)"

The book popped open and a streak of bright pink shot out. Much to Sakuya's annoyance her once fierce dragon was now bright pink and…well…cute…as cute as a two headed lizard could be that is…

"And since you have no way to defend yourself I'll attack with my new dragon. Destroy Doma!" Pegasus commanded.

The pink dragon laughed insanely and began blowing bubbles at Sakuya's monster destroying her instantly.

"Like I said before…you're good Pegasus, but not good enough." Sakuya said. "I place one card face down and another in defense. I end my turn."

"I'll place a card face down and command Toon Twin-Thunder Dragon to attack!"

Again the dragon fired bubbles but this time it's target wasn't destroyed. Instead the card flipped revealing Wall Shadow (1600/3000)

"Damn…" Pegasus muttered. Sakuya 4000lp to Pegasus 2400lp 

"It's my turn now…first I'll play Dark Wingweaver. (2750/2400) An angel with large black wings wearing dark blue robes appeared. "Then I'll play this magic card. Dragon Curse…it cuts the attack power of every dragon in half lowering your Toon Twin-Thunder Dragon attack power to a messily 1400…now Dark Wingweaver attack!"

The dark angel flew above the toon dragon and sent black volts of electricity raining down upon it, destroying the dragon. Sakuya 4000lp to Pegasus 1050lp

Pegasus began to laugh, but it was a nervous laugh. "There's no way I'm going to let you win and take my Millennium Eye!"

"We'll see…" Sakuya said calmly.

"You seem to forget about my Toon World…" Pegasus said.

"You have no monsters to offer."

"No…but I do have Soul Exchange I play that magic card now and sacrifice your Wall Shadow!" At his words Sakuya's Wall Shadow vanished. "And I'll use that sacrifice so to take your Dark Wingweaver and turn her into Toon Dark Wingweaver." 

Sakuya's monster was pulled into Toon World and once again it's pages shut and it began to spin. When it released Sakuya's monster it had faerie like wings and was wearing a black frilly dress.

"You'll pay for that one Pegasus…" Sakuya threatened. She didn't like the way he was demeaning her cards by making them look like foolish chibis.

"Ha! You'll be the one paying in life points…by my next turn that is…oh and to make things a bit better I'll have my Toon Dark Wingweaver enter Toon World."

"What?" Sakuya asked as the monster vanished into the book and it slammed shut.

"Oh…didn't I tell you that if I put one of my monsters in defense mode, then they can go into Toon World…which is resistant to all magic and trap cards? I did tall you that before right?"

Sakuya growled. "No…you didn't."

 This game just got a lot harder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N I'm sorry about the cliffy, but those get reviews and I need to have some way of getting you guys to come back. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. It was longer like I promised. Please come again and Review. If not for me then for Yugi…or Yami…or Jiichan who ever you like. Just review!!!!! Please!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N Ok…It's been a very long time since I updated. And I won't blame any of you who sent me flames about my lack of updating…nor will I blame anyone who decided to stop reading this fic. I am sorry that I've been gone so long and I don't even have and real excuse. All I can say is college is HARD and I don't even start until August. For some sick reason I VOLENTEERED for summer classes. . I get paid $300 to go…so ."  Alright. Let's start the fic and let me stop my groveling…Who's going to do the disclaimer?

Ryou: I'll do it. Crystalia doesn't own anything. Plus she's very, very sorry. You're not going to stay mad at her are you?

Sakuya: You're using him to make Ryou-Fans to forgive you!!!!

Crystalia: O.O I would never do that!!! Now on to the fanfic!

 CHAPTER 18  AN EYE FOR AN EYE 

"I don't know which is worse…" Seto muttered under his breath. "The fact that we fell for that simple trap…or that now I have to be used as a cushion for fool who rang the bell in the first place?"

"Are you talking about me?" Jou shouted angrily. 

"Lead us into a trap and now shouting your head off while in the dark in the enemy's house…you're going to get us killed." Seto growled pushing Jou off him.

Sensing a major argument Yugi spoke up. "There's no reason to fight. I answered the riddle so it's just as much my fault as it's Jou's."

Nobody argued but a thick silence fell over the group. "Listen. We can't stay here in the dark…and if we continue to sencelessly argue then we are as good as dead." Yami said. "We need to get out of here. If Isia is here then that means that the holder of the Bell is here too."

"Where are we exactly suppose to go?" Yugi asked. Suddenly a faint light appeared ahead of them.

"That looks like a trap to me…" Seto stated. "But I guess we have no real choice but to go forward."

"Let's go then…these shadows are giving me the creeps." Anzu complained. 

Yami and Bakura led the way in the darkness with the others close behind. For a long time the only sound that could be heard was their footsteps but after a while the sound of voices could be heard. Eventually they reached the source of the light which was a torch. A little further ahead was a lighted room through an archway.

"It sounds like they're straight ahead." Bakura muttered, preparing himself for a fight.

Yami only nodded to the others before they all leapt into the room ready to attack anything that moved. Once their eyes adjusted to the light it became clear that the room was totally empty save a massive statue standing in the center of the room. It was of a elf looking man and woman with their backs to each other. 

"That's odd…" Ryou muttered. "I could have sworn I heard voices."

"I thought so to." Anzu added. "Do you think it might have been…"

Anzu was suddenly cut off when an eerie voice floated through the room singing. Every listened as the melodic voice began to take on an ear shattering tone. Yugi blinked in confusion as everyone began to cry out in pain and crumple to the floor.

"Stop! No! Dad please!" Jou yelled from nearby, fear clear in his voice as he coward on the stone floor. Right next to him Yugi saw Seto in the same state only he was screaming Mokuba's name. Anzu was huddled on the floor crying and muttering about being unable to walk and dance. Ryou was silent but was shaking on the floor none the less shivering as if he were in an ice storm. Bakura was pounding on the floor yelling about not meaning to disgrace his family. But the worst of all was Yami. He was holding his shoulders and sounded as if he were crying but Yugi could see no tears. He wasn't shouting, only shaking and whispering Yugi's name repeatedly. The entire scene was both frightening and confusing.

"What's g…going on?" Yugi shouted grabbing Jou's shoulder, but he got no response. "Jou? Yami? Anzu?"

"They can't hear you little Yugi. They're trapped inside of their deepest nightmares." A voice said from behind him. "You should be too now that I think of it."

Yugi turned around swiftly. "You're Isia aren't you?"

"Bingo! You've just won the prize little Yugi!" Isia said happily holding up a glowing orb that seemed to be the source of the singing. "For your reward you get a first class trip into your deepest fear!"

With that the singing intensified until Yugi would have sworn the person was inside of his head. He closed his eyes as if to shut the sound out and fell to his knees crying out in pain. Suddenly the noise stopped and Yugi cautiously opened his eyes only to find himself surrounded by darkness. Suddenly a light shown revealing the menacing figure of his father on the night he had left home. In his hand was the glass bottle and he seemed ready to kill Yugi. Yugi flinched, knowing that he couldn't protect himself, but before the man reached him he vanished. Again a light shone only this time it revealed something much more horrific. All of his friends Yami, Jou, Anzu, Ryou, Bakura, Seto and even Mokuba were sprawled on the floor bleeding from various wounds. All of them were pale and still and were staring up at him with lifeless eyes.

"no…" Yugi whispered. "NO!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Isia smiled as she watched the boy scream. "That's for Tendo…" she spat chuckling. "Poor little Yugi. Is he having a nightmare?" Isia's laughter was brought to an abrupt end when a strong wind suddenly swept through the room and  both the singing and screams of torment from her victims stopped. "What the hell?"

"LIAR!!!" a voice yelled angrily before her. "It's not real! It's not!"

Isia stared in disbelief at the pissed off little boy in front of her. "You? Where did you get all that power from little Yugi?" she asked trying to maintain a calm front.

If Yugi heard her he didn't show it. His eyes were cloudy and full of tears. "It's not true they're not dead! You liar!" he shouted pushing Isia back.

"Fight fair kid! You weren't suppose to be fighting me!" Isia complained. "I've had enough of you kid." She said preparing to throw and electrical orb at Yugi. "Time for you…to die!"

With that she threw the orb but it stopped in front of Yugi and stayed there in the air crackling with energy. Yugi smiled darkly before easily sending the orb back at Isia who barely had time to move out of the way. 

"Damn…let's see how you handle this." Isia muttered. Again she formed an orb except she made two and shot them at the statue. For a moment nothing happened but after a moment the statues began to move and turned to face Yugi with glowing red eyes.

"You bitch!" Yugi growled angrily.  Prepared to attack the stone elves but suddenly Isia smiled darkly.

"Attack Yugioh!" she ordered taking Yugi by surprise. With lightning like speed the two stone elves charged at the prone form of Yami. Each held out their arm and stone swords formed from them.

"No!" Yugi shouted. In one swift movement he reached inside of his pocket and withdrew his Duel Monster deck. "You will not hurt Yami!" He drew the top card and threw it in the air before him. "I call upon the power of the Dark Magician!"

The card began to glow and suddenly the ominous form of the Dark Magician was there. Without waiting for the command the dark mage rushed forward and struck down the statues with ease sending stones flying.

"Oh no!" Isia yelled not looking too scared. "That's pretty good runt. You're lucky I only have orders to keep you occupied while Sakuya takes the Eye. Look at you. It's only been a few minutes and you're already feeling the strain of calling forth a card. Pathetic!" Isia scoffed. Suddenly she shook her head as if she had been called. "Ha! The duel's already over! I've got to go little Yugi, but be sure next time we'll finish this."

With that Isia vanished. For a moment everything was silent before the Dark Magician frowned and returned to a card and Yugi crumpled to the floor out of breath. His eyes were now back to normal and he was relieved to see that the others were waking up. 

"Just what happened?" he asked looking at the broken statues. Suddenly a wave of fatigue swept over him and he fell into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I do believe it's your turn Sakuya." Pegasus said. 'Or are you giving up?"

"Don't be foolish."  Sakuya said, though not as confident as she would have preferred. Being on the defensive was not something she was used to.

/Are you alright?/ Crystalia asked sensing her yami's worry. /Do you need help?/

//Of coarse not!//

There was no way she was going to let her hikari help her, she did have her pride. "I'll place a card in defense mode and end my turn."

"Running scared? Shame." Pegasus mocked. "Hmm…I'll place a card facedown on the field and I'll attack your face down card."

The Toon Wingweaver laughed before bringing her staff down on the card revealing it to be Swamp Imp (1300/1500) and destroying it instantly.

"I am growing tired of this pathetic battle. I've not only found a Millennium Item but I've gotten a chance to see my Toon World in action. This duel is over." Pegasus scoffed confidently.

"We shall see." Sakuya muttered drawing a card. She looked up at Pegasus smiling. "You're right. I haven't been playing at my best. I underestimated you and I shall not make that mistake again. Prepare yourself Pegasus."

With that Sakuya held a card up. "I assure you that with this one card I will be able to beat you!"

Pegasus fought not to look surprised but failed miserably. "I don't believe you."

"Alright then, watch. I'll play this monster card, Crystal Dragon of the Eastern Sea!(2750/3000)" At once the form of a massive blue and silver Chinese dragon formed on the field towering over Pegasus. "I also use the magic card Dragon Jewel which gives my dragon another 600 attack points. (3350/3000) But why end it there Pegasus? I'll play another Dragon Jewel raising my dragon to 3900/3000"

'That's what all those face down cards where." Pegasus muttered angrily before laughing. "You must really want to lose or have you forgotten about my Toon World?"

"Of coarse I haven't forgotten." Sakuya said impatiently. "It's you who've forgotten that in order to take one of my cards you have to sacrifice one of your own cards. Oh and I end my turn."

"Fool." Pegasus spat smiling while drawing a card. "I'll sacrifice Toon Dark Wingweaver…"

"Which activates my trap card." Sakuya said casually.

"What card could you possibly have?" Pegasus spat but when Sakuya remained silent he began to growl. "If you won't tell me I'll just find out myself!"

With that Pegasus removed the hair from in front of his right eye and tried to look into Sakuya's mind but he was suddenly thrown back.

"You really shouldn't try that again here in the Shadow Realm." Sakuya suggested. "One might think you where trying to cheat and that would result in a penalty play."

"Just play your trap card then!" Pegasus shouted, now clearly agitated. 

"I play the trap card Illusion it allows one card to destroy any magic card on the field"

"Ha! You can't use a trap card against Toon World!" Pegasus said.

"Who said I was using it against your Toon World. My cards are unable to attack your Toon World…but what about your own?"

"What?"

"I also activate the trap card Servant which makes one of your cards follow any one of my commands." Sakuya explained smiling. "Toon Dark Wingweaver use Illusion and destroy Toon World!"

The card giggled and raised her staff which was then surrounded by a swirling blue mist. Shaking her head at Pegasus she brought the staff crashing down on Toon World which shattered like glass under the blow.

"No! This can't be happening! I can't loose!"

"You can and you have." Sakuya said. "I do believe that your turn is over and your Toon Wingweaver is no longer under your control"

With those words the card began to glow and then changed back to the way she was in the beginning of the game.

"Now my Crystal Dragon end this battle and take his life points!" The dragon roared causing Pegasus to fall back in fear. It opened it's mouth revealing rows and rows of sharp teeth. Suddenly dark blue flames spewed forth engulfing Pegasus who cried out in pain. Then it was all over. (Sakuya 4000lp/ Pegasus 0lp)

The Bell glowed around Sakuya's neck and Crystalia appeared by her side. "That was great Sakuya! I was worried that you might not win!"

"I have only lost a game once and that was against Yugioh." Sakuya explained smiling. "This fool was no problem."

Crystalia only smiled until she heard Pegasus cry out in pain again. He was seriously hurt. "But I thought?"

"This was a Shadow Game…" Sakuya explained walking over to the writhing form of Pegasus. "The flames he felt were real. Here the cards a real monsters and their attacks are also real."

Crystalia didn't say anything but shivered. 'What if Pegasus had managed to attack Sakuya?' she asked herself. 'Would she have been hurt too?'

"You have lost this game Pegasus." Sakuya said coldly standing over the man. "It's time for you to part with the Millennium Eye."

Even though he was severely burned Pegasus tried to claw his way away from Sakuya and ended at Crystalia's feet.

"Don't let her take it from me!" he begged grabbing her shoe. "I'll give you anything you want just please!"

Crystalia didn't know what to say but Sakuya never gave her a chance to say anything. Frowning she placed her foot on the small of Pegasus' back and stomped.

"You have a lot of nerve to beg. If you won't give it to me I'll just take it!" Sakuya bent down and grabbed a fistful of his long white hair and pulled until his face was level with her own. Without any sign of hearing Pegasus' screams of pain she pulled on the Eye which began to glow. For a while Sakuya seemed to be tugging on it, but the Eye finally gave way with a sickening sound. She let Pegasus go who was screaming in utter agony, clutching his bloody eye.

Sakuya smiled darkly as she wiped Pegasus' blood from the still glowing eye. Crystalia, who was feeling very nauseous, wondered if she was now going to wear it but Sakuya merely held the Eye. Suddenly she began to laugh.

"It seems that with this Item I can now regain some memories that I thought I had forgotten. You were Pitoh in the past. Yes…I remember it like it was yesterday." Suddenly Sakuya's face took on a dark look that frightened Crystalia terribly. "I do believe that you betrayed me…yes…you did try to kill me because I had your lover put to death for loosing in a battle with one of those fools in Yugioh's league. In the end you escaped…"

"What are you talking about?" Pegasus asked fearfully.

"It's a shame that you don't remember…" Sakuya muttered. "Well maybe a lifetime in the Shadow Realm will jog your memory!" Sakuya raised the Bell around her neck and smiled darkly before striking it. Crystalia didn't hear it make any sound but evidently Pegasus did because he began writhing in pain. Crystalia back away in fear as a black orb rose out of Pegasus' body and he fell limp to the floor. Sakuya laughed and the world began to slip away as they left the Shadow Realm and returned to Pegasus's office. Crystalia stared horrified at his bloody body laying on the floor.

"Let's go! Isia is waiting for us." Sakuya commanded heading towards the door clutching the Millennium Eye in her hand. She turned when she realized that Crystalia had not moved and was still staring at Pegasus' dead body.

"Crystalia!" she said raising her voice. "Let's go!" The girl still didn't move. "We don't have time for this." Sakuya spat reaching out and grabbing Crystalia's arm. Suddenly the girl screamed and pulled her arm free. 

"Y-you killed him!" she screamed trembling. "I-I you killed him!"

Sakuya frowned confused by her light's actions. "Of coarse I killed him. He betrayed me in the past and would have killed us both if he had the chance."

"No! No…he begged you not to…he was already hurt….he couldn't have…he wouldn't have…" Crystalia said still looking at Pegasus. "You didn't have to kill him!"

Sakuya could hear footsteps below. "We don't have time." She repeated, grabbing Crystalia's arm. Again she began to struggle. "Sorry." Sakuya muttered before punching her hikari in the stomach. The girl fell limp in her arms right away and Sakuya lifted her over her shoulder and ran out the door.

"I have a feeling that she's going to be real mad when she wakes up." Sakuya muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N Well that's the end of another chapter. I promise not to ever take so long to update again. Well…it's late and I'm tired…this chapter was long and writing takes a lot out of me…so see ya next chapter!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A/N O.O college life is hard and I just started a anime club in my school so time is not something I have much up, but now that I have regular access to a computer, my updates should be at least every two weeks…ok? Since it has been so long I won't waste too much time talking but I do want to say that my FAVORITE story in the entire world is back up! The Past, Present, and Future by Mystic Dragon is back!!!! It's one of the best Yu-Gi-Oh fanfictions out there ( . way better then mine. ) I'm piss off though because it turns out some evil person out there either reported her fic or something and had it removed! . some people are just mean!!! Well that's all for now. Enjoy this chapter and when you're done go check out Mystic Dragon's fic. Trust me…it's really good!!! Ja until next time.

Crystalia: Today's disclaimer will be done by that lovely, psycho MALIK!!!

Malik: I am not crazy…anyway…Crystalia doesn't own anything except the dust bunnies under her bed.

Crystalia: They're mine you hear me! MINE!!!!!!!!!

Malik: O.o;;

Chapter 19

The next stage

"If we continue along this route we'll all be slaughtered like cattle!" Bakura spat.

The group had somehow managed to escape Pegasus' castle before the police came but Yugi was still asleep for some reason and tensions were running high. Nobody was about to tell the others what it was that they had seen in that basement, but one thing was certain. Each one of them had been confronted by their worst fears.

Currently they were all sitting in the living room of Kiaba's house, except for Mokuba, who was asleep already, Ryou, who had said he didn't feel good and had gone to lay down, and Yugi, who still had yet to awaken. 

"Of coarse we know that!" Jou said impatiently. "It just that who would have thought that the enemy would have gotten there before us?"

"Anyone with half a brain…" Bakura muttered angrily.

"Then why didn't you say something before?" Jou yelled, growling.

At this Bakura sent Jou a death glare and Jou looked ready to tear the white haired spirit apart. Yami stood up impatiently.

"We don't have time for this stupid arguing." He said, sighing.

"Just who the hell are you calling stupid!" Jou and Bakura yelled at the same time.

"Obviously he means you mutt." Seto chimed. He was getting annoyed to.

Jou balled his hands into fists and lunged at Seto, growling. Seto easily moved out the way sending Jou crashing into the chair he had been sitting in.

"Enough!" Yami shouted, the Millennium Eye appearing on his forehead. "The next one to speak is going to be sorry!" (_ he's overreacting just a bit, ne?)

At this Bakura held out his hands and the Millennium Eye appeared on his forehead also. "Just who the hell do you think you're talking to like that pharaoh?"

Before either of them could even say anything else a scream echoed through the room, causing everyone to stop. Anzu was kneeling on the floor hugging her self and crying. At once Jou and Yami stopped and turned to comfort her while Seto sighed and sat back down. Bakura on the other hand muttered something and turned to glare at an innocent plant sitting by the window.

"We're sorry Anzu. We didn't mean to upset you." Yami muttered.

"Yeah. Come on. Don't cry." Jou added.

"Please you guys…don't fight." She said, through her tears. "I know that we just went through a lot…I still cant forget it…I was so real…and I felt as if all the happiness and joy had been drawn out of my body…"

"You're talking about what you saw?" Jou asked. "I felt that way to…but I don't think that we all saw the same thing…"

"Anzu's right…" Yami said sighing. "We should all get some sleep…or at least try. Besides, we had to start trying to find the other Items before Isia and the others do."

"You can all stay here if you want." Seto muttered. "There's more then enough room."

Anzu whipped the last of her tears and nodded while Jou stretched.

"I am tired now that you mention it…" he said yawning. He turned to head for the door only to stop when he realized that there was someone standing silently in the doorway. "I thought that you had gone to sleep already?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So…how long have you been back?" Sakuya asked.

"About an hour before you wandered in…" Tendo said. (O.O man…we ain't seen him for a loong time….) No longer did Tendo look like the strong sorcerer he had once been. Now his eyes were sunken and haunted and he basically looked as if he had been through hell, but Sakuya could care less. As long as he was still able to fight then he was useful.

"So Lord Anastu finally let you go, huh?" Isia teased. "Just another reason why one shouldn't fail and upset him."

"Shut up Isia…" Tendo spat. "I don't see you holding the Millennium Puzzle."

At this Isia smiled darkly. "You are right Tendo-chan. I don't have any Puzzle…but I do have an Eye!" Isia said, holding up the gold Millennium Eye, which shimmered in the lamplight.

Tendo could only stare at the item with wonder. 'I've missed a lot…' he muttered to himself.

"What about the next item?" Sakuya interjected. They really didn't have the time to argue. Ever since she had absorbed the power within the Millennium Eye she had been anxious to gather the rest. "Do any of you know where to find it?"

Tendo shook his head along with Isia. "Anastu only knew where the Millennium Ring and Eye were, since they weren't really hidden." Sakuya explained. She looked up when she realized that her hikari had entered the room. The girl was only dressed in a short nightshirt and stood in the doorway silently, staring off at nothing.

"Why are you awake?" Sakuya asked. Last she checked the girl was fast asleep. When Crystalia didn't answer Sakuya tried to reach out to her through their link, and was surprised to find it blocked.

"It's no time for children to be out of bed…" Isia said chuckling. "If you ask me nicely I'll tuck you in." Isia reached out to take Crystalia's hand but in a swift movement Crystalia grabbed her wrist and twisted it. All the while, not even blinking.

"You bitch!" Isia growled, wincing in pain, unable to free herself from the young girl's grip.

"Something here is not right…"Sakuya yelled standing. "What is this power I feel?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's wrong Ryou? Did all of Bakura and Jou's screaming wake you up?" Anzu asked.

Ryou didn't respond. He only continued to stare ahead.

"Er…guys…since when were Ryou's eyes black?" Jou asked, confused.

At this Bakura pushed pass Jou and glared at his hikari. "What is wrong with you? You were asked a question. Since when do you have black eyes? Explain." Bakura said, crossing his arms. He frowned when Ryou still didn't respond. "What did you do to him pharaoh?"

"I didn't do anything." Yami spat. " And yelling at him isn't going to get us any answers. Maybe he is sleep traveling. Yugi tried to explain it to me once."

"You mean sleep walking…if he is then you shouldn't wake him." Anzu said, worried. "I heard it could cause serious damage if you do."

Suddenly a strong wind swept through the room, even though there were no windows open, taking everyone off guard. A vibrant yellow light surrounded Ryou and he slowly began to speak.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miles away Isia was back when Crystalia suddenly released her and a yellow light began to glow around her body. 

__

''Hear me no children of old…'' she said in a voice, which was not her own. _''For now the real game has begun…''_

''The items which you seek are strewn across this vast planet and now you must gather them all lest you wish to encounter death…'' Ryou said, his voice was rich and powerful, unlike his usual one.

__

'' Because you have taken the Eye and blood was spilled you must now finish the path you have chosen for yourself…" Crystalia explained.

__

"It is a dangerous path which you had chosen but there is not turning back now…all of the Millennium Items must now be gathered and the events of the past must be relived in the present…" Ryou said_. "If one wishes to protect the future…"_

"So I speak to you now and shall let you know where the next Item lies…" Crystalia said. 

"You must travel to the city with death beneath your feet…where the tower meets the bone…"  


"For that is where the Millennium Anhk lies…surrounded by death and secrets…"

"Go there…and fight the Serpent for the lives of those which surround you…"

With those words the light died down and Ryou's eyes closed sleepily. Bakura Rushed forward to catch his light before he hit to floor. As he held him protectively to him the others could only stare at the two in amazement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tendo and Isia stared at the girl in Sakuya's arms.

"What the hell was all that about?" Isia asked, rubbing her wrist.

"I think that was some sort of vision…about where the next Item is…" Sakuya said, trying to keep from sounding surprised as she placed the girl on the couch.

"Alright then. Where is it?" Tendo asked.

"Well I didn't get that part…but I'm sure that we are not the only ones who got this message. I'm positive that the pharaoh got it too…and I think I've just come up with an easy way for us to get that Item without having to do any work…" Sakuya said, smiling. "They'll never see it coming really."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So they are finally coming…" a voice said, surrounded in complete darkness. "Come…let us play…little Ryou…"

Dark laughter filled the chamber and suddenly everything exploded in light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N For a change I don't really have anything to say. It's like 3 in the morning and I'm tired. Just R&R. I promise not to take too long updating. Ato de.


	20. Chapter Twenty

A/N: . Midterms suck big time…. Oh well. Guess what! This is an update! Hmm…if any of you guys have been watching Yugioh…all I have to say is poor Ryou. I don't think he's going to be coming back you guys…. That's so messed up. He was such a cute and sad character. I hope that I'm wrong and that Ryou's all right. I already know Bakura's fine…but what about Ryou…U_U

Sakuya: She's been like this since the episode replayed Saturday…

Ryou: I'm fine Crystalia. See. I'm right here.

Crystalia: Where oh where has my Ryou gone?

Ryou: . er…ok…

Sakuya: Anyway. You guys have waited long enough for a new chapter and I'm not going to let my hikari keep you from it. So on to the fic…Seto you do the disclaimer.

Seto: If you dare to sue Crystalia I'll unleash the wrath of my almighty Blue Eyes White Dragon upon you and crush your very soul!!!

Everyone: O.o

Crystalia: Dude…you really need to relax. . you know those dragons aren't real right?

Seto: ::gasps:: . Shut your filthy mouth!!

Everyone: ~.~'

Chapter 20

Valley of Snow

"Why are we here." Jou complained yawning. "It's two in the morning. I need my beauty sleep you know."

"If we waited for you to catch up on your beauty sleep the world would be destroyed ten times over." Anzu muttered before yawning also. "You know that we have to figure out that riddle Ryou said. Yami said it was a clue to the location of the next item."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But why do we have to do this now. Can't it wait until morning."

Jou complained.

"I don't see why you're even here mutt. This is way beyond your understanding…" Seto snapped while typing away at his keyboard. It had only been an hour since they had all heard Ryou'' chilling revelation about the next Millennium Item and the boy still hadn't awoken. Leaving it up to Kaiba, Anzu, and a sleepy Jou to help find out where the next item was.

"You must travel to the city with death beneath your feet where the tower meets the bone, for that is where the Millennium Anhk lies surrounded by death and secrets. Go there and fight the Serpent for the lives of those which surround you." Kaiba muttered as he continued to type away. "I don't see how that could tell us anything."

"Don't tell me this hunk of junk can't figure out a little riddle." Jou said, leaning on one of the large towers which made up Kaiba's computer.

"Shut your mouth idiot. You wouldn't even know half of what this computer can do. This isn't your run of the mill computer like those pieces of crap they sell in stores. Debby is one of a kind built by me." Kaiba said proudly. "She's the fastest computer there is."

"You _named_ the computer Debby?" Jou laughed.

"Watch it mutt!" Kaiba snapped.

"Hey! I have a name you know!" Jou countered. 

"Well I would have called you mongrel but I was afraid you wouldn't understand such a big word…" Kaiba said shrugging.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jou shouted only to be grabbed by Anzu.

"Come on we have to work together. Yugi and Yami are counting on us." She said, sighing.

"I don't have to do anything. If you ask me this entire thing is pointless…if it weren't for the fact that I was getting a Blue Eyes out of this I would have kicked you all out long ago." Kaiba said coldly.

"You don't mean that…" Anzu said quietly, looking a bit hurt.

Kaiba didn't answer. Instead he huffed before turning back to his computer. "Debby. Run a search on all locations connected with the term the city with death beneath your feet where the tower meets the bone." He said leaning back.

The screen flashed with words and numbers for a moment before a robotic female voice replied. "Thirteen matches found." 

"Hmm…that's not much….ok print out those locations." He said, turning. "That's very odd…"

"What?" Jou and Anzu asked at the same time.

"It's only thirteen….that's low for a search that's as vague as ours was…" he muttered picking up the list from the printer. He only read it for a moment before a look of utter confusion crossed his face. "This makes even less sense."

"Are we going to have to guess what you're talking about?" Jou snapped.

Kaiba sighed, tossing the paper at him. "Look for yourself." He said.

Jou looked over the list. "It says all the locations are in France…but last time I checked the French didn't have dead people below their feet. Maybe your computer is wrong."

Kaiba looked like he was trying to decide whether to attack Jou for speaking ill of his computer or agreeing with him.

"Wait…I get it. It makes perfect sense." Anzu said, grabbing the paper. "Yeah."

Kaiba and Jou stared at her in utter confusion. "What could you possibly have understood from that?" Jou asked.

"It's simple if you know your French history. The catacombs." Anzu said simply, smiling.

Kaiba's eyes widened. "Of coarse."

"Of coarse what? Someone care to fill me in here?" Jou asked annoyed.

"Not now mutt- er…Jou." Kaiba said, typing away. "Debby I want you to give me a print out of a map of France and run a search on the underground tunnels that run under it." Kaiba said. After a moment pictures of lines and what looked like a subway map, appeared on the screen. "Good. Give me a print out of that too." He said, getting a bit excited.

"Ok are you going to explain now?" Jou asked impatiently.

"Long ago in France there were a series of tunnels which ran under the entire country for various reasons. When the plague hit France they dumped the bodies of those who died from the decease in the tunnels and sealed most of them off. Now look at this." Anzu said, holding up the sheet that had lines and odd letters. "These are all the known tunnels that have been explored. Now if you overlap this with a map of present day France you see that right under the Eiffel Tower is-"

"A chamber. An undocumented chamber." Kaiba said, frowning slightly. "This map is illegal. Nobody's ever gone that far into the catacombs and lived to tell what they saw." 

"That's creepy!" Jou shouted. "You mean to tell me that the Millennium Item we need is somewhere under France with a bunch of dead people!"

"I'm sorry it's not in a field of flowers. I'll see about what I can do about the location of the next item." Kaiba spat.

"Come on you two. We should let the others know that we found out the location of the Item." Anzu said.

"Not tonight." Kaiba said, rubbing his forehead. "We can tell them in the morning. I'll arrange my jet to be ready to take us there tomorrow." 

"You have a jet…" Jou muttered. "To bad you don't have a nice personality."

"Yeah…" Kaiba said, yawning and heading for the door. "And it's too bad I don't have a muzzle so to shut your trap with."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou looked around in confusion. He was standing in the center of a grove of trees and snow was falling steadily while cold air nipped at him through his pajamas. Even though he was ankle deep in snow he wasn't cold. As a matter of fact he didn't feel anything.

"Where am I?" Ryou questioned, taking a few steps forward. The place seemed familiar but he couldn't figure out why. He tried to reach Bakura through their link but he felt nothing. It was like Bakura was gone completely. Ryou shivered fear creeping over him. "Why can't I sense Bakura?"

"Because I can only talk to you Ryou." Came a soft, melodic voice.

Turning Ryou was shocked to see a tall, slender woman with snow-white hair and gentle gray eyes standing behind him.

"Mo-mother?" Ryou asked, unsure if this woman could possibly be the same woman who had given him birth. The same woman who had died for him.

"My darling Ryou." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "There is so much pain around you. I have failed you."

"No you haven't mother. I-" Ryou began but his mother silenced him as tears fell from her eyes.

"I know what secrets you carry in your heart Ryou. You can not hide your pain from me." She said.

Ryou's eyes widened in shock but he said nothing. Instead he hugged his mother close. She smelled of fresh lavender. 'I know this is all just a dream…but…' Ryou said to himself unable to put into words how grateful he was to be able to hug his mother again.

"There is a way that you and I would never have to be apart again. I would be able to protect you." His mother said, reading his thoughts.

"How?" Ryou asked eagerly. 

"When I died my soul never left your side. I have been with you since the day I died two years ago my son. I know that your friends have learned of the location of a powerful item and that you also poses an item of great power." She said reaching for Ryou's neck. Almost at once the Millennium Ring appeared, glowing faintly. "If you combine the power of the Ring and the Millennium Puzzle with the Anhk I will never have to leave you again."

Ryou took a step back. "What? I can't give you the Anhk or the Puzzle. We need those items so to help Yugi and Yami. Why couldn't you have asked for something else?"

Ryou's mother turned away. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked something so great from you. Can you forgive me for wanting to be with you again? It pains me to watch you suffer." She said softly.

Ryou felt a tug of guilt. How could he deny his mother a second chance at life? What right did he have to be so selfish? "I will try mother. When all three items are together I will do whatever you ask me to." He said, not looking into her eyes.

Ryou's mother turned back to him smiling. "Thank you my son. All you have to do is gather the items and help me to perform a simple spell. Then you and I will be able to be together forever."

Ryou could feel tears coming to his eyes. He gently wrapped his arms around his mother as if she were a fragile doll. "I'll do anything you ask of me mother. Anything." He said, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"I know you will my son." Ryou's mother said, returning the embrace. Looking down at him she smiled darkly. "I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Ryou awoke with no memory of the encounter with his mother. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N I didn't want to end it there but hey we need somewhere to start chapter 21 at, right? Plus I want to go play my new DDR game…system…thingy (one of the coolest games if you like to dance) Anyway just to let you know this fic is a little over one year old! Happy Belated Birthday fic!!! In celebration I will be updating again tomorrow. As in November 23, 2003!!! YA!!! Next chapter is very dark and is mostly about Ryou. Sort of a tribute, you know?

Ryou: ~.~ but I'm right here! Can't you see me?

Sakuya: ~.~ my hikari has gone blind….

Bakura: Oh let her rant…at least she's updating…

Yugi: ~.^ just as long as she's not hurting me I don't care.

Yami: I agree

Jou: Hey! Could someone pass the chips? I'm starving over here!

Crystalia: O.o this isn't a party guys….you all need to go home right now…the chapter's done.

Malik: NONE SHALL LEAVE UNTIL I GET MY REVENGE ON THE PHARAOH OF WHOM I WAS FORCED TO DEDICATE MY LIFE TO. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN PHARAOH!

Everyone: ~,~' not this again….

Crystalia: what's the point of being pharaoh now? It's 2003…I mean honestly…you could have picked a better career to obsess over.

Yami, Bakura, & Malik: @.@

Crystalia: . never mind…anyway see you all later! Ato de until next time!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

A/N Damn…I said I'd update by November 2003…now it's June 2004…wow…stupid writers block. Stupid mean computer …stupid school for not giving me any free time…stupid president for not making it so I don't need a college degree in order to get a decent job. Stupid society for looking down on those who don't have a job…. . Anyway I think you get my point. Lord willing it will never take me this long again to update. It's summer break now but in a few weeks I'll be going to Atlanta for about a month so I'm going to try to post at least 6 chapters before then…

Bakura: More lies…it's been so long since you've updated 'til they're almost done with the battle city saga…

Sakuya: My hikari is very slow indeed…shameful

Yami: And you're fans have been emailing you everyday begging that you update….

Yugi: I would be angry…but all I feel for you is pity

Crystalia: O.o ok ok ok…I get it…let's start this chapter now before my guilt increases any further….

Sakuya: It's about time…My hikari doesn't own Yugioh…thank Ra for that. Could you imagine how long it would take for new episodes if she did?

Crystalia: .;;; ((Oh an a major warning in this chapter...it gets very violent so please don't read if you ain't suppose to)) ::whisper:: but still review!

Bakura: And you say I have screwed up morals?

Chapter 21

Tears of Blood

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Bakura asked annoyed as his hikari finished backing his bag.

"I'm not staring at you. Why are you so nervous?" Ryou countered.

"Because any minute now I'll be riding on a giant bird with that pharaoh…" Bakura said.

"Giant bird? You mean an airplane?" Ryou corrected. "I think Yami might stay in the Puzzle for most of the trip. Kaiba's plane may not be large enough for all of us to sit…"

Bakura sighed glancing around the room. For such a large house his light sure didn't own very much. Only a bed, desk, and a few scattered bookshelves filled Ryou's room, which surprised Bakura since the rest of the house was lavishly furnished. He watched as Ryou reached for a picture next to his bed. The boy studied it for a moment before placing it in his bag and closing it.

"What was that?" Bakura asked nosily.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just a picture…" Ryou said quickly, looking away. "We'd better hurry. The others should be here any minute."

Bakura was about to say something when a door suddenly closed downstairs. Ryou's eyes widened and he rushed over to the calendar hanging over his desk.

"He's early…" Ryou muttered, suddenly very jittery.

"Who's early?" Bakura asked as footsteps came from downstairs. "What is going on?"

"It's my father. He's back from his trip early…" Ryou said softly. "You stay here…"

Normally Bakura wouldn't take orders but something about how Ryou said it made him sit back.

"Fine but we can't stay. You have to get rid of him." Bakura said.

"I'll handle it!" Ryou snapped, taking his dark side by surprise. Without another word Ryou left the room closing the door firmly behind him.

"Something here isn't right…" Bakura muttered to himself.

"Oh there you are Ryou. Didn't you here me calling you?" a man with short brown hair and glasses asked as Ryou made his way down the stairs.

"I heard you but I was on the phone…you're home early." Ryou said, looking at the floor.

"I would have thought you'd be happier to see your own father Ryou." The man said embracing him. Ryou tensed, closing his eyes.

"I won't be here too long though. I'm only going to be here for a few days." Ryou's father continued leaning close to his son's ear. "Besides I know how much you really missed me…"

Suddenly the bell rang causing Ryou's heart to jump. His father also faltered, at once releasing him.

"You didn't tell me that you were having visitors." He said, crossly.

"You didn't ask." Ryou snapped, going to answer the door.

Suddenly his father's hand lashed out, grabbing Ryou by the hair. "Perhaps my being away so long has given you the impression that you don't have to respect me. I may not be your biological father but you still owe me." He said tugging on Ryou's white locks. "Besides, you should remember what happened the last time you disrespected me."

Ryou tensed as the doorbell rang again followed by Yugi's call of his name. "I remember father…I apologize."

"Good." His father said releasing his hold. "Now don't keep your friends waiting."

Ryou shivered slightly as he went to open the door. He couldn't tell if he was happy or not for Yugi's timing.

" I thought we might have had the wrong house for a moment. Are you and Bakura ready?" Yugi started only to stop at the sight of Ryou's father.

Yami also straightened. Who is this man?

/I have no idea…Ryou never mentioned anyone. /

"You must be the friends that Ryou has been going on about. I'm Ryou's father. You can call me Keiichi." His father said smiling.

Yugi returned the smile. "Hello. My name is Yugi and this is my older brother Yami. We're here to pick Ryou up for our schools trip."

Both Ryou and Keiichi raised an eyebrow. "What trip?" Keiichi asked, looking down at Ryou.

"Our school is taking a week long trip to Izumo. I hear the hot springs there are very good." Yugi continued lightheartedly, hoping that Ryou's father bought their story.

"I meant mention it earlier but I hadn't expected you to be home so early." Ryou added, quickly.

Keiichi seemed to consider the situation. "Well I really had wanted to spend some time with you before my next trip but if you already promised your friends then I guess we'll have to catch up next time."

Ryou and Yugi collectively sighed in relief. "Thank you." Yugi said.

"Let me help you with these bags." Keiichi offered. "When did you say this trip was leaving?"

"The rest of our group should be here shortly." Yami commented.

"Did I ever show you guys my room?" Ryou interjected quickly, leading the pair towards the stairs.

"Ryou when you're done come back down. I want to talk to you before you leave for your trip." Keiichi said as the boys walked up the stairs. Ryou nodded hurrying his confused friends along.

Crystalia rolled over in bed, fighting the urge to vomit. "What happened?" she muttered.

"So you finally decided to wake up? I was beginning to think that you might have died." A voice said close to her.

Crystalia turned to find Isia lying in the bed next to her, grinning. She let out a scream as she leapt up from the bed, tripping over the sheets and crashing to the floor.

"There's no need for all that rough stuff but if you prefer the floor then so be it." She said leaning over the side of the bed.

"Where is Sakuya?" Crystalia asked, relieved to find that all her cloths were still on and in tact.

"You're no fun at all." Isia muttered pouting. "She and Tendo went off to find the next Millennium Item. They left me here to baby sit you."

'I can't believe she left me here with this lunatic…what am I suppose to do?' Crystalia asked herself.

"Now why don't you come back to bed? I promise I don't bite." Isia offered.

"I'll pass thank you." Crystalia said, standing. She gazed out the window. It looked as if it was going to rain. 'How did things get so out of control…' suddenly she turned to leave to room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Isia asked.

"I'm going back to the hospital. Maybe my mom is better… hopefully there won't be any trouble." Crystalia explained.

"Fine go." Isia said, lying back down.

"You don't want to come to?"

"I have no interest in going to watch some fool die. If you want to then go ahead. I'll be right here." She muttered, closing her eyes.

"She's not going to die!" Crystalia snapped, balling her fists.

"Keep telling yourself that honey and maybe you'll eventually believe it."

Crystalia growled under her breath before leaving. She wouldn't let her mother die, not for something that was her fault.

"Ryou is there something wrong?" Yugi asked as he led them to his room.

"No…it's just that I hadn't expected my father to be back so soon. He doesn't really like it when people come over uninvited…" Ryou explained.

Once at his room Yami and Yugi were relieved to find Bakura pacing back and forth. At least he realized that something wasn't quite right.

"You guys stay here. I'm going to have a talk with my father." Ryou said simply closing the door behind him.

"I get the feeling that he's not telling us something." Yugi muttered, looking at the door with concern.

"I know he's not telling us something and I plan to find out what it is." Bakura said.

"Let's remain calm. It may be nothing. We don't want to make Ryou's father suspicious…" Yami said.

'Ryou's acting so strange though…' Yugi thought to himself. 'Almost like how I used to when…'

The sudden thought struck Yugi suddenly making Yami look at him. "Is everything alright Yugi?"

"Er…yeah. I just have to use the bathroom. Stay here. I'll be right back." Yugi said before also leaving the room.

Both Yami and Bakura exchanged glances.

"We'll give them each five minutes. After that we'll find out just what is really going on around here." Yami explained.

"You know how much I hate company Ryou." Keiichi said softly. The pair was standing in the kitchen. "I don't really want you to go."

"I have to though."

"All you _have _to do is keep me happy." Keiichi said harshly. "As long as you do that there shouldn't be any problems."

Ryou looked away. "Yes father."

Keiichi smiled stepping closer to Ryou. "You know that sometimes you look exactly like your mother? So beautiful."

Ryou flinched as Keiichi wrapped his arms around him from behind burying his face into Ryou's hair.

"You smell just like her too…like lavender. Why do you keep teasing me?" he asked.

Ryou fought the urge to scream as his father lightly kissed his neck. 'I can't let this get out of hand. Why does he have to be like this?' he asked himself.

Ryou closed his eyes in both fear and disgust as his father's hands began to roam freely over his body. Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened causing Keiichi to stop and Ryou's eyes to widen.

"Yugi get out of here before..." Ryou began but a swift slap from Keiichi silenced him and sent him falling to the floor.

"Hello Yugi. Is there something you wanted?" Keiichi asked, smiling.

Yugi stared at the man fearfully. Keiichi's eyes were shining just like his father's used to before he'd beat him. It was a look of hunger and control. A look of satisfaction at another's fear.

"Ryou…let him go." Yugi said, fighting back his own fear.

"Ryou is being punished for not being respectful." Keiichi explained edging closer.

"You're sick!" Yugi said in disgust.

Suddenly Keiichi grabbed Yugi's wrist, holding him close. "Ryou knows how to show respect to his elders. Perhaps I should teach you how to also."

Yugi fought against Keiichi's strong grip but the older man was much stronger. Yugi felt his body tense as Keiichi's hand slipped under his shirt.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed.

Suddenly Yugi found himself on the floor as a bright light filled the room. Looking around in confusion he saw Ryou standing behind Keiichi, his eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"I'm going to kill you." Ryou spat as dished and pots began to fly around the room. "I'm going to make you suffer for what you've done."

Keiichi stared at his son in total confusion. "How?"

"Shut up!" Ryou shouted dishes shattering with his words. Ryou's gaze fell on Yugi and for a moment it seemed as though he had calmed down but in an instant his rage returned. "Get out." Ryou said simply.

Yugi was shocked when a sudden force pushed him back out the kitchen into the living room. Without thinking Yugi stood pounding on the kitchen door.

"Ryou! Ryou!" Yugi yelled, feeling tears springing to his eyes.

Suddenly he realized that someone was grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Yugi tell me what's going on. What's this power?" Yami asked, concerned.

"Its Ryou…I think he's really going to kill him. Yami we have to do something!" Yugi said desperately as screams flooded from behind the locked door. Things were quickly getting out of control.

"I can't communicate with him through the Ring." Bakura said angrily. "Just what in the name of Ra is happening?"

Yami looked to Yugi for answers but he just looked away. Yugi knew just how Ryou was feeling. The rage and hurt of being betrayed by someone but if Ryou killed his own father it would make things worse for him. If he acted in anger now, he would regret it…wouldn't he?

"You bastard. I hate you." Ryou said, anger clear in his voice.

"How are you doing this?" Keiichi asked as various objects floated dangerously close to his head.

Ryou laughed darkly. "For that I must that you. You see it is the Millennium Ring that gives me this power. The Ring you gave me." Ryou explained holding the glowing artifact before him.

"Ryou…listen to me. I never meant to hurt you…honestly…" Keiichi began.

"Shut up!" Ryou shouted. "You disgust me. I should have done this a long time ago."

"Please! I'm sorry." Keiichi begged which only made Ryou madder.

"How many times did I beg you to stop? How many times did you just laugh in my face like it was all just one big game?" Ryou asked. "You should suffer like you made me suffer."

Keiichi winced as the objects surrounding him suddenly fell to the floor. "Thank you Ryou…I swear things will be different."

Ryou turned away from him. "Tell me just one thing. Did you ever think about how much it hurt my mom every time you molested me?"

"What? Midori wasn't even alive when I started to…"

Keiichi's words were suddenly cut off as the debris surrounding him suddenly sprung back to life. The sharp glass from the dishes cutting him everywhere.

Ryou smiled darkly as Keiichi's screams rang out through the kitchen. Before him stood a ghostly form of his mother, smiling with approval.

Bakura cursed loudly before pounding on the door. "Open this damn thing before I tear it down!"

He was shocked when the door did open revealing a battered and bruised Ryou. Bakura stared at his light in confusion just before the young boy collapsed into his arms.

"What is going on?" Bakura asked, a note of fear in his voice.

A/N Ok…I'm going to end it there for today. Man this chapter was both long and hard to write.

Ryou: O.O My father raped me?

Crystalia: No…he molested you there's a difference you know…

Seto: Sounds like the same trauma to me

Crystalia: yes and trauma equals drama which then equals reviews.

Ryou: yeah but still…

Crystalia: All shall be revealed!!! Later.

Everyone: .

Yami: She takes forever and a day to update and then she leaves a cliffhanger…I see flames in your future

Sakuya: I'm afraid I must agree

Crystalia: relax…I'm going to start typing up the next chapter now that way I can update sooner.

Everyone: SUUURE.

Crystalia: . anyway see you next chapter! Ja ne!


End file.
